Embrace
by champsissy
Summary: Korra and Howl are best friends, but things are changing and so are their feelings. M for later chapters. All Howrra.
1. In A Gown

Chapter One

"_Howllllll!"_

Korra groaned, crossing her arms and looking up into the guard tower he sat in. The seventeen year old rolled his eyes but hid his smirk in the latest book his nose was buried into. "Come down here!" She begged.

"I'm working." He teased, crossing his arms and putting the book down beside the chair he'd plopped into. The snow reflected over the barren landscape, the cold air brushing against his face. A single strand of hair fell between his eyes, causing him to grump and take off his helmet, shaking his shaggy black hair out. Even though his many layers of uniform kept his body warm, the helmet was designed for protection. The White Lotus apparently would rather die from frostbite than to a head wound.

Suddenly, an icy force hit him in the back of the head, cold snow running down his hair and into the small opening where his helmet connected with his uniform. "Korra!" He shouted, jumping up as the ice rolled down his back and melted from the heat built up in his uniform. The Avatar was laughing, her head thrown back. Two more compacted snow balls rested in her hands, ready to fire if he didn't comply. "I'm not coming down there, you know." He said, shivering as he sat back down. "Not when you've sentenced me to a cold."

"You won't get sick." She shouted back up at him. He rolled his eyes, putting his helmet back on and shaking his head. "Howl, pleaseeeee?"

"No."

He heard her exasperated sigh and smiled. Pleased with himself, he turned over his shoulder to look at her. Her long brown hair was, shockingly, not up in the usual ponytail. It was back in a low bun. She still wore her parka, but instead of the seal skinned pants, she wore a cerulean blue dress. Hanging low on her neck was a simple amulet, the exact color of her eyes. Howl cleared his throat and yet couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Korra noticed. "You know, it's not nice to stare."

A blush flooded his cheeks and he instantly turned away. "Why are you in that get-up?" He asked, trying to focus on the blinding snow in the distance.

"If you came down here, I would tell you." She retorted. "Otherwise, you'll never find out."

He might as well sentence himself to death either way. With a sigh, he turned and opened the hatch to the ground, sliding down the wooden-rung ladder and plopping onto the snowy ground. His brows raised, he emerged into the sunlight and walked to where she stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "Yes, Lady Avatar?" He asked. "Please go on and tell me why you are in that dress."

"Oh, but of course!" She said. "Come with me," She begged.

"Korra…." He groaned.

"It'll only be for a few minutes, I swear." Her warm hands covered his arm, and he could about feel the silky skin from here. His eyes avoided her face, trying to find some interest in the snow. "Please?"

"Where are we going?" He muttered, giving in instantly. Her voice seemed to be laced with honey, easily conforming him to her every whim. Korra squealed and squeezed his arm tighter, with the grip of a moose-lion. Howl didn't wince, thanks to the armor hidden under the warm cloak wrapped around him.

"Get your helmet. I'll get Naga."

The snow drift looked over everything. The village Korra had been born from, the camp where she had been trained, the hole in the ice that everyone was forbidden to go to. Howl glanced out over the landscape while Korra parked Naga by the edge, making sure the polar bear-dog was relaxed and wasn't going to knock them off of the drift. "Howl?" Korra whispered, touching his arm.

The heat returned to his face and he prayed he could blame it on the wind. However, the air had just decided to still, and his excuse was lacking. "Hi." He said, turning to her. Her soft, plump lips were turned down in a subtle frown, her dark brows pinching inwards. He found himself copying her movements. "What's wrong?"

"The Order. They're making me go to some fancy dance in town for the chief's son's birthday." Her nose crinkled adorably, he noticed, before cringing with the fact that he thought that way. "Will you come?"

"I have guard duty tonight and…" His voice trailed off when he saw her cyan eyes bed. "I—Korra…"

"You'd be protecting me!" She threw her hands into the air, shaking her head. "It's almost as if you want to spend more time at the compound then you want to spend with me." She turned away from him, shaking her head.

Howl felt his stomach boiling in angst. "That is the complete opposite of the truth." He blurted. His hand flew to his mouth as soon as he said it. Korra had heard, and she swiftly turned to all smiles.

"You mean that?" She asked, walking up to him and tilting her head like a lost polar bear-dog. She was so close that all of her scents invaded his head, making him dizzy. Mixtures of perfume and seafood clung to her clothes and her breath smelled like something that he only used to know. It reminded him of the home he had come from, the Fire Nation, and the mint leaves his parents had chewed after every dinner. The memory hit him with force so strong that he felt himself stumbling back. "Howl!" Korra shouted, grabbing his arm as he lingered around the edge of the snow drift. The memory faded and he returned to the present, the white surroundings only giving him a headache. His feet collided with a patch of ice and he slipped, the edge dangerously closer than it had seemed.

Then he felt Korra's warm arms bringing him back to the safety of solid ground. He let out a massive breath, realizing how scared he really had been from the threat. "Oh." He uttered, his breathing still shaky.

Korra pulled him farther away from the edge, her own hands trembling. What if she had lost Howl? That would have been horrible. Not only for herself, because she would deeply miss her only friend, but because she would have been in masses of trouble for taking a guard out to the snow drift.

Howl seemed pretty shaken. She wanted to ask him again to come with her but after that, she wasn't sure how to. Instead, she slid down into the snow and sighed. Howl, fortunately, sat down beside her. He was _warm,_ she noticed, biting her lip. Warmer than the first time she'd brought him here. Maybe if was out of embarrassment of nearly falling and being saved by a _girl_, but that had never bothered him before.

A sharp wind caught her and she shuddered. This dress was good for nothing but making her cold. She snuggled against him and felt him stiffen. He was her best friend but he acted like a conversation would get him in trouble. She liked him. He was amazingly friendly when they were alone. He may have been from the Fire Nation when he was young, but she found this shy boy intimidating. While everyone else considered her royalty, almost, or like a fragile flower, he acted like she was just another normal girl who could bend all of the elements.

When they were alone.

But when there was a possibility that they could be caught, he was just another guard. Sure, he let her sneak out more than once, because he was amazing like that, but he took his job too seriously. The only people who really cared were the leaders of the White Lotus. Other guards had often spotted their friendly interactions and hadn't given a second thought to it. _Maybe,_ she thought, _they think I need a friend. _

In more ways than one, they were right. Katara had been her closest friend for years until Howl had come along. A sixteen year old boy who was lanky and shy, who had the shaggiest hair she'd ever seen, who liked swords and took his job very seriously. A sixteen year old who had lost his parents in a strange 'Satomobile' accident. She had no clue what they were, but they sounded horrible by the descriptions he'd given her.

Her attention turned back to him as he slowly loosened up, relaxing ever so slightly. She felt a sly smile growing on her face. "So you'll come, right?"

For a moment, he didn't answer. Then he sighed. "I guess."

"Yay!"

"Korra—"He muttered, turning towards her. Her smile was too much, too contagious, and he felt himself laughing. "Why do you so desperately want me to come?" He questioned.

Korra rubbed her arm subconsciously. Howl frowned. Maybe this was a touchy subject? Maybe she was betrothed to the boy? His stomach turned at the thought. What would it be like to be betrothed to someone, knowing you could never love again? The Southern Water Tribe still had their own customs of marriage. "I just want a friend there." She said softly.

Howl looked at her from up and down. She was absolutely beautiful in the dress and he knew she hated it. But he couldn't help but feel like he did. She may never know how he felt, but he was falling for her as every day went on.

**A/N The start to a (hopefully) good story. I love this pairing so much, just because the fandom has created him in the image they think would fit him. I'm a multishipper, but this is too lovable to be helped. **

**R&R? :D**


	2. Dance With Me

Chapter 2

The party was held in a big dining hall, tables surrounding a small pelted floor. Age-old music was playing in a corner, an old man playing a low pitched horn, animal skinned drums, a higher pitched, jittery flute. Korra seemed at awe by everything as cooks brought bowls and bowls of steaming food. _Fish,_ Howl noticed, disgusted. "Sea prunes!" She exclaimed, walking farther inside.

He knew better than to get involved with 'political' affairs, such as this one, with the White Lotus leaders surrounding them. They had let the night guard come, but they were out of uniform. It was a special treat from them and it was a special treat for the chief's son. Who, he noticed, already had his slimy little arm around Korra. Jealousy pitted in his stomach yet he did nothing. How could he? This was the chief's son, the heir to the next throne. And Korra was the _Avatar._ He was never supposed to even interact with her.

He moved to the corner of the igloo dining hall, into the shadows where he could be hidden and watch her at the same time. He had a pitting feeling in his stomach, like the son would try and make a move on her. That jealousy was something he had never felt in his seventeen years of life. He never had grown close to a girl, not close enough to even hold hands with one. Korra had been the first person he had let get close to him and it was still a shock that she had stayed his friend. He was so shy, so unaware of how these feelings were taking a toll on his mind.

The music started up once again, fast paced. The chief's son untied his arm around her and took her hands, talking to her above the music. Howl couldn't make out the words to her, but she smiled. His heart fell ever so slightly. She was fifteen; of course she would be interested in boys who could easily flatter her. He could hardly breathe when he was as close to her as the son was. He only did what he knew how to do; observe. Like the way she smelled like mint whenever she had exhaled. Or the way she looked up at him with begging eyes.

His head swam when the son dipped her, watching her dance to the energetic music. If only that were him. Then everything would be good. Unless, well, it wasn't. Korra didn't like him that way. She called him his friend. A _friend. _He shook his head and started walking towards the entrance, past the men getting drunk, past Korra and her 'friend', past everyone.

Korra wasn't too busy to notice he was leaving. She saw his scruffy black hair first and then noticed that his head was down. The chief's son, Yora, was talking about himself mostly, even as they danced. He was too focused on his own self to not even notice when he stepped on her feet. "Hey… hey Yora." She tried to stop him from talking as Howl walked farther away. "Stop. Let me go." She growled at him. The son frowned but untangled his arm from around her.

She caught him pushing past the fur flap and out of the dining hall. "Howl…" She whispered. People had already reformed the barrier out, making it hard to escape for herself. "Howl!" She shouted after him, not caring if she was close to the White Lotus leaders. They were already chugging down on seal skinned glasses.

She pushed past the flap and into the white winter wind. She shivered. Her parka was still inside, but she didn't want to risk losing him in the snow. She rubbed her fingers together, the little firebending she had warming up. "Howl!" She shouted, looking around.

"What?" She jumped when she saw him, leaning against the ice wall. His head hung low at the ground, his cloak wrapped tightly around himself. His amber eyes slowly lifted to hers. It was a relief that she knew someone with a different color eye then everyone else here. The blue that everyone else had was too old, too boring. She shivered again. "Oh, Spirits, you're going to have frost bite."

"No I won't." She said as her teeth chattered. He lifted himself up off the wall and pulled his dark brown cloak around them. Instant warmth surrounded her as she pressed herself to her chest. _Oh. _She thought as he wrapped his arms around her as well. His chest wasn't the same lankiness as it had been when he first had come to the South Pole. She'd been tired and had fallen against him. Though incredibly sleepy, she had felt his ribs nearly jutting out of his stomach. Now, they were replaced by toned skin, lumps replaced the ribs. _Ohh. "_What are you doing out here?" She questioned.

"Having fun." He said bluntly. She rolled her eyes.

"Standing in the cold is not _fun._ It's torture. Come back inside where it's warm." She begged. Her silk-soft words touched him softly. He pondered it for seconds before sighing. Without another word, he gave in, and she took his hand. His eyes lingered on her for a moment as she pushed them into the igloo, before her touch became too much for him and his fingers untangled from hers.

For a few moments, he watched as she returned to the dance floor, and he sighed. The first course had already been spread around (sea prunes and grilled frozen cod), the music had picked up from energetic to insane, and the first keg had been emptied. Korra turned to face him, her grin wide. "Come dance with me, Howl."

Howl froze. "Korra—"

"Don't 'Korra' me. I want to dance." She extended her rather small hand with a smile on her face, warm and comforting. He knew if she said please, he would collapse to her every whim. So instead, he took her offer. Everyone else would be too drunk to remember, right?

Her grin extended wider. "Yay!" She exclaimed for the second time that day. He smiled. He had no control with this girl, and he didn't care. He could be as shy as he wanted to be.

Korra took his hand and easily explained the moves. The banging of the drums was what he had to pay attention to, as it was the underlying of the moves. His feet felt heavy in the boots he'd been required to wear if he were going to climb through the snow home. They pounded on the furs with the beat, unlike Korra's smooth, rhythmic moves. He had only visited a dance hall once when he was young, and was always a wallflower. This, however, was fun. The faster the drums thumped, the faster their feet went. Korra threw back her head and laughed and Howl felt himself doing the same.

After three more fast paced songs, the tone slowed down. Instead, as the second course of disgusting seafood was served, the music men began to play a song composed of the flute and Tsungi Horn. He immediately paled as Korra positioned his hand on her waist. "I-I-"He wanted to say something, honest, but he couldn't find the words. Korra grinned innocently and placed his other hand on her shoulder. His chest tightened as she wrapped her arms around his throat.

"It's easy." She said. "Just move in circles. And don't step on my feet." She warned with an underlying tone of playfulness. She started leading, they started dancing, synched breathing mingling in between them. Only a few inches keep them apart as the Tsungi horn slowly played a song that even he recognized; it was Aang's song to Katara. Before he could talk her out of the dance, she laid her head against his chest. Heat erupted in Howl's cheeks, burning shamefully. Korra made no move against it, except for the slow and focused circles they continued to make. Every other couple on the pelted floor seemed to be doing it as well. And from the looks of it, they were out of sight from any of the White Lotus leaders.

Howl exhaled softly and tightened his grip around her, slowly pacing back and forth to the gentle music.


	3. Scared

Chapter 3

Winter winds slammed against the compound. Guards had to put up special heaters around their guard posts if they didn't want to freeze to death. The blizzard had tied itself to the South Pole and continued to batter it with ice and sleet and cold air. Korra's training was stopped for the winter because there was too much moisture in the air. She couldn't conjure a fireball and neither could the masters.

Guard posts had been narrowed down to one hour in the cold of the night. That way the cold was being equally shared between the men. Howl, however, had offered to take up two shifts. He didn't want to risk Korra sneaking out into the middle of the winter and getting lost. If she was going to run, he was going to watch her.

But it was nights like this when he really wished he hadn't. It was the winter solstice, the longest day of the South Pole. And night was everywhere; not even the sun could be bothered to wake up and warm them. Not that the snow would let it. A sharp wind full of frozen icicles stung his face. His teeth were chattering so badly that he could feel it deep in the roots of his gums. If he had known it would be _this _cold, he didn't think he would have volunteered.

"Howl!" He heard. He exhaled, thankful for his fellow guard relieving him of his duty. The man had furs lining his hood, almost as if he had been living in the Water Tribe all of his life. Instead of caring, Howl acknowledged him and nearly raced to the hatch, shivering as he walked to the bunks. A crack of unusual thunder echoed through the sky, and he heard a pitiful cry into the wind. He stopped and it happened again. With a sigh, he realized what it was. _Naga._

He thought about waking Korra but decided better of it. He could comfort the polar bear-dog on his own and let Korra sleep. He knew it, and made up his tired mind to walk to the stable where the animal was kept.

The big white lump was pressed against the corner of the darkened pen, whining every time another crack of thunder echoed. Howl raised the lantern above his head and smiled, walking over to her. She started growling when she heard his footsteps in the fluffy pelted den. "Hey girl." He said, setting the lantern down on the ground and walking over to her. She barked angrily before another growl of thunder invaded her mind, making her shrink into the wall more. "It's okay. It's just me."

He settled down into the pelts closest to her, reaching out a hand to pet her. Naga yelped before she reacted. Her eyes were massive from the stormy weather and he smoothed her scattered fur. She looked like she had been through an electricity storm, but he knew that wasn't the case. He spotted a brush that Korra usually used to clean her. He made no sudden movements, knowing this massive beast could kill him without a second thought, and reached past the lantern. He grabbed the hairbrush before moving over to her and gently smoothing out her fur.

Naga stopped growling at him and started to whine, flinching every so often when another burst of thunder invaded the room. The cold winds didn't reach him and the dog, thankfully, and soon he grew hot. He shed his cloak and helmet, and another layer of his short. There was no telling if he should go back outside, not in the midst of a thunder-snow, but he didn't want to overheat either.

Suddenly, the dog started whining again, her voice higher pitched than before. "What is it, girl?" He questioned, rubbing between her ears. He didn't want her barking to wake Korra; she needed her rest. She was always so energetic during the day and, yes, he'd seen her only at peace when she was snoring away. A small grin appeared on his face and he felt himself blushing, the heat on his cheeks more than the heat the lantern was giving off.

"Howl?" Korra's voice startled him more than it should have. He turned and glanced up at her, smiling sheepishly. "Is Naga okay?"

"Yeah." Howl said, rubbing the dog's ears again. The silky soft fur reminded him of a long time ago and he slowly pulled away, not wanting to relive memories in front of her. Naga perked at the sound of Korra's voice, rushing forward to meet her. Then it happened all at once. Naga tipped over the lantern when she ran to meet Korra. The lantern fell over and erupted Howl's cape into flames. Howl cursed and jumped forward, while Korra waterbended some of the frozen snow onto the cloak. Effectively, it put out the flames, but the excess covered him. His clothes were soaked through and through, and his hair hung down in his eyes. He huffed, flicking the sodden black lengths out of his eyes.

Korra laughed. "Looks like you need a bath, Lotus boy." She teased, before she saw the uncomfortable look on his face. His cloak was a bit crispy around the edges but not enough to worry about. He started shivering though. She hadn't thought about the roaring wind. "Oh, Howl—"She started, sitting down on the pelted floor beside him. Her massive parka could cover the both of them if they huddled together; because there was no way he could go outside and live.

Naga had retreated to her corner with another crack of thunder when Korra realized. "You were in here calming her down?" She questioned, laying the parka down over them both and snuggling into Naga's silk soft fur. Howl didn't answer; he was too busy focusing on not freezing, but slowly he seemed to nod. "Here," Korra said, snuggling against him to keep him warm.

Howl suddenly grew very hot due to the thought that this was _Korra_ snuggling against him, her own body so warm. His cheeks felt like they were in the pools of lava he'd seen on the main island of his home. Korra didn't like him like that; she just wanted him to be warm for the mess that she caused. Yes, that's what it was. "You can lean against Naga. She doesn't mind." Korra said softly. _Not that the dog does, what if I get caught with Korra on my hip? _ He thought uncomfortably, but he lay against the softest thing he'd ever felt. Naga whined softly, but her actions weren't as vocal now that Korra was here.

Almost immediately, the warmth seemed to lull him to exhaustion. He glanced over at Korra and found her cyan gaze observing him. "What?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Korra smiled, tilting her head slightly. "You came to sit with her without being asked to." She whispered, a slight blush forming on her face. Howl watched her for a second and returned the smile, before turning away and yawning. "You had to keep watch before it, didn't you?"

"Maybe." He shrugged it off. "It wasn't anything important. Just an hour."

Korra's gentle grip on his arm tightened slightly. Her finger grazed his chest and he caught his breath, trying not to look at her. "You sat in the cold for an hour and then came to watch her." Her head leaned softly on his shoulder, making his chest tighten.

"Korra—" He started, but she cut him off with a wide yawn. Howl slowly peeked over at her, her eyes lazily dropping. "Just… get some sleep." He whispered, patting her knee through the parka. She nodded slowly, curling up against him. He smiled helplessly. He wanted to think that the guards wouldn't find them curled up against each other. He wished that, for once, he didn't have to worry about them. He wanted to relax around her, but he felt like he couldn't.

Because the Avatar needed to focus on training and not about falling for a certain guard on night duty.


	4. Dream Catcher

Chapter 4

"And they have these… things! Called cat-gators!" Korra rested against Naga, staring up at the Southern sky. Her face looked exasperated as she stared at the clouds passing by, Howl noticed while he watched her. Her hair moved over her cyan eyes, wisps from her failing ponytails. Howl smiled softly and glanced up at the snowy drifts in the plains.

The blizzard had finally decided to move onwards, away from the compound and village. Howl was thankful for the sun more than anything. His roots were too it and even if he wasn't a true firebender, he could still feel his father's ties strong in him. He'd never mentioned to Korra that he was of Fire Nation descent or that he had the bending blood in him. He never drew attention to him because he was unsure of how to handle it.

Korra had been cooped up and kept out of the winter storm until it passed, and she had spent her time with Master Katara. The old woman had plenty of stories to tell to the new Avatar and eagerly had explained all the adventures she could remember. Unfortunately, with the storm, Howl had been kept away from Korra too. He'd missed her something fierce and when he finally had the day of guard off, Korra had begged to go into town.

At first, the White Lotus leaders had denied it flat. But Katara had said it would be good for her to get out of the compound and visit her family while the storm was gone. The elder had claimed that all the finest food choices would be coming in because of accessibility. Korra had lit up immediately. Still, the Lotus leaders had pushed her away from the idea, saying it wasn't safe enough. So Korra decided to take one guard and one guard only.

Howl, of course.

He'd laughed when the idea had first risen. "You're crazy." He had teased. She hadn't replied, a simple pout crossing over her face. Her bottom lip had jutted out and her brows creased. She hadn't been crazy, but the fact that they were willingly letting her go with only one guard to a town sure seemed like it.

Now, Naga was taking a leisure stroll to the town that seemed miles away. He was awkwardly pressed against her back, his hands wrapped around her waist. "I can't believe you talked me into this." He muttered, hoping the wind would catch his words.

She gently prodded him in the stomach with her elbow. "It'll be fun! We can do anything we want and you don't have to worry about getting caught." She said, glancing over her shoulder to look at him. Howl didn't meet her gaze, afraid that he would be seen blushing. Instead, he started at the snowy paw prints Naga made, shaking his head in amazement. "Besides, Lotus boy, I have to tell you about the terrible Canyon Crawlers! Katara said…"

Her voice trailed into a story that he was more than happy to listen to. His late night watch had kept him up until the morning. With a subtle yawn, he felt himself relax against her. As she continued her story, his eyes dropped while the sun on the horizon rose. His back slumped over subconsciously and the light began to fade from his vision.

Korra felt him lay against her back and she smiled. "Come on Naga. Let's get Lotus boy to the town." Naga barked and raced off, sending snow chunks across the frozen landscape. The white blinded her with such stunning sunlight; something she'd desperately missed. As soon as her airbending training was finished, Korra wanted to leave this horrible place. Though she called it home and really did love it, there was so much left to see in the world. So much to do and say and experience. She would take Naga, of course, and Howl. If he'd only be willing to come. She could take him back to his Fire Nation home and he could show her all the hit things to do there. Surely the heat of the main island was more comforting than the lashing snow winds?

_Howl will come._ She decided, seeing a row of sparkling white igloos as she overcame a hill. _And we'll have an adventure just like Katara and Aang did. _

Before she could spot her parent's igloo, Naga ripped to the side and started chasing after a stray Tiger Seal. "Naga!" She giggled, feeling Howl's hands around her waist slipping. "Naga, stop!" She begged, laughing so hard that she could hardly breathe. Howl's grip flung off of hers and he fell into the snow, hitting it so hard that he nearly sunk through the snow. His helmet went skidding across the ice.

Korra threw herself off of the polar bear-dog and raced over to the helmet. A blue shaded, White Lotus, standard guard helmet. Only this one was special. This one was _Howl's_. She put it on her head before running back to where Naga was sniffing the stirring figure of her best friend. "Howl?" She asked as she reached him, looming over him. Her shadow covered his face, blocking any light from him so the sun didn't blind him. "Howl, can you hear me?"

"No." He teased lightly, before groaning. Korra exhaled in relief, turning to Naga and staring at her sternly. "What happened?" He moaned, sitting up in a Howl-shaped hole in the snow. He groaned once more, holding his head. "And what happened to my—"His gaze caught Korra standing innocently beside her pet, a very distinct helmet placed gingerly upon her head. He caught her smirking with pink cheeks. "Korra." He stood, placing his hands on his hips. Every part of him stung from the ice.

"It's mine!" She teased, throwing her legs around Naga and pulling on her reigns. "No touchie!" Naga barked in his face as she turned and thwacked him with her massive tail, knocking him back into the snow. Korra's laughter echoed in his ears as he miserably tried to stand again, his head pounding from hitting the snow bank in the first place. "Come on Lotus boy, come and your helmet!"

"Spirits, help me." He grumbled, unbuttoning his cloak and breastplate and leaving it in the snow, racing after the trotting dog. "Korra!" He shouted, picking up speed as his boots collided with the ice. He managed to stay steady as he reached them and he threw himself onto Naga's saddle, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, not fair." Korra mumbled playfully, poking him in the stomach. Howl panted from the run and having just woken, but he grabbed his helmet and put it back on his head.

"Now take me back." He begged, breathing heavily.

"Nah."

"Korra!"

Korra threw her head back and laughed, clicking the reins. "Come on Naga!" She encouraged. The dog shot forward, nearly throwing Howl off once again. Yet he tightened his grip around her waist as they raced into the town. It was full of life and laughter, so much different than the compound Korra had been raised on. It was the entire reason she loved sneaking out and coming here; it was her only source of entertainment.

She spotted her parent's igloo and smiled. "There, Naga. It's home." She breathed. Her pet barked and skittered to the home and pulled in front of the door. "Good girl. Stay." She ordered, the dog giving her a skeptical look. Howl grinned and followed Korra's gaze to the house. She knocked once or twice, but no one answered. He frowned when she spoke up again. "They're probably out in town, or congratulating Yora on his birthday."

Howl didn't remember who Yora was, but he surely remembered Korra's parents from her stories about them. He knew she missed them a lot even if she didn't show it in her actions. "Of course." He said reassuringly, unsure if she expected him to say anything. She glanced up at him and smiled sincerely. Howl instantly warmed, much to his shock.

"Then come on." She tied her arm with hers and yanked him away from the hut, leaving Naga sitting behind. He felt insane for enjoying her touch, stupid because he knew he shouldn't feel like that. His heart shouldn't be skipping beats like it was as she led him in between the market stalls. Disgusting smelling fish and sweet scented candles. Trinkets like moon necklaces, candies shaped like tiny animals. Incredible jewelry made out of glass beads and sewn wrist bands. "Ohh." Korra whispered softly, her eye catching on something and pulling both of them to a stop. Howl nearly crashed into her and peeked over her shoulder at the item that had stilled them.

It wasn't much. A tiny dream catcher hanging from a thin string that didn't look strong enough to withstand anytime of winter wind, with such intricate glass designs in a wicker circle. He frowned as Korra touched it. As she did, thousands of specks went across the snow, different colors lighting up the dazzling snow. "It's gorgeous." Korra whispered.

"Do you like it?" The vendor walked out of a pelted tent, an older woman with soft blue eyes. She smiled warmly, for an elder with hardly any pearly whites past her lips. "It was made with intricate lightning striking the finest sand in the entire Nation."

Korra nodded quickly. "It's very beautiful." She whispered, glancing at it once more. Howl stiffened. "I love it."

Korra loved it. Korra _loved _it. He could get it for her and she would hang it up in her room at the compound and be reminded of their adventure to the town together. His heart jump started. If it was made in the Fire Nation, with lightning, it would remind her of him too. He patted his back pocket once and cursed. The branded cow-hippo leather wallet was in his breast plate's chest pocket. He _had _to get the dream catcher for her.

"What's your name, young one?" The old woman asked Korra. He felt her grip tighten nervously and a similar thought popped into his head as well. While she looked harmless enough, this woman could be a cold blooded killer. He knew he could fight her off need be, but if there was a chance she got word to someone else…

"Kanna." Korra said smoothly, and Howl slowly let out his extended breath. "My name is Kanna."

"Well, Kanna, I'm sure if you ask this handsome boy you've got hanging on your arm he'll buy it for you." The old woman smiled cheekily at the both of them. Korra and Howl met gazes and awkwardly smiled, disconnecting their arms in a swift movement.

"I didn't bring money." Howl said shamefully, plotting on how to get back to his cloak and breastplate. He wanted that dream catcher just for her.

Korra didn't seem too upset when they parted from the older woman and walked a tiny book store igloo. The lightest breeze waved the sign, creaking and crawling under pressure. Before they could enter, though, Korra gasped. "Mom!" She cried, racing away from him and throwing her arms around a woman with long, fishtail braids crawling down her back. "Mom, it's so great to see you!"

Howl blanked. Now was his chance. He had to get back to the outskirts of town and get her that dream catcher. He walked up to her and touched her shoulder. Korra turned back to him, her cyan eyes wet with happy tears. Instantly a pang of sadness filled him. "I'm going to be in there." He said softly, pointing to the bookstore. "Stay with your mother. I'll meet you back at the igloo when I'm finished." He said sternly, trying to put on his strongest guard voice on.

"O-okay." She said, smiling up at him with knowing eyes. He shook his head, ignoring her. It was hard, but he didn't want to see Senna staring at him after he'd been watching her so closely. "Be careful, Howl."

"Yes ma'am." He muttered, dipping his head to both of them and walking across the snow-pact road. With a swift glance, he peeked over his shoulder to see the two girls moving down the line of market stalls. His heart pounded out of rhythm and he ran as fast as he could to the old woman's stand. She glanced up, curious to see his return. "I need that dream catcher. You can't let anyone get it, please."

She frowned. "And what do I get for it?" She questioned. Howl huffed. She certainly was a cruel woman, but he shook his head at the thought.

"I'll be back and I'll pay you extra for it. Please." He hated begging as much as he hated expressing his feelings. The old woman eyed him skeptically before she slowly nodded. He exhaled in relief as she took it down from the tendril string. "Thank you." He breathed, before taking off running back towards where he'd left his stupid uniform.

It was nearly covered in snow when he reached it, yanking it off and brushing it off. He went to take off his helmet when he frowned. _Spirits, please don't let me kill her after this excursion. _The Avatar had once again taken his stupid headpiece. Shrugging on his chest plate and cloak, he lugged himself back to the town. Korra's igloo was still locked, thankfully, and he removed the leather wallet from his pocket and shed the breastplate. His shoulders ached from the run back and his throat screamed for a simple glass of water. He wrapped the cloak tighter around himself, noticing the sky getting darker. Any minute now, Korra would be home.

He patted Naga to stay once more and shuffled into the marketplace, where each and every one of the vendors were putting away their things and closing up for the night. He reached the empty trinket stall and whimpered, noticing it, too, was empty. "No." He whispered, rubbing his head angrily. "You must be joking."

With a heavy heart, he started back towards the igloo, his feet stomping slowly against the snow-path. His head ached from the run and the chill was getting heavier. His heartbeat was almost too slow, as compared to when he was racing to get the one thing he wanted most other than Korra. "Excuse me?" He heard from down the way. A young woman stood in the place of the old woman's shop, her faded grey eyes anything but pretty. She had a scraggly braid that hung across her shoulder and small shoulders, and a nose that pinched in. "My grandmother said you would return."

In seconds, he had his wallet out and was holding the dream catcher. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He whispered, nearly hugging the intricate piece of art to his chest. He forked over the cash of whatever was needed, his cheeks aching from the smile. The woman just smiled and shooed him away as it grew darker. Howl's eyes had grown accustomed to the night in the South Pole; he was used to the Southern Lights shining across the sky and leading his way around. But tonight there was no such hope. Instead, the clouds were returning.

With a curse, he realized that he and Korra couldn't stay the night.

He ran with whatever energy he had left and found Naga already saddled up. Senna and Korra's father stood beside her, _his _helmet resting on her head. "Korra!" He shouted, running up to her. Korra turned and grinned, something that appeared thankful and relieved. He walked up, grabbed his breastplate, and swung his legs over Naga's saddle. She returned the Eskimo kisses that her parents gave her sadly and glanced at him. There was pain behind her gaze, pain and depression and loneliness. Before he could speak, she lashed on Naga's reins and pushed the polar bear-dog into the freezing night.

It was just before midnight when they made it home, in the darkest and coldest storm yet. Korra was already asleep; she'd passed out from exhaustion before they were half way there. Howl hauled her from Naga's form and carried her through the wind and snow, tucking her close to his chest. She was cuter when she slept, at peace with the world and with herself. He opened the wooden door to her room and sighed at how warm it seemed. She had thousands of unread books lining a shelf by her bed. The seal-quilted ice bed seemed comfortable enough as she snuggled inside of it.

Howl spotted the lone window on the other side of her bed. Careful not to disturb her, he tiptoed around and hung up the dream catcher. He bid her a peaceful night's sleep and stepped out into the storm, where the first watch was his.


	5. Stories

Chapter 5

It was hardly past sunset when the night guard came in and shook him roughly awake. "Howl. Your shift." He hissed, putting his hands on his hips. Howl grumbled inwardly, his head aching as the guard returned to his game of Pai Sho. His stomach growled. Howl frowned and searched his mind back to when he had last eaten. He hadn't; Korra had stolen it. Even if he liked her, that was his lunch.

Grabbing his breastplate and thick cloak, he walked to the small kitchen that most of the guards used for their alcohol smuggling. His eyes glanced over and he found a banapple. Frowning, he took and bit into it, the juices streaming down in a single line out of the corner of his mouth. The tangy but tart fruit stung the back of his throat and he struggled to swallow. He grabbed a bottle of frozen water and pulled on his helmet. He sighed, inhaling the most pleasant scent that he'd ever smelled; Korra.

He grabbed a book from his locker and his long sword, attaching it to his belt. He cracked his neck and popped his knuckles, before opening the door into the snow. Shockingly enough, there was no wind or clouds. The moon was almost full and massive, not a cloud in sight. Howl exhaled softly. Korra always felt strongest at a full moon and seemed to think it as more of an advantage. He climbed up the ladder and found his sentry, sitting down in the single chair set out with him. With a single sweep of the snowy landscape, Howl saw no danger. He picked up his book.

It hadn't been more than twenty minutes when he heard snow crunching under foot. His breath caught and he glanced up at the lantern. A slight breeze had made the flame waver ever so slightly. He slowly set the book onto the table beside his single chair and stood. The camp was silent; not a single soul moved. The lights in the barracks shone on the snow, but an eerie fog had formed on the ground. He drew his sword, slowly, so that it didn't make a noise against the metal. Still he focused on the fog, confused.

"_Pst."_ He heard, turning quickly with his sword raised. A line of fog approached him slowly. His heartbeat quickened at the unnatural force coming straight for his sentry. _"Howl."_ He heard the fog whisper. His breath that had been held up tightened, his chest feeling like it was about to explode from lack of air. He readied his stance, ready for the fog's attack.

Suddenly, a big blue shape lunged from the thick fog and tackled him. His sword went flying across the small sentry. They hit the ground with a loud _thud_, Howl wrestling against his opponent's grip. The table hit the ground and sent his novel flying across the tower. His sword cut into his arm, stinging like fury, but ignored it. He wrapped his leg around his enemies and flipped them over, his hands pinning shoulders to the ground. His breathing was fast paced, uneven, when he realized who it was.

"Spirits, Korra, you scared me." He exhaled, shaking his head and sitting up, his head thudding uncomfortably. Her vibrant blue eyes danced as she smirked. Slowly, he removed his hands and pulled off of her. She giggled. "What's so funny?" He questioned, setting up the tipped over chair and table.

"Whatcha been up to?" She questioned, pushing herself off of the ground with a bit of waterbending. He frowned as she picked up his book and glanced at the cover. "Night Play." She read.

"That's mine!"Howl's cheeks burned fiercely as he struggled to grab it back, but he winced when his cut arm hit the clothes on her skin. He bit his tongue from the pain and stumbled back in a chair, letting out a terrible whimper. Shyness had nothing to do with his fear of injury. He had joined the White Lotus to protect, not harm. Which was why he was thankful Korra had grown up here, in confinement, during a time of peace. He couldn't stand to think of her hurt. It took too much of a toll on his mind then imagining her injured… or worse.

Without a second thought, he pulled his sleeve down to hide the wound from her. Korra crossed her arms as he tried to ignore her, shutting his nose in the book. He heard her huff in annoyance and barely held off a smile before tuning back into his story. Korra leaned against the wall, her head tilted.

"Surely you can't enjoy reading." Korra grumbled, glancing over. Howl peeked over the nose of his latest book, cocking a silent brow. "What's it about?" She questioned, reaching for the book again. This time, though Howl saw her and dodged her fingers, trapping her hand between his chest and the book. She struggled to get it away but failed. He sniggered uncontrollably. Finally, she gave up and, much to his surprise, sat in his lap. Her fur pelted clothes rubbed soothingly against his cheek as she snuggled in between him in the book.

Howl couldn't believe what'd she had done until she'd done it. "Will you read it to me?" She asked innocently. "I'm not very good at it." _That's awful._ He thought, trying to regain his smooth breathing but finding it harder than it seemed. _She's trained so much that she hardly knows how to read. _

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He questioned, trying not to imagine the things the others would suspect if they found him here, with her, in his lap.

"I don't want to sleep." She whispered. "Please, Howl? I may go to sleep better if you read to me."

He knew it was a ploy, honest, but he couldn't accept that the innocence in the young Avatar had chosen him to hang out with. As lonely as he had been, eating lunch in a corner while the others busied themselves with work. He'd heard from the other guards that she had been rambunctious. He'd expected that attitude to be more like his home life. He'd been used to that attitude.

Then he'd seen her. He'd been sixteen and she had just turned fifteen, her long brown hair back in a braid. She and Master Katara were busying themselves in water bending a massive ball back and forth. He'd read stories about the Gaang when they had been at their prime but he had never known how talented the Master was. He found his gaze falling between the water and the two girls bending back and forth so smoothly it almost made him want to be a bender.

The young Avatar took the water she had gathered while shooting it at Katara and did a fancy trick by making the water go around her back and through the bending platform. It went straight to Katara's feet and froze expertly. The old woman glanced up in pride and Howl turned to see the Avatar. He had frozen when he spotted her brilliant smile and something had soothed his cold heart to fall hard for her.

He wished he didn't feel like that about her. Not that he didn't want to like her; he was one hundred percent infatuated with her. He could watch her every movement and tell you exactly what she liked or hated. The way her brows scrunched with the slightest hint led him to believe she was annoyed. The crinkling of her nose; embarrassed. The sad glint in her eye whenever he prodded at her that he was busy was loneliness. He hated that one the most and it was always that that made him fall victim to her every want and need. She didn't know how badly he was wrapped around her finger. He supposed she thought that was what best friends did. After all, he and Naga were the only people who she could talk about anything.

Korra waited expectantly for him to read to her and when he started, she closed her eyes. "There was a time in the old world…." His voice had been so childish when she first met him. He'd been so skinny, so lanky. "… when the dragons still existed and thrived…." At the time, he'd had short hair like the other new shipment of guards. Pale as the snow on the ground. Shy and jumpy as a mouse-rabbit. "…when the strongest fliers were air bison…." He wasn't used to what the other guards were taught. He talked to her like she was a human and not a piece of glass. He shared his lunches with her whenever she asked.

"…and there was a fair daughter, with eyes as blue as the sea…." He had trembled every moment near her and sometimes still did, although she didn't understand why. He had always taken care of her when she needed it. "…she was the prettiest thing a man could lay eyes on…." She felt her eyes growing heavy, but there was no way she could fall asleep now. She wanted to listen to his voice continue. When he had turned seventeen two months after he had arrived, she had wanted to get something for him. It was the first time they snuck out. He was tired, and she was eager, so she grabbed his hand and threw him on Naga and ran.

"…unfortunately, the king of this land didn't want his daughter to be married to any peasant boy. So he requested a guardian to protect her, to put her in the highest tower of a fortified tower…."

She snuggled closer to him. Though there was no wind, she wanted to feel his warmth. He hardly ever let her in this close. Maybe it was because the guards were all busy with their games inside the barracks. Howl's chest plate was uncomfortable, but she didn't dare ask him to take it off. He was supposed to be protecting her, like the guardian in his precious book. "… and while protecting her, the guardian fell in love with the daughter. He made his advances in secret, so that the father couldn't tell he felt that way…." She pushed down a yawn, too entranced by his magical words.

After a while of reading to her, he felt her breathing slow and he smiled inwardly. "The fair daughter begged him to take her away, because she, too, was in love him." His heart beat became slower with realization. His arm ached, but it wasn't important enough for him to move. "So they escaped together on a dragon named Sorzoa. The father found out, eventually, and sent for the man to be put to death." His words began to fade. "The guardian fought and fought for his lover, but in the end it was too much. The daughter was returned and was forced to watch him be put to death."

He was tempted to continue, but he figured Korra was already asleep. He sighed softly, hesitating, before he kissed the top of her head. "That's why I'm afraid to fall for you." He whispered, his words tearing with the wind. He leaned back in his seat and continued to read.

However, Korra heard.


	6. Blood Pact

**A/N Thanks to Q for reviewing and giving me that helpful advice. I need to do that, badly, but it seems to just skip my mind from time to time. Thanks :)**

**Also, thanks for adding the stories to the favorites/watch list. First fanfiction ever and I'm really finding every little thing insanely cool :D**

Chapter 6

Howl should have known that as soon as he was off for one day, Korra would disappear. He knew the other guards well enough to know that, unlike him, they were too busy trying to find something more entertaining than watching over a fifteen year old Avatar. He wanted one day of rest, just one. A day where he could sleep late and read as many books as he wanted without having to go outside in the frigid weather of winter would have been too perfect.

Instead, he had been woken to the alarm calls going off in the camp and instantly he knew what had happened. Ever since the night on the tower, Howl and Korra had shuffled past each other with few spoken words and little acknowledgement. He wondered why she had become so distant; maybe it was the story he'd read? He wasn't sure. All he was sure about was that if he didn't find her, he would be both lonely and without a job.

So he pulled on his clothes and cloak but left the breastplate behind. There was hardly any need for it; the worst damage that could be inflicted on his would be falling. Which, in his case, was likely. A light snow had lost all chances of finding footprints of the girl or her massive pet. Still, he had an idea of where she could be hiding. He trudged up the snow cliff, finding it much harder without Naga, and made it to the top.

Multiple times before, Korra had come to hide in a cave she considered her safe place. It was just over the snow cliff and hidden by the usual snow barricade. He'd almost missed it when he spotted a small, small red flag poking out where white should be. He sighed, shaking his head, and leaned against the snow barrier. "You know they're looking for you." He mumbled, crossing his arms. Spirits, he was exhausted.

"Howl!" The snow wall that she'd bended up immediately came down, Howl with it. He fell back and hit his back against the hardest slab of stone. His breath caught in his throat and he inhaled sharply. "Oops." Korra whispered, pulling him farther into the cave. She smiled when she saw him. She knew it had been his day off and had freely considered telling him to meet her here in the first place once her firebending had grown fed up and dismissed her for the day. But when she found him, he'd looked so tired and helpless. And small. For the first time in a long time, he looked vulnerable.

Howl rubbed his head subconsciously. "Thanks." He muttered under his breath as she bended the wall once more. The cave was aglow with a small fire that made his amber eyes dance eagerly, she noticed. Dark rings hung below his eye sockets, his cheeks pale.

She grabbed her sides. He was mad at her, she knew. "Howl?" She questioned, scooting farther towards the back wall where Naga rested, the dog out. He glanced up at her, the tired expression in his eyes heavy. "I'm sorry I made you come looking for me." She whispered.

Howl's brow rose. Korra, apologizing? It seemed like a rarity, because she honestly hadn't done anything wrong. She was a teenager who needed just the right breath of freedom. Instead she was a teenager with a thousand and one responsibilities piled onto her shoulders and no hint to freedom. He patted beside him gently, struggling to keep his eyes open. The fire was making him drowsy but he didn't want to sleep. Not while there were the possibilities that he could be sucked into a different reality while Korra hung dangerously in the middle of safe and free.

Korra hesitated before accepting his offer and crawled over. His hands seemed to be trembling, she noticed, but why? He had never been that scared before. Maybe when she had disappeared, he had gotten nervous? Had he been worried about her? She found herself begging to know. Ever since his words on the tower that she had accidently heard, she didn't know what to think. He was her best friend. But somewhere… somewhere in the back of her mind…?

"Can you read me a story?" She questioned, sitting beside him and smiled when he exhaled in feigned annoyance. Same old Howl. Same guy who could make her feel better without even saying one word.

"I didn't bring a book." She frowned, unfolding her arms and bending a small piece of snow from the wall she'd built. The water formed different shapes as she absentmindedly pictured the animals in the pictures she'd seen. Howl watched her, trying to identify them as they scrolled through his head. Cat-gator, moose-lion, armadillo-bunny… for a girl who hadn't seen the world, she surely knew a lot about animals. Her concentration broke and the water fell in between them.

"C-can you tell me a story, then? About growing up?" She asked, watching the water sizzle and evaporate with the heated flames lapping near it. When she glanced up, she saw Howl frowning, his brows clenching close together. She immediately wanted to take her question back. He was so self-conscious about his childhood, so reserved when it came to his home. His eyes flickered to hers, amber seemingly pouring over her and warming her. "Never mind, I shouldn't have—"

"Did I ever tell you my father was a firebender?" He interrupted, startling her. Her interest piqued, and she crossed her legs, glancing up to him expectantly. One side of Howl's grin lifted up, giving him a lopsided look. "And that my father fought in the Hundred Years War?"

"No." She breathed, her mind stolen by the story.

"Yes." He teased, squeezing his tunic under his fingers. She stuck her tongue out at him, a laugh rising from his diaphragm. Korra tugged on his cloak for him to continue. "They were both firebenders, and they both served their country."

"What did they do? What ship did your grandfather sail on? Is that why you joined the White Lotus?" Her questions came in mere seconds, her eyes wide with shock. Howl chuckled, sitting up straighter and making the mistake of meeting her gaze. Immediately, her cyan blue eyes drew him in, a small sense of home flooding his stomach. His laughter and smiles faded instantly, the same loneliness that had invaded his dreams and nightmares returning to him.

Korra spotted it immediately. Howl seemed to be in pain. His eyes had glazed over, emotionally blocking her out. Her brows furrowed as she tried to reach out to him. What nerve had she struck? Her hand touched his knee and his breathing began to pick up. She'd never seen him this upset before; this was the most emotion she'd ever seen him express and it wasn't even a dignified answer! "Howl, it's okay." She whispered, panic racing through her.

Howl tried to get the pictures of his family out of his head. He knew he was scaring Korra and he honestly didn't mean to. When he felt her hand touching his knee, his mother appeared in his eyes. He had loved her more than anyone else. He had come to her first whenever he needed something. He had lost a piece of himself when she had been killed.

He found that piece in Korra.

Struggling to get his breathing back under control, he grasped Korra's hand for support. Korra's cheeks grew pink, but she wouldn't let him see. He needed her more than ever. She wanted desperately to be there for him, like he had always been there for her. He was her best friend, her only human friend, and the only one who she could trust to take her anywhere.

"It's okay, Howl. I'm here." She whispered. Howl glanced at her and felt the smile returning to his face. His heart fluttered weakly when he touched the inside of her soft but calloused hand, begging for this to last. He wanted to give her everything, but felt that it would be hard since he couldn't give her freedom.

Instead, he decided to continue the story. He put all the memories of his family into the back of his head but left the one story that his grandfather used to tell so well. "The Fire Lord wanted to be renamed the Phoenix King." He said. Korra's eyes widened as he continued, describing the battle in as much detail as he could, as much detail as his grandfather had given the boy. "He had the pleasure of meeting Sokka." He said, a proud grin on his face.

Korra had never noticed it, but when he smiled, he was exquisitely handsome. She was used to the shy boy who hid her whenever a guard spotted the two of them together. She knew the job was important to him, but now she knew why. After the war, his grandfather had joined the White Lotus. Then, his son. Then, Howl. Two Avatar lifetimes, three brilliant lives. She was extra thankful that her former life had forgiven the soldiers, because Howl might not have been with her. She might have not had a friend like him.

Howl's story finished abruptly when they heard voices above the snow. Korra extinguished the fire instantly, petting Naga's head to keep her from barking. Howl moved to the back of the cave with her. Even though they needed to get back, finding them here, alone and together, might give a guard the wrong idea. Soon the sounds faded back to the dull silence of the wind. He sighed and offered her his hand. "We have to go." He whispered. "They've been looking for you."

Korra's gaze looked crestfallen, but she gladly accepted his hand and pulled herself up, petting Naga gently. He watched as she pushed the snow out of the entrance and led the pet out. Howl took Naga's reins from Korra as she bended back the snow to hide her safe haven. He glanced over his shoulder and spotted the guards disappearing into the sunset. Perfect, they were heading back to camp. He glanced at Korra, whose head was down in false shame. They had practiced it multiple times before and he started down the hill.

When they returned to the camp, Korra was scolded. Howl was rewarded with thanks but he felt nothing. He knew just how badly she wanted to escape.

That night, he snuck out of the barracks and to her sanctuary. The one window held his tiny dream catcher, the rosary glass making speckles on the ground like summer. He left the note on her window sill before pounding on the glass twice and running out of sight. A few moments later and he saw her appear. His heart fluttered as he remembered how truly pretty she was. Her hair was down, the brown locks falling and hiding her face.

Korra unrolled the note and saw the familiar scribble that he hardly used. _Meet me out back. –Howl. _ Her gaze instantly flew to the corner where she saw a luminous shadow standing. His amber eyes glinted with the lantern light coming from her room. A small, lopsided smile crossed his face momentarily before disappearing.

She raced to her closet and grabbed her parka, pulling on her hood and sneaking out of the sanctuary. The full moon shone at its highest peak and she felt her powers strengthen like the tides. Her footsteps crunched against of the snow as she peaked around the corner, spotting him and running over to him. Korra hurried over, smiling brightly. She couldn't help it.

"You snuck out," She whispered, grinning slightly.

Howl's smirk returned. "You actually came," He whispered back.

"Why wouldn't I?" She questioned. "For someone so worried about losing his jobs, you've become very daring lately." She teased, leaning against the compound walls.

Howl glanced up at the sentry tower above them and around before he turned to her. "You're rubbing off on me," He poked her nose playfully before grinning. "I had to thank you for calming me down today."

She looked at him, her blue eyes flickering in confusion. "I didn't… I mean… did I?" When he nodded, she continued. "I didn't mean to." She whispered. His head turned nervously. Korra reached up and returned his gaze to her. His chin was cold and wind lashed but he didn't resist her touch. "Can you promise me something?"

"Sure." Howl said bluntly.

"Promise me that you'll go anywhere I'll ask you to go? If I ask you to come with me, will you?"

He froze. "You're not thinking of escaping, are you?" He questioned. Korra sniggered under her breath but shook her head. "Then, what..?"

"One day, I'm going to leave this place." She vowed. "But I don't want to be alone. And you're my best friend, Howl. I don't want to go anywhere without you. We can go to Republic City and have the best time of them all. We can be like Avatar Aang and travel the world while we're young."

As promising as it sounded, Howl didn't know how to reply. His voice was lodged deep in his throat, his heart beating irregularly. "Korra…."

"Please, Howl." She whispered, taking her warm hand in his. Howl stiffened immediately, before the soothing reminder that this was the girl he wanted to love forever was holding it. "It could be fun. And I'll need you to protect me in case something happens."

Howl smiled at the thought. He could protect her, in more ways than just one, but he didn't want to tell her that. With a single squeeze against her hand, he nodded. "I promise."

"You have to make a blood promise." She said.

"A what now?" He questioned, before shaking his head. "A blood promise. So how does one make a blood promise?"

"Give me your knife." She begged. He frowned, hesitant, before Korra reached down and grabbed the dagger off of his belt. Her hand skimmed across his lower stomach, his entire body freezing with the accidental touch. As soon as she reached away, Korra handed him the knife. "Take off your glove." He did so. "Now, you're going to have to draw blood from your palm."

Obediently, Howl put the knife to his palm. "This is gonna hurt, okay?" He muttered, reassuring himself. He pressed the dagger against his skin and hissed, cutting a slight place in his palm, enough to draw blood.

Korra winced as he did, spotting the pain flashing across his face. She wanted to make a promise to him; one he wouldn't refuse. She cared for him too much. When the time came for her hand to be cut, she let him take off her glove and lay it on the ground. Then, as careful as he could, did the same thing to her hand. It hurt like the spirits raining down on them, but she inhaled to push it away. When he drew the dagger back, she saw a small red dot form on her palm.

"I promise, Avatar Korra, that I will follow you where ever you take me." He stuck his hand out. So he'd caught on to the entire ordeal. Korra grinned and placed her hand in his, so that their blood would mingle.

"And I promise, Howl, to take you where ever I go."


	7. Stormy Weather

Chapter 7

Korra woke to the glitters that her glass dream catcher cast on her cheek. It was early, as normally the sun wouldn't wake her up. Howl's present to her, which she absolutely adored, had been making her open her eyes too early for the past days. Still, she cherished it as much as she cherished Howl.

Sighing, she lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. The morning was _evil. _But now that she was awake, Howl interested her more than sleeping. She pushed the furs off of her and wandered to her closet. Her parka lay on the floor of the closet and with a sigh, she picked it up. Shoving on her clothes and pelts, she opened the door to the outside world and stepped out.

The sun glittered on the snow as she wandered to the center of the camp and spotted a sentry on the tower. Shockingly, it wasn't Howl. She put her hands on her hips and called up to him "Excuse me!" She shouted. The sentry turned, an old grey beard covering his face. Her heart thudded uncomfortably. Had someone found out about them being best friends? "You seen a tall, lanky looking fellow? Black hair?" She sighed when the guard eyed her suspiciously and confused. "Reads a lot of books?"

"Oh, you mean Howl." The guard leaned back in his seat. "Haven't seen him today, miss. Might want to check the mess hall or the barracks." With that, he turned and ignored her. Korra sighed, dropping her hands from her hips. This is why it was important for Howl to be on guard. He was the only one to pay attention to her, it seemed. Other than her masters and Naga. She started towards the mess hall, her own stomach grumbling. She opened the door and was hit with a blast of heat.

Glancing around the cafeteria, she saw no sign of Howl. Her frown deepened as she walked to the warm food and took a bowl of fried fish over rice. When she turned, she almost expected Howl to appear. He usually found her either while he was on guard or before he went on his first shift. She grabbed a fork and spotted Katara sitting by herself. With a warm smile, she sat down beside her waterbending master.

"Good morning, Korra." The elder said, her blue eyes warm. "How are you today?"

"Okay, I guess. I didn't expect to wake up this early in the morning." She prodded at her fish with a sigh. Her stomach didn't growl again and she wondered if she truly wasn't hungry, or if she was just full of worry. Howl always greeted her when he wasn't on duty and he _never _missed breakfast. Maybe he was just tired.

They sat in silence as Korra inhaled her food. There was still the barracks to check, and if she could get time in before training, she'd check the training hall for the soldiers. The camp may be confined, but there were a few spots she go to and search for clues on her favorite solider's disappearance.

She finished her fish in a few minutes and smiled at Katara. "I'll see you at training?" She questioned. The elder nodded and busied herself with eating seaweed noodles. Korra knew that the woman could see through her bubbly façade. It wasn't that hard when they had similar personalities in more ways than one.

She wrapped her parka tighter around her and stepped into the sunlight once more. Clouds had invaded the southern sky as she hurried out of the cafeteria and towards the barracks. A chilly wind struck her and nearly bowled her over, and she was more aware of Howl's absence now more than ever. His tall form usually took the wind for her.

Korra opened the barrack doors and peaked in, her gaze sweeping the room without hesitation. The night guards were passed out in their individual bunks as she sneaked over to where she knew Howl slept. His bed was the only one that had been made. Blue sheets overlapping the pelts they'd been given from the tribe she'd come from. Her father's thanks to them all. She ran the silky seal skin through her fingers and sighed. So he wasn't here either. But, oddly enough, his helmet was.

With a sad frown on her face, she exited the barracks with the helmet in tow and started towards the familiar training ground.

"I want to be back at the compound." Howl grumbled uncomfortably. His cheeks had been wind burned, his eyes sore from staring at nothing but white ground and blue eyed females. "Take me back, Sitch." He begged.

"No." His comrade stated, relaxing with his head on a snow pile. "Not until you pick a lady up."

"I don't want a lady." He mumbled. _I want Korra. _Howl immediately felt guilty when he thought that. He shoved his hands into the snow before pushing himself up. "I'm going to get food." His back was frozen solid and so were all of his limbs, which ached for movement. It had only been three hours of sitting still in the snow that he desired to be back in his warm bed. He hadn't even wanted to leave, but Sitch had been an idiot and volunteered him to go.

He was closest to the tribe he and Korra had visited only a week ago. His tunic was soaking wet as he walked into town, strolling up and down the marketplace. He ought to have told Korra where he was going but hadn't had the chance to because of his comrade's incessant begging to go into town on his second day off.

He strolled into the book store surrounded by his favorite; romance novels. His cheeks burned when he saw that he was the only male in the shop, other than the shopkeeper's young son. "Hi!" The child said, running up and shaking his gloved hand. Howl flinched at the act before softening and smiling at him. "I'm Lokka. My daddy says I have to greet everyone at the door the same, but you're cool because you're a boy like me! What's your name? What's that weird outfit you're wearing? Why are you here?"

Howl smiled at the boy. Lokka reminded him of Korra in a way that made his heart swell two sizes bigger. "Lokka, stop bothering that man." The shopkeeper shouted at her son from behind the counter. Her face gave an apologetic smile before he grinned.

"It's really okay. I admire his curiosity." He kneeled before the little boy with what he hoped was a warm smile. "My name is Howl. It's a guardian outfit. And I'm here for books." He ruffled the child's hair before he smiled.

The woman crossed her arms. "You're Korra's guard, aren't you?" She questioned as he aimlessly searched the shelves.

"Yes." He whispered, finding one and picking it up. His eyes scrolled the title before tucking it under his arm. "She's not in town though." Howl repeated the process twice more and walked up to the counter with his purchases. He spotted Lokka jumping up and down behind the desk, trying to peek at his book covers. He was thankful the child couldn't spot it or know what it meant.

"What's the Order like?" The woman questioned as he pulled out his yuans. Howl froze, confused, and struggled to fix his stopped heart. "My husband joined and I just wanted to know how it's treating him."

"Where's he stationed?"

"Republic City." She whispered, patting her son's head softly. Howl felt sorry for the young mother and the boy. He tried hard to imagine if Korra disappeared to Republic City… he wasn't sure if he could take it. Howl knew he would try and request a post change as soon as possible.

But Korra had mingled her blood with his. She had promised that she wouldn't disappear without sudden warning and he had promised he would go with her the minute she decided to leave. He knew he should have made her promise not to go until her training was finished completely. It was too late. His hand still ached from the puncture in his hand from the previous night.

"It's rough." He said softly. "Make him feel needed when he comes home." He explained, grabbing the books and tucking them tighter under his arm. Howl nodded towards the little boy and mother before turning and walking out of the store.

Clouds had appeared when he exited the store, his eyes focused on the ground. He still had one place to visit before he left. Korra's sixteenth birthday was coming soon. He wanted to thank her for being his best friend even when she got him so close to trouble that he thought he was going to lose his job. He wanted to thank her for not leaving this lonely soul to die in the winter.

He walked up to the old woman's stall and glanced around. A new shipment of supplies had come in recently, that much he knew, but he hadn't exactly visited town since the storm. Spring had sprung in the Earth Kingdom and the older woman had lots of vibrant colors of trinkets on display. His eyes glanced over the multiple animal carvings she had. It was so good to see different shades of green and red and purple. He'd almost forgotten what they had looked like. Down here, it was only blue and white and brown. Nothing in the middle, nothing more.

"Oh!" The old woman's voice made his head shoot up and hit a wind chime, setting it off. He hissed in annoyance, rubbing his helmetless head. "Welcome back, sir. Can I ask you what seems fit?"

He reached down and ran his hand along a moose-lion carving. "How much for the carvings?"

"They come in a set. They represent animals from all around the world. 25 yuans." She said. Howl winced slightly at the thought of how empty his wallet would seem without that money, but he forked over the cash and smiled as the woman gave it to him. Korra always had a strong connection with animals and he hoped this would be good enough.

He started back to Sitch as more clouds gathered, sealing the promise for snow. His hands were full. Sitch hardly even eyed him when he took the reins of the dog sled. "Storm's coming." He told the soldier. Sitch's black eyes opened one by one as he set the supplies on the sled. "Time to go."

"Alrighty then. You pick up a lady?" He questioned, sitting on the front of the sled. Howl rolled his eyes absentmindedly; he would be happy to just get back to the compound, eat, and talk to Korra. The latter would be before anything else, he hoped. He missed her something fierce. Sitch's sled took the lead as the dogs started up, Howl following close behind.

In truth, the storm was practically overhead when the two men appeared back into town. Korra recognized one of the guards as Sitch. He and Howl sat together during breakfast. That was the closest she knew them to be. Her heart fluttered when the second one entered the gate, black hair helmetless. She breathed in relief. He was home, safe and sound.

She had left him a note on his pillow saying to meet her in the same spot as the previous night when he returned, but now she wasn't sure if he would come. An icy water ball hit her and she went flying on the training course. Glancing up at her master, she saw Katara with her arms crossed and a single brow raised. "Practice is cancelled. Go shower and relax."

Korra would usually do that. But today was different. She pulled up her hood and ran to where she had begged Howl to meet her. Her fingers were frozen, her dagger mark aching severely, when she ran into something strong and hard. "Oops, I—"She blinked and gasped. "Howl!"She threw her arms around his throat, squeezing his neck tightly.

Korra was hugging him. Korra was hugging him. _Korra _was hugging _him. _And though she might be choking him, he felt his heart beat sputter uncontrollably as he hugged her back. It had only been a day and he desperately missed her. His hands found the small of her shoulders, his face burying itself into the crease of her neck. Her breath was warm and comforting, but shaky, on the open skin by his collarbone. "Korra?" He questioned, reluctantly pulling slowly away and finding the fifteen year old crying.

"I-I thou-thought you ha-had left!" She whimpered while struggling to keep him close. Howl sighed. He knew he should have left her a note or something. Slowly, he pressed his forehead to hers and used his calloused thumb to wipe the tears off of her face. It didn't last for long because she threw herself into his arms once more, a new wave of sadness.

The snow began to fall and Howl didn't want to risk either of them getting sick. He picked Korra up around the waist and cradled her to his chest. Her wet tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his neck, sending slight shivers through his body. He sneaked around the building and, when the time was right, opened the door to her room. Her sobbing had resolved to snivels as she climbed into the bed. The dream catcher couldn't reflect light due to the cloudy way, but Howl lit a lantern and watched as the rose colored glass sent reflections across the floor.

He noticed how tiny she looked in the massive bed, her eyes shut tightly with tears still pouring. He also noticed his helmet, which he'd left on his bed that morning. With a sigh, Howl picked it up, kissed her gently on the top of her head, and sat in the corner of her room. All he had to do was wait for her to fall asleep.


	8. Bloody

Chapter 8

"Wanna go penguin sledding?" Korra asked, shaking him awake. Howl blinked as the sunlight peered in to the room, his eyes slowly adjusting to the torturous sunlight. It was one of the reasons that he'd chosen a bunk without a hint of light. He'd never been the sun's friend, never been blessed with the ability to bend like it.

When he realized where the heck he was, his body reacted. He jumped up from Korra's bed, throwing pelts onto the floor. He still had his tunic and thick pants on, but his helmet was on Korra's head. He exhaled in relief that nothing even remotely close to what he'd thought they'd done had happened between them. It had only been an accident that he fell asleep in her room, on her bed, while comforting her. His cheeks were red with heat and embarrassment when he saw Korra looking at her with a cocked eyebrow.

He bit his lip. "What's penguin sledding?"

Her mouth fell open so far she swore it would fall to the floor. How could he _not_ know about penguin sledding? Sure, he was from the Fire Nation. But surely he had read enough books to know that her former life had taken Master Katara penguin sledding when they first met. "You have got to be joking." His brow furrowed. "Why did you come to the South Pole if you didn't want to go penguin sledding?"

Howl chuckled. "The food." He muttered.

"Howl, you hate fish."

So he was reminded. Even the word sounded disgusting and sent horrible shivers down his back. Still, he tried to smile, but found himself utterly terrified that somehow she was going to repeat the time she brought him the bowl of fish fins and scales, freshly peeled. "I've never heard of it." Howl said, crossing his arms in confusion. "And I'm terrified to find out."

Korra grinned evilly. "You've got night duty, right?" She questioned. He nodded slowly, suddenly conscious of the stare down she gave him. If there was anything you didn't want to see, it was her evil side. The same one that used to stuff his helmet full of raw fish, or dump cold snow down his back. It came so unusually that when it did appear, it was so cruel. So unlike her. She took his arm and threw open the door to her room.

It was about sun-high when they reached a flock of penguins. Naga immediately wanted to chase them, but Korra managed to stop her dog before the animal stomped on her natural prey. He bit his lip at the sight of the odd creatures; four flippers, long whiskers, beady eyes. Howl wanted to hide behind Korra, afraid one of them might decide that he looked tasty and peck him to death. His fingers curled around parts of his tunic. Already he didn't like the look of this.

Then, Korra pulled something from her parka pockets and shoved it in his hand. Immediately, his stomach flopped. _Fish._ "Ew!" He said, stepping back and nearly bowling over a penguin. He tried stepping forward and nearly kicked one. They were closing in on him, and Korra was laughing. They encircled him until he wanted to throw the fish into the air and run, run for his life, run to where Naga had been ordered to firmly stay and get the heck out of there. But Korra would think him less manly, even more than she already did. He squeaked out a pained whimper as one pecked at him for the fish. "Give it to that one, Howl!" She laughed, shaking her head. Howl obediently threw the slimy, dead creature at the penguin. "Now grab him!"

He wrapped his hands around the creature's throat as it gobbled up the dead fish. He exhaled when he saw Korra nodding in approval and pulled out another fish for her own penguin. Easily, she caught it with one swift move, dispersing the other penguins, and sliding her penguin along the ground and down the hill.

"Wait, Korra!" He shouted, trying frantically to move the penguin over the hill. The animal croaked at him and tried throwing him off, failing, and hitting the slopes with superior force. Howl's eyes widened but he couldn't breathe. He was on a penguin. In the middle of a snowy wasteland. Chasing after the crazy woman of his dreams.

What had his life become?

"Korra!" He cried as the animal picked up speed, faster and faster. Soon he reached her, his hands desperately searching for something to hold on to. "How do you stop this thing?" He begged, glancing over her way for mere seconds to see her laughing her head off. He whimpered, trying to tug on the penguin's thick skin. All it did, though, was make him squawk at the guard.

Korra couldn't help but enjoy the sheer panic written across Howl's face. His eyes were wider than a yuan coin, his hands flailing around for something to grab. His penguin looked so uncomfortable, like it wanted to throw him off. Her stomach ached from the giggles that wouldn't stop.

Suddenly she spotted it. It was massive, dark, and something everyone was forbidden to near. The penguins, however, were looking for another meal. Her heart stopped, her laughter dying away, and she glanced out Howl. He was more focused on the penguin than he was at the ice. "Howl!" She cried.

Howl glanced up at her before he spotted what she was pointing at. His gaze flickered to a massive hole in the ice, something the two of them were headed straight towards. His adrenaline surge kicked in and he wrangled the penguin by its scruff, steering it straight towards Korra's penguin and knocking off course of the hole, just as his penguin dove into the icy water and slammed him against an ice chunk.

He'd never been so cold.

Korra woke a few moments after her penguin had thrown her off and rubbed her head. "Howl?" She questioned, glancing around for her best friend. The two tracks of parted snow down the mountain seemed to be head on to the ice hole, until one of the paths merged with the other; hers. It continued until it went straight into the hole.

Howl. Oh Spirits, he was in the water. "Howl!" She wailed, throwing off her parka and his helmet and diving into the water. The cold slammed into her body like prickles on a needle bed. A trail of blood obscured her vision as she swam deeper. The pit underneath the water went down, down for miles, but she saw him quicker than she expected to. Weakly she grabbed his arm and found him weighed down by his chest plate. Her air bubble running out, she wrapped some of it around Howl's nose and lips before forcefully removing the water from around her nose and lips. She reached down and tugged his White Lotus cloak and his breastplate off, wrapping her arms around his waist, and shooting herself up, up, up, until the water ceased to exist.

Her breath found her first but his didn't return. She gently laid him in the snow, unable to comprehend his lack of movement. His head was cut and badly bleeding and somehow blood had started seeping through his tunic. His black hair was plastered to his forehead, his lips blue. Her body was frozen. He wasn't moving. He wouldn't move. Korra pounded on his chest before the water popped into head. Quickly, she held her hand over his lungs and pulled the water from his body. Howl started coughing before he let out a cry of pain.

"Naga!" She shrieked, trying frantically to whistle. Her lips shook so badly that she was unable to force them together. Howl's pained cries grew louder and louder as she screamed for Naga, tears and ice water mixing together. "_Naga!"_

The polar bear-dog came running down the icy hill and lunged over the two in the snow, knocking snow onto Howl. Korra gently brushed the ice away as she dragged his heavy body to the dog. Naga whimpered helplessly as Korra climbed onto her, before pulling Howl's unconscious and _dying _body onto the saddle, gripping under his arms and cradling his body to her chest. "Go, Naga, go!" She begged, brushing his plastered black hair from his eyes.

The dog took off so quickly that she almost lost her balance. Her legs tightened around the animal as she ran as fast she could through the tundra. The compound couldn't have come into view any sooner when she saw it looming from the hill. "He-Help!" She shouted to the sentry on guard. "He's hurt! Help me!"

The alarms began to go off as they opened the gate, allowing her access. She pulled on Naga's reins as the animal lunged forward, skidding to a halt once they were safely inside. Katara and three other guards were running towards her as she stroked Howl's injured face to keep from crying in front of them. His breathing was shaky. The guards, gently as they could, grabbed Howl from her and a whimper emitted from her lips. Katara took her arm and helped her off of the dog. "Take him to the infirmary." She ordered.

"No!" Korra interrupted. "Ta-take him to my room. He's hurt because of me." When Katara glanced at her with confused eyes, Korra almost fell to her knees. "Pl-lease Katara. It's warmer. Please." Her teeth chattered so badly that the words came out choppy, but she saw recognition flash in Katara's eyes.

"Take him to Korra's quarters." She ordered, wrapping her arm with Korra's and following the guards carrying Howl's body across camp. Korra felt her barriers breaking, her eyes growing wet, but she forced them to stay up. She couldn't cry because it was Howl. Assumptions, though however correct, would be made. Instead, she paced herself with Katara, her natural instinct obliterated, and followed him across the camp.

Korra's hands were shaking so badly when they finally reached her room. Katara already had water out and glanced at Korra, beckoning her to follow. When they entered the room, Howl's screams filled her ears. Her heart shattered and she felt sick, wanting to leave. But Katara had a firm hold on her and she knew the Master wouldn't let go anytime soon. The guards had already shed his boots and tunic when she first caught sight of him. "Oh Spirits," She whimpered.

A large wound slashed across his side, from his hip to upper stomach. Korra knew she was going to be sick. His head had a massive wound on it, probably from an ice chunk. "Korra, get water. Guards, leave us." They dipped their head. One of them patted Howl's hand weakly before disappearing with the rest of them. Korra raced to her bathroom and grabbed the nearest bucket she could. Her hands were vibrating as she filled it, carrying it back to Katara. Then she caught sight of the woman with glowing hands and nearly froze. Her hands were surrounded by water as she slowly moved over Howl's wound. "Put it down and hold his hand Korra."

She put the bucket down beside her Master, but froze when she looked at him. Hesitant, she took a few fragile steps towards his injured body. _He needs you. _She thought, slowly, slowly moving to the other side of her master and grasping Howl's freezing hand. His fingers were bloody, ice scathed. His eyes were shut so tightly that she swore his lids would burst from pain. "Oh, Howl… I'm so sorry." She whispered, squeezing his hand as tightly as he squeezed hers. She didn't dare look down as his body in fear that she might have to leave to be sick. Instead, she held his hand with the strongest grip she could.

After what seemed like hours, the grasp he had on her hand started to loosen. Korra blinked, peering over at Katara. The elder had begun to stitch the skin on his stomach, her eyes focused on the wound. "He's weak." Korra croaked, surprised by the lack of strength in her voice. She hated feeling vulnerable. But she hated the thought of Howl being in pain more.

Again, as time passed slowly, and Katara stood from her spot. "I've done all I can do for him. But he's stable." She whispered, touching Korra's arm. Her eyes wouldn't tear off the young boy, not even as she departed.

Korra sat in silence. The waterbender had left a warm cloth on his forehead where the wound was. Weakly, she pressed her face to his, finally alone with him. Her tears spilled like the gate opened. She wrapped her arms around one of his biceps, whimpering. "Howl…." She begged. "Wake up… please…."

Howl groaned inwardly. Everything hurt. Even his toes, which, he didn't think could. His head was woozy with pain as he struggled to open his eyes. He heard voices, dull, those that didn't make any sense. The words were jumbled and conformed. Then, silence. He didn't like the silence. It made him feel dead to the world. His right hand was warm while the rest of him was like ice. Then it was his arm. "Howl…" He recognized his name, surprisingly enough. Then more jumbled letters. "Waesl Up." Up. Which way was up? Which way was down? Who was talking to him and why did the voice sound so familiar?

"Howl," He heard again. The whispers were starting to get louder. "Plesda bea owkwey." _Please be okay,_ his mind screamed. _Spirits, it's Korra._ He wincing, trying to force his eyes open. "This is my fault."

_No. No, Korra, it's not your fault. For… whatever happened? Come on Howl, open your eyes!_ He felt the pressure on his head increase and warmth flooded his side. He struggled to blink, struggled to open his eyes, when suddenly everything was bright and he felt blinded. "Howl!" She cried, and arms were around his throat. His breath caught she squeezed tightly and he blinked to get the pain out of his head.

"K-ko…" He couldn't breathe with her hands nearly choking him to death. "Br-reathe…"

"OH!" She let go of him and smiled sheepishly. Howl's mind clicked and remembered what happened; the ice, saving her, hitting an ice chunk and blacking out. "Oh, thank the Spirits you're alive. I… I was so worried that you weren't going to… make it." Then he spotted the tears streaming down her face. Howl tried to reach up to brush them away when she did it herself. New ones replaced them. "It was all… my fault. MY fault, Howl."

"I-I'm fine, Korra." His voice sounded scratchy. He suddenly felt very afraid. Where was he? Where was his tunic? His helmet? His boots? Oh, Spirits, this was awkward. He forced the thought to the back of his mind and placed his hand on Korra's cheek, brushing the tears onto his thumb.

"No, you're hurt. You saved me and nearly _died_, Howl, you nearly died! If you had died, I would have too. We made a blood pact." He tried to interrupt, but words failed him. Her clothes were covered in blood and tears, her hand shaking in his. "If you were hurt, I would hurt, and I'm hurting." She rambled. He tried once more to stop her but couldn't. She was wailing, sobbing, pouring her eyes out over him. "I thought I was going to lose you!"

Maybe it was the pain. Maybe it was the haziness of her tears and sheer panic, but Howl didn't like to see her crying. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled her close to him, so close that once more he could smell the desperation. He could feel the quivering of her lips even if they weren't touching. Weren't… touching.

His instinct was to untangle from her immediately, but screw instinct. He was hurt. He was woozy. He was ruined from the thought of her crying over him and he pulled her closer, his tender hand tangling in her long, messy hair. And he touched her lips, touched them with his own. His heartbeat went rapid at the taste of her precious mouth, her warm, snow chapped lips. His entire body should have been on high alert of getting caught, but nothing mattered. His head should be screaming, but it wasn't. His lips should be still, but they weren't.

The kiss should have lasted longer, but it didn't.

Howl let his hand drop from Korra's hair and tried to swallow the look she gave him. Shock. Petrified, utter, shock. No sadness, no happiness, no concern or hate or fear… just shock. Before he could hear her reply, he falsely yawned and lay his head down on her pillow, afraid of rejection and awkwardness. Afraid that now she would hate him once she got over that shock.

He didn't want to find out.


	9. Carvings

Chapter 9

The day of Korra's birthday was the day that Howl was finally able to return to duty. His side was stitched to near perfection and though his head thudded every time he tried to do physical activity, he was ready to return to his shift. It had been too long, too incredibly long. After the first day, Korra hadn't even visited him. They hadn't seen each other since the 'kiss'. And Howl had regretted it from the moment he had.

His dreams and nightmares were invaded by her though. The light touch of her frozen lips on his chapped ones. The feel of her hair in between his fingers, softer than feathers. The tender skin of her cheek that his fingertips had barely grazed. Howl shot up and groaned, his head inches away from the table. His stomach flared angrily as he stood and glanced out of the window across the room. The sun was setting, sending unusual reds and oranges and yellows throughout the sky. He stood, shaking his head. Already half of the guards were setting up a game of Pai Sho, their heads lowered in hushed conversations. He slid on his tunic and long pants, shaking his head.

After making sure they were busy in their conversation, Howl ducked to his locker and slid out the animal carvings he'd gotten a week or so ago. His eyes scanned over them individually, smiling when he touched the polar bear-dog piece. Sadly, he placed the box of them on his bed and walked to the kitchen. He searched through the cupboards of the rackity alcohol cabinets, searching for something appropriate. All he found was a small green bag that had been used to smuggle the drinks into camp. He wished the lady who'd given him the animals had at least put them in a better wrapping.

Howl wandered back to the bed and started loading up the little animals. His face lit up as he recognized those from Korra's stories. When he finished setting them down in the bag, he pulled out a pen and another piece of parchment paper. One of the guards let out a hoot of laughter, causing Howl to flinch unexpectedly. His gaze flickered to the table to see them popping a cork off of a slender bottle, pink liquid spilling into their glasses. He nearly gagged; alcohol was fire and he never wanted to taste it ever again. He pushed the memory away as he turned back to his note.

When he was finished, he tied the paper with a red ribbon and set it gently in the bag. His eyes darted across the bad in humiliation; Korra most likely would get all lavish gifts and this was nothing in comparison to his own. Still, he wanted to ask his apologies for what had happened that night, and he knew no better way than to give her the gift.

He exited the barracks with his helmet in tow. After Korra had dropped half of his uniform to the bottom of the ocean to save his life, Howl had to get looser and less comfortable wear until the next shipment returned. His helmet fit, but his breastplate was nearly a size to small, and his cloak nearly dragged on the ground. He felt like the boy he had been when he'd first joined the White Lotus; lanky, shy, and scared of blood and pain.

People were flooding the gates on their special reindeer. Obviously, the Avatar's sixteenth birthday was a special one; in the old days, it was when he or she was informed of their powers if they hadn't already figured it out. But Korra and Aang had been special. Korra, especially. Howl spotted the guards piling very few presents as they came in and hurried over, dropping his in the very back. "Hey, Sitch." He patted his comrade's shoulder. "I'll take over."

Sitch's eyes were basically drooping as he gave a warm smile, before walking off towards the barracks. Howl sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He hoped Korra was having fun. That was all that mattered.

"Mom!" Korra shouted, throwing her arms around Senna tightly. Her mother's tiny arms gratefully hugged her back, rubbing the small of her back like she used to do as a child. Her parents had just come in from the cold weather, the training bench having been transformed into a fabulous looking party room. Sixteenth birthdays were supposedly important to the people in Republic City. She'd heard people talking about it all night, their gossip intriguing. Who had the fanciest clothes, what the latest taste was, and even who the cutest man in the city was.

That one had struck Korra too close to her heart. Howl. She hadn't seen or talked to him since they had… _kissed._ Or maybe it was more like Howl placed his lips on her to shut her up. But it had been something there. She dreamed about him every night, regretted massively that she didn't kiss him back. But she was scared, because she didn't _know_ how to kiss. How did he? Had he been a romancer in the Fire Nation?

Korra's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Katara and a middle aged man glancing at her. She smiled and ruffled her dress (Katara had picked it out) before walking over to the two. The first thing familiar was the blue arrow tattoo that covered his bald head. The second, his oddly shaped beard. He was a skinny man with unusual red and yellow garments on. He also wore a circle pennant around his neck that hung low on his chest, with the symbol of air on it. She grinned. "Tenzin!"

"Korra?" His deep voice was oddly accented. He was definitely from up North, because here they didn't exactly enunciate the 'a'. Still, she dipped her head to him and smiled. "You've grown since I last saw you."

"Oh, Tenzin." Katara's elder voice made caused her to stiffen. She'd nearly forgotten that her soon to be airbending trainer was her waterbending master's son. "You last saw her when she was six."

"Oh." He shook his head. "It's an honor to meet you again, Avatar Korra. I look forward to training with you." Before he could say another thing, her father's booming voice echoed across the group of special guests. Korra took her place next to her mother and Katara, glancing around each of the guard's faces. A small part of her hoped that her best friend would be among them, but she caught not a sight of the amber eyed boy. Crestfallen, she put on her best smile and glanced at her father.

After speeches given by her loyal parents and the leaders of the White Lotus, the party turned to the Water Tribe style. Her parents had begged them to let her have some worldly possessions, just for her sixteenth birthday. The White Lotus had dejected them, but Katara had…_forced_ them to agree. The political guests had left by the time they'd heard of her progress and she couldn't blame them. Though she loved her family and tradition, she didn't care much for showers of love. She could do fine by herself.

There were only about twenty gift givers, she noticed immediately. A wave of relief passed through her. At least this wouldn't take long, and then the men could have their drinking games while the women talked about the fishing seasons. She wondered where she would fit in to that when the time came; she saw no true interest in fishing and the men wouldn't let the _Avatar_ drink.

The first gift was from Katara. Her elder Master placed an ancient scroll in her hands that she unraveled, immediately gasping at the intricate poses drawn on the papyrus paper. Her fingers trailed over traditional moves, her head immediately wanting to study that simple scroll for hours. "It was my first teacher." Katara said, breaking Korra's focus. "And it will be yours when you need it most."

The next gifts where from her parents. Senna gave her a hand woven arm band with what seemed to be icicles imprinted in the pattern. She promised her mother that she would wear it wherever she went. Tonraq gave her a tiger seal waist cover. "To protect you when you fall." He had said. Korra threw her arms around her sentimental father, thankful to have him with her.

More gifts passed and she had pretended to be interested. It was difficult to receive an awkward looking pennant from Tenzin and ideas of romance from the chief's son. He had given her a really weird look when she thanked him, scummy almost. She begged for the presents to be done with; there was hardly any use for some of these gifts. Finally, it seemed over. The men called for their alcohol while the women gathered around a group of small pelts in the corner. She struggled to find her place, standing awkwardly in between.

Then a guard stepped from the back with a small green bag. Her brow rose in confusion. "This was left unattended, Avatar." He handed her the bag. Her brows narrowed and she returned to her seat at the table. It was a poorly wrapped thing, unlike the other extravagant gift colors she had seen. She peeked in and gasped, pulling out animal carvings of the different nations. Her heart stopped when she ran her hands over the intricate and colorful moose-lion and her breath caught when she saw a polar bear-dog. There were so many unusual colors on the animals; a hand painted air bison that looked like Aang's Appa, a red dragon, a platypus-bear, otter-penguins, cat-gators… there must have been twenty different breeds of the carvings in that little bad and each one changed her view on the outer world. Never before had she wanted so badly to travel the world.

Her hand grazed a curled piece of paper which she gingerly pulled out. It was wrapped in a red ribbon and when she opened it, she noticed the same scraggly handwriting. She should have guessed he would pull something like that. Her heart fluttered as she read his note, her stomach flopping, breathing picking up.

_I'm sorry I couldn't come to your party. Night shift and all, right? But I still wanted to wish you happy birthday. Even though this probably isn't the prettiest gift or the coolest, I just wanted to find a way to say thank you. Thank you for being my best friend. _

_-Howl_

She had to find him. She shoved the animals back into the bag and left them beside the others, pulling her parka from the ground and pulling it around her arms. The cold air whipped around her as soon as she exited; she just couldn't wait to make an air shield and be able to stop wind from chilling her to the bone. Korra pushed the thought away and focused on the main task. Howl. Howl.

What would she say? She hadn't pulled together even the slightest of reactions when she spotted him on the wall, head lowered, in the same old sentry he'd been stationed at for a year. Korra pulled her parka on tighter and climbed onto the wall, pushing up the hatch and seeing him in the moonlight. Though the new moon was close and her powers were waning, she could still see him in the darkness. His eyes were shut, a book sprawled open on his chest. She tried to speak, opened her mouth to do so, but no words came. The awkward crackling of her voice caught in her throat.

So Korra reacted out of instinct. She coughed. "Howl?"

Howl blinked awake, jumping up and starting to draw his sword when he saw her. Her hair was down for once, lingering just past her shoulders. Her blue eyes caught the moonlight just barely, reflecting for one moment. And she was in that same dress that she had worn to the chief's son's party. Where they had danced. His head kicked him for remembering that but his heart smiled in pride. "Korra." He said bluntly.

She resisted the urge to hug him. She knew that he was already feeling awkward if the only thing he had come up with was her name. "Thank you for my present." She said softly.

Howl bit his lip. "You got it."

Korra nodded. The urge to hug him was growing hard to resist. If she let herself do it, it could lead to assumptions. Bad ones. He might think it was okay to kiss her again. She knew she wouldn't mind it, but she didn't know how exactly it would work or what she should do. Maybe, if she had time, she could read those horrific romance books Yora had given her.

She glanced up at Howl and noticed how much healthier he looked since the last time she had seen him. His face was fuller and he actually had color in his face, which lightly glowed in the lantern light. "Howl, you don't know how much that gift meant to me. It was beautiful. It was the best gift I've ever been given."

Screw the assumptions. She just wanted a hug. Korra threw her arms around his neck without a second thought and felt his body stiffen. His helmet went tumbling to the ground. Howl's heartbeat matched her own; racing and out of control. She never wanted to let him go. He'd sacrificed so much for her and she was so, so thankful. But there were so many questions that she needed to be answered, and her only female friend was Katara.

So she untangled her arms from him and gave him a warm smile. "It was the best present ever." She whispered.

Howl's straight face slowly peeled into a smile as he gave a small nod, trying to hide his lopsided grin. He wondered how red his face would be after _she _had been the one to hug _him._ His shoved his hands into his pockets and avoided her gaze, even though it might have been the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. "Go back to your party, Korra."

"I don't fit in there. I want to stay with you."

The chance of getting caught was higher with all of the observing eyes searching, but he couldn't resist her request. Not on her birthday, at least. So, he reached down and grabbed his helmet, sat down and took his book back in hand. When Korra didn't respond, he glanced at her with confused eyes. "Well? Do you want to stay or not?"

Immediately, her sad smile turned to a joyous one and she ran to him, climbing onto his lap. With a swift glance, he noticed that the other sentry posts had been abandoned. It was his luck that the Pai Sho game was more important than guard duty as he wrapped his long arms around Korra and scanned the page in his book for where he left off.

"It was right before Kyoshi's sixteenth birthday when the king of Omashu came to her with a request…."


	10. Lullabies

**Thanks to CaFanel for commenting. You made my night :)**

Chapter 10

Howl sucked at singing.

It was literally his own worst enemy when it came to his voice. He had been young and in a Fire Nation choir class with the other children. His mother had a beautiful voice that had sounded like tinkling bells when she lulled him to sleep. And his father had a deep baritone when he came into the dining hall in the morning, humming an old tune and kissing his mother on the cheek before placing his own White Lotus helmet on Howl's tiny head. Howl had thought that he could be like his father with a deep voice, but it had come out as an awkward squeak.

The other children had laughed at him; even the teacher had sniggered. He'd felt his confidence shrink to the very bottom of his mind. After that he had been claimed 'Squeak', even by the people he had thought were his friends. His mother would try to sing her lullabies but they always ended in his tears. The happy memories of his father's hums were wrenched away when he couldn't even stand the sound of music. He'd failed the choir class in fear that he would squeak again and had taken up an extra Language class.

There he discovered books and loved them. At first, it was history. Novels about actual events that took place in the past interested him. Then it moved on to plain fiction; the Blue Spirit, supposed sun benders, a spirit world. And, his most recent, romance novels. He didn't even remember how he'd gotten into them, but it had something to do with a girl in his History class, with long black hair that pinned down her back in intricate braids. He didn't remember her name, now.

Because Korra invaded his mind and seeped through every little crack like a fireleaf vine on the fence railing in his home. When he wasn't working, she begged him to sneak out (which he did) and when he was, she begged him to read to her (which he would). He didn't know why she enjoyed him reading to her; she never could quite sit down and study the books with as much fervor as he could. Sometimes, when Korra was busy and he wasn't, he imagined himself in one of the romance novels. He as the main character and her as the damsel in distress and needing rescuing from her cursed stepfather who kept her trapped in a tower.

He had too much of an imagination.

Since her birthday, though, Howl noticed that Korra would curl up in a corner with one certain book that he could never read the title with. In the cafeteria, she had it tucked under her arm when they greeted each other in the mornings. When he stole glances her way during his meal, he noticed she was either reading it or talking to Katara and pointing something out in that same book. His curiosity raced like a wildfire in his brain.

He had tried to snatch the book from her pocket, but she caught on quickly and stopped bringing it with her when she knew she was going to visit him. He gave it to her that she was smart, but also kicked himself because he knew he wasn't sneaky enough. She would go on and on about training and stuff and he would irk in agony because he didn't know what she was reading or why.

"Hey Howl." Korra said. His head jerked up and his eyes readjusted in the sunset. "I need to get out of here for a few hours. When do you get off?" Well, wasn't she being blunt today.

Howl's brow rose. "Seven." He knew better to pry and watched as she let out a sigh and leaned against the tower wall. Her head was lowered and she kicked at the snowy floor, her eyes squinting. Howl put his book on the table and crossed his arms, raising both eyes expectantly. It wasn't the most obvious way of asking her what was up, but it was the kindest. "Korra?"

Immediately, she complied. "I can't get in touch with my spiritual side." She grumbled, wrapping her arms tightly around her body. Howl's heart softened as the only vulnerable of Korra decided to show its face. The sign of weakness was so rare that he swore he couldn't hide his shock. "The leaders said I should take a break from training and try to meditate or something. I don't know, I wasn't listening."

Howl knew what being an Avatar meant and all, but this was Korra. She was strong but risky. She threw caution to the icy Southern wind and was as stubborn as a hippo-cow. She didn't have a spiritual bone in her body. But somewhere, deep inside of her, was a spiritual cell of some sort that screamed _Meditate, curse you! _And was ignored by all of the other cells. He smiled weakly. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

She nodded so slowly that he could see the pain hidden in the accidental gesture. Howl didn't want to hurt her, especially now, when she was almost dying inside. Those stupid White Leaders had put so much pressure on her that he wondered if being the Avatar was really even worth it. Still, he checked the son as it fell below the horizon and turned to Korra. "Come on. You can tell me about it when we get to wherever we're going."

It took about ten minutes to saddle Naga and get into the tundra. The mass of empty land never ceased to amaze him as he wrapped his arms around her waist subconsciously. When he realized what he was doing, he hesitated. Either he could move away and be questioned, or he could remain the way he was and feel awkward about it the entire night. He chose the latter; he didn't want to hurt Korra anymore than she had already been today. So they rode, fast, to where Korra's only safe haven was. By the time they reached it, Korra had grown silent.

He saw just how hurt she was when she didn't even let Naga into her cave. The polar bear-dog barked and spotted something before running off. At least the dog could be entertained by the simplest things while Howl, unfortunately, had to deal with one angry and emotional female Avatar. He shoved his hands into his pockets and felt his way around for a book. Thankful he'd brought one, he crawled into the cave after her as she furiously threw a fireball from her hands and onto a pile of wood. He bit his lip, watching her curl up in the corner.

What was he supposed to do without making it more awkward for the both of them? Silence hung heavy in the cave as he finally decided to go with it and sat next to her. If she wanted to talk, she could talk. Until then, he pulled out his newest romance novel and picked up to where he'd left off.

Korra blew it then. "Why can't they understand that it's not as easy as it seems?" She growled angrily, burying her face in her hands. Howl sighed and slowly, hesitantly, and nervously, placed his palm on her back. When she didn't react to it, he succumbed easier and started rubbing her back.

"What do they honestly expect you to do? Master all the elements and stop the world from killing itself? Do they think you're Aang?" The words came out wrong the moment he said them. Korra's head shot up and hurt was filling her eyes like water pooling in a blocked path. Howl's throat tightened. "He _had _to do that," He stuttered, trying so badly to recover. "I doubt he mastered the elements, I think he just got the idea of it and winged it when it came to fighting the Fire Lord." _Smooth, Howl._

Thankfully, though, Korra's eyes had lost the hurt and had filled with confusion. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say in one sentence." She whispered. Well, that was true. Howl quit rubbing her back; his hand had trailed up to her shoulders and begun to massage them. "Don't stop. It felt good." When he hesitated, Korra pressed her back against his massive hand and glanced up at him with confused eyes. "We're alone Howl. Nobody's going to care if you are massaging my back."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to care." He blurted. "What if I, like, do something to your muscle and it screws it up and you can never bend again? What then?" His pulled his hand away from her spine and shoved it into his pockets. Korra blinked at him briefly before both of them glanced away and fell into the silence again. Howl's mind crossed over the act of intimacy that he had been portraying before he noticed it. Korra's mind only screamed at him to beg for the massage again.

"You won't screw it up." She whispered, taking his gloved hand in hers. His gaze stayed firm on the rock wall encasing them. "I promise you that."

When he still didn't look at her, she ungloved her hand and used nimble fingers to turn his chin. His amber eyes glinted with the fire echoing towards them. Howl couldn't breathe; his body stiffened up from the sensual touch of her fingers so close to his mouth. He wanted so badly to just lean in and have that same adrenaline rush that he'd had the first time they'd kissed. But he was scared, scared of another week of rejection. He didn't want that ever again.

Korra noticed the conflict running through his head and sighed inwardly. The book about loving someone had said so many things, but they didn't tell her how to deal with a shy boy. Even Katara couldn't help her with that; she'd married Aang, the most boisterous airbender to live. She just wanted to feel that warmth he'd caused to surge through her when he'd first tried it. But it wouldn't. Now that he knew for sure that he wasn't going to die, she doubted he ever would kiss her again. She frowned slightly. So, once more, it was up to her.

"Howl…." She whispered, pressing her forehead to his. This felt so weird, so… almost natural, in a sort of way. Like she should have known what to feel, but couldn't. Howl's forehead slowly released pressure so that their noses touched. He was catching on! It was working! Her body filled with excitement, her stomach flip-flopping as the tips of their cold noses connected so slightly that she almost flinched in realization how this was about to happen. Slowly, slowly, her lips parted as he lifted his hand and touched the soft of her cheek. _Here it comes…._

Suddenly, Naga's playful barking caused the two of them to fly apart. Howl hit the roof of the cave with his head and was thankful that he'd worn his helmet. They'd been so close to kissing that it wasn't even funny, and his hands were nearly shaking. Korra looked star struck, her eyes wider than yuans. The white fluffy dog tried to crawl into the cave but froze when she saw the fire. She whimpered and sneezed, making the flames vanish in thin air.

The two of them stared at it for a minute before they broke into laughter. Howl glanced at Korra and smiled wider when he saw her face wrought in happiness. He was so hoping that the emotion would stay.

It was a long while later; night had fallen long ago. Korra was partially asleep, her eyes drooping softly. Howl was reading silently, his helmet and breastplate having been shed long ago. Naga blocked the entrance with her furry backside, the only wind sneaking in from the hole in the roof she used for smoke. Howl shifted slightly, bringing her attention back to him. Even he looked tired as sat up and scooted closer to him.

If he noticed her, he didn't say anything. She laid her head on his shoulder, yawning until her mouth formed a wide 'O'. "I'm sleepy, Howl. Will you sing me a lullaby?"

Howl froze at her request. He sucked at singing. He was Squeak. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her… that might crush him to death. Her blue eyes looked up at him expectantly and the first excuse that came to mind spilled from his mouth. "I-I don't know any."

"Then make one up."

Curse her. Howl hesitated and thought back to the lullaby his mother used to sing him. He still imagined her pretty, heart shaped face on a petite little body. Her voice like honey as she whispered her soft words into his ear, lulling him to sleep. Could he do that for her?

Yes. He had to. It was Korra, for Spirit's sakes. He sighed and put his lips to her ear. He felt her shiver when he exhaled. His chest tightened. "_Leaves from the vine,"_ He started, the lullaby ringing so clear in his head. The same song his mother used to sing. "_Falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam."_

Korra's heart tightened at the tune that Katara casually hummed. How did he know it? How had he known the dearest one to her heart? His voice was such a deep baritone that it hurt her in the chest when she felt him singing it. Even though his words were barely a whisper, she felt like he was screaming them. She tried not to harmonize the next part, afraid she would mess up his beautiful voice. "_Little Soldier Boy… come marching home," _She held back the weakest of whimpers, pressing her ear closer to his lips. _"Brave Soldier Boy… comes marching home."_

Her heart exploded in sadness.

Howl sang beautifully.


	11. Sneezing

**A/N SPOILERS WATCH EPISODE 6 FIRST BEFORE YOU READ THE NEXT LINES**

**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, BRYKE? Seriously, you're causing the entire fandom to weep over a television show! (Myself included) Why would you destroy the probending arena? Does Tahno still get the winnings even though he was an insufferable insert-swear-words-here…? I'm so confused! All I know is that Lin is a BAMF, and I loved Korra's actions scenes.**

**But that doesn't mean you're off the hook, Bryke….**

**Also, thanks for the reviews :) I woke up to see six when I went to bed with four and I got all giddy and such.**

Chapter 11

Howl felt the softness of the pelt under his fingers, smelled the jasmine in her scented brown hair. His nose touched her warm cheek subconsciously, trying not to disturb the sleeping beauty. His arm had somehow managed to find its way to her waist in the middle of the night and pull her warm body closer. Though he knew how awkward it would be if she woke up, he enjoyed this. There weren't any guards here to prod and poke at his business with the Avatar (even though the only distinguished business he had was being her best friend). He heard incessant whining and whimpers that Naga emitted but didn't dare move. He was too comfortable, too infatuated with the sleeping girl beside him.

When he'd first woken, he had almost wanted to peel himself away and crawl in a corner. He'd read about spooning in his romance novels but had never even imagined that it could be like this. This… cozy. Korra's hips and his were aligned, their knees bent like a puzzle piece fitting perfectly. They were both using his arm as a pillow. The other arm was keeping her close to him, making sure that neither of them went anywhere without waking the other. Though he had wanted to move, he wasn't sure he could.

Korra stirred, bringing him from his trance. Well, there went the peace. She shifted brought her hand to rub her eyes. Then she sneezed. Howl frowned, slowly peeling his arm away from her as she sneezed again. "Korra?" He questioned, concerned. Her blue eyes turned to him and looked him over. He propped himself up on his arm and held her gaze for a while before she sneezed a third time. "You okay?"

"Fine." She lied. Her head was throbbing and her nose was running. Her eyes hurt as they tried to adjust to the low level of light. And when she tried to swallow, it hurt like standing in the middle of a snowstorm during the night. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Howl said, sitting up. Her gaze flickered to his and she bit her lip. So her sore throat had betrayed her by making her voice come out scraggly and a little manly. Thankfully, he didn't laugh at her when she felt so horrible. That would only lead to another achingly painful week without seeing him because she was hurt.

Then Korra noticed how close they were and her memories flooded back to the previous night. She woken sometime around moon-down to find his arm lazily draped over her back and her heart raced with excitement. It hadn't lasted too long-exhaustion had taken over her—but it was still the memory that caused her heart to race. How long had she felt like this about him? How long had it been since her heart had begun to race whenever she saw him?

She sneezed. Three more times, and it slowed her sprinting heart to a stumbling stop. Her arms had mongoose-bumps on them but she felt as if she were on absolute fire. Not even training felt this hot. Naga whimpered and whined, sending her attention to the face of the cave. The white animal was pacing around, barking at clumps of… flying snow?

_Oh no_. She thought. _A blizzard. _Well great. They were stuck here, together, until the blizzard stopped. Howl followed her gaze out of the cave and saw exactly what she did. He sighed. "We're stuck, aren't we?"

"Unless you want to freeze to death." She sniffed, shaking her head. "I'm not going out there." Her head thudded, protesting to her speaking. She put her hands to the wood and weakly shot a flame into the midst of the sticks. The sticks wouldn't light, soaked with melted snow. That wasn't what scared her, though. That little flame was it? She couldn't conjure a fireball? What was wrong with her?

Howl noticed the confusion cross her face and she stared at her hands. "Korra?" He asked, trying to think of what to say. Korra's blue eyes met his eyes; fear intertwined in flecks of different shades that reflected through the low light. "You okay?"

"I'm sick, Howl. I'm sick and we're stuck here and I can't make a fire." She was shaking, her lips quivering. Howl reached out and took her hand in his. She was burning up, but she was shaking like a leaf. He sighed inwardly and pulled her over to him without a second thought. He felt her bury her head in his shoulder as he wrapped his cloak around the both of them. Her quivers were rapidly intensifying. "My head…."

"It's okay Korra." Howl whispered, wrapping his arm around her. She shrunk into his side. His heart ached seeing her this way; sick and small, unsure what to do or how to do it. It was like her spiritual side, the one that wouldn't show because she was too stubborn to let herself try it. She was too fast paced, too impatient. She liked control, liked to make the first move. He pulled the cloak farther onto her instead of himself.

She tried to push it away. "Howl, stop. I'm hot."

"You'll freeze to death." He whispered, tucking it around her. She glanced up at him with harsh eyes, calling him out without speaking. "I'll be fine." He promised, pulling her closer. Korra' s frown said everything she couldn't; she didn't believe him for a second. He smiled with ease, shaking his head at her denial. He would be perfectly fine, perfectly warm.

Three hours later, when Korra's fever intensified, they were both shivering from chills. Howl was wrapped around her, trying to keep her warm while the harsh winds slammed him in his exposed back. Snow had started to seep into the cave. Korra's teeth were chattering so hard in her sleep. Howl tightened the cloak around her, ignoring the horrible shivers that surged through him. He closed his eyes and remembered the day the mountain had erupted and heat had exploded into the air. There were a few earthbenders that had tried to help while the others ran as fast as they could to the water.

Howl had nearly lost his life that day. He had been walking home from school with the usual bullying on his mind when the earth had shaken and he had been thrown to the ground, injured badly with a concussion. He remembered not being able to move and watching as soot filled the air and caked the sky, heat exploding everywhere. It continued to get hotter and hotter until he couldn't take it.

Then a young man had found him and yanked him up, racing towards the ocean as the heat faded away. He'd been sick for months afterwards—lungs full of soot were apparently bad for you—while his parents tried to find a non-volcanic island home. Both being firebenders, the volcano had enhanced the heat in their blood… but for his sake, the left to a smaller island where he was shamed for joining the school late. Not one of the students seemed to care about him.

Howl tried to remember the heat from that day but found that he was too cold to hardly feel his fingers. His teeth chattering had numbed his lips. His entire body was quaking like the earth had done that day. His main focus was keeping Korra completely warm, but her head was completely exposed. Without a second thought, he removed his helmet and put it on her gently, taking out her ponytails and letting her hair fall on her neck. His neck was completely exposed now. But he would not let the cold win, he wouldn't let it take him or Korra without a fight.

Another hour and he was wondering how long it could possibly take for the Avatar to wake. He tried his best to keep her warm but he was starting to give in to the cold. His back was freezing. His shoulders were stiff. He couldn't take it much longer. As soon as she woke, he would personally carry her back to the compound if he had to. Korra stirred only moments later, much to his relief. His fingers were starting to freeze even through the gloves. "H-h-hey K-k-k-orra?" He said, trying his hardest to keep his voice as low as possible. He couldn't waste any heat by speaking.

Korra's temperature was trying its hardest to balance out. It was somewhere between warmth and shivers, but she figured she was only shivering because Howl was. When he had tried to speak, she glanced up at him with concerned eyes. His cheeks were puffed out like a squirrel-lemur's would when they were full. His lips were shaking so badly that his words weren't comprehendible. She turned and touched them with her gloved fingers, trying to stop them from shaking. She felt his helmet twist on her head and smiled weakly. He'd given into the cold to protect her from doing so.

She was unsure of what to do though. She could hardly lift her hands to bend anything. There was only one true way to escape from the cold and that was to head back to the compound. Though she hated it there, it was safer. She just had to call Naga through the whistling wind. "We need to go back." She whispered, pressing their noses together. His was frozen. Hers was warm, and relief.

An idea popped into her head. She had to try and warm them both up. Her arms were tucked into Howl's cloak, but she wouldn't need to use them for what she wanted to do. It was her turn to prove how much she cared about him. Their foreheads pressing together, their noses; it was a complete copy of the previous night's close encounter. Only this time, she was positive of what she wanted, of what she knew she would enjoy.

Howl didn't know what Korra was doing, or what he was either. But his heartbeat was quickening with her lips lingering only centimeters in front of his face. Her soft, plain mouth that his own begged to be placed together on, like the souls in his romance novels. He felt horrible for comparing his own life with them, but it was all he had to go by. Her sweetly scented minty breath sent a new wave of chills down his spine. They were so close, so close that their breathing mingled in between the gap their lips should have broken.

He was scared. The first time he'd done it was just to shut her up, but now there was an opportunity to show that he really had meant it. He wanted this, wanted her. He wanted to have someone love him again. He didn't want to feel lonely ever again. And yet, he hesitated. What if that wasn't on Korra's mind? What if she just wanted to be close to him, but not _that _close? What if he messed up and screwed them both out of a friendship?

The same things were going through Korra's mind. She wanted to close her eyes and make sure that she knew she wanted this, but there was a heavy fear that stopped her from moving any farther. Finally, Howl pushed away. Though her heart stopped when she realized what he'd done, she knew it was better for the moment. She needed time to explore her feelings for him, explore why he had kissed her in the first place. She needed to know that he felt the exact same way that she did whenever she thought about him.

Howl helped her stand on shaky legs. She was still so weak that he knew the winds would barrel her over if she went into the storm by herself. So he swept her off of her feet, his shivering body warming when he felt the heat of her fever as he cradled her to his chest. "Naga!" He shouted into the storm, afraid to leave the cave just yet. Thankfully, he saw the white dog race from the hill with her pink tongue lolling from her mouth. Polar bear-dog's had it lucky.

Korra smiled at her pet before Howl set her onto the saddled creature and climbed on behind her. He grabbed Naga's reins all while holding her tightly to his chest. "Come on girl," He said, his teeth chattering against the wind. He was trying so hard to keep it hidden from her, she could tell. "Come on."

She pressed her face to Howl's chest and tried not to let the wind catch her cheeks as the massive dog raced towards the camp. Howl's ceaseless shivers were the only reason she was so focused on getting back to the compound. Her headache and sore throat were nothing compared to him being cold.

She heard him sigh in relief and tore her gaze away from his shirt to see that the compound was in fact in sight. Her own stomach flopped and she lay perfectly still as the guards opened the gate, Naga racing to get out of the snow just as badly as they were. Howl steered the animal towards her stable and left her there without unsaddling her. He carried Korra to her quarters and was rewarded with intense heat. The fireplace was lit, the bed made, a plate of steaming dumplings on her night table. Katara walked from the bathroom and caught them, her knowing gaze haunting. Howl gently set Korra onto her bed. "Ma-a-ster Kat-t-ara." He shivered, struggling to keep his breath level.

Katara smiled at him and beckoned to the plate beside Korra. "Have one before you go." She said, the smile eerie. Howl glanced between the plate and Korra before shaking his head. He had to get out of there before any more suspicions were raised. He grabbed his helmet from her head as gently as he could but left her wrapped in his cloak, afraid of unwrapping her.

"Thank you." She whispered as he took his helmet from her. "For everything, Howl." He gave her a pointed stare but said nothing as he exited the room.

It wasn't ten minutes that he'd been back in his quarters that he started sneezing.


	12. I Won't Say It First

Chapter 12

"Howl! Howl, wake up!" Korra begged, shaking him gingerly. Howl winced, yawning, blinking furiously. Light poured in from the row of windows that shone beside the bunk beds lining the walls. Korra's long dark hair tickled his face to the point where he wanted to sneeze, but he was tired of doing so. She smiled at him warmly, not showing any teeth. It looked strained.

The other guards had abandoned him in the barracks. The entire room looked incredibly sloppy but he'd managed to keep his bunk bed and locker rather tidy. Their late night drinking had lapped over into the morning, it seemed, with seal skinned glasses shattered on the ground and the sickly sweet scent of alcohol hanging in the air. Howl frowned in disgust at his fellow comrades but shook his head. "Howl?" Korra repeated.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist. Heat flooded his entire body before he flinched. He'd taken off his shirt before bed because it had been so incredibly hot. He wore nothing but a pair of long underwear, which thankfully was hidden by a thick blanket. "K-Korra?" He stuttered, his voice cracking from the shame.

Korra smiled. Howl's cheeks were alight with horror and she couldn't help but notice. His chest was partially hidden by a blanket he seemed to struggle to keep it up. He blinked a million per minute, his deep voice cracking. His midsection was lined with six individual abs, a few stray chest hairs springing from down his collarbone. "You sleep okay?" She questioned, crossing her arms and ignoring the fact that he seemed so uncomfortable.

Howl bit his lip. He prayed that nobody dare walk in to see this… incident. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle the shame and horror. Korra's fingers trailed from down his collarbone, which made his gaze fly to hers. It was late. He'd taken the night watch unwillingly and slept all day. His head hurt from the lingering cold she'd given him after the blizzard. "I-uh… sure? What's going on, Korra? You never come in here unless it's important."

"Why do you say that?" She grumped, crossing her arms. "Maybe I just wanted to come see you."

He raised a brow, watching her as she uncomfortably turned her head. Howl put his arms behind his head and waited for her to answer, his cheeks starting to cool down. "You sure?" He asked, running his tongue over his chapped top lip. Now that she'd pulled back, he saw a tint of pink laced in her cheeks. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she ignored him, hiding herself. Her bottom lip poked out in a pout, her signature one.

Howl sat up slowly which caused her to slide off of his waist on to the side of him. He propped up one knee and tilted his head. "What's the problem, Korra?" He questioned.

Korra had good reason for not telling him what was wrong; she liked him but she didn't know exactly how to explain it. She couldn't just say that her heart was like a hummingbird-mouse that went scurrying in different directions when he was near, or that he drove her wild in her dreams. Because she knew _that_ would win his heart.

She'd been studying the books that Yora had given to her for her birthday like they were a religion. She was so focused on becoming a better romancer that she'd slacked in her firebending classes. When asked what was on her mind, she'd given the simple answer about spirituality. In truth, Howl was on her mind, all the time.

The previous night, while she was reading, she stumbled across a certain section in the back of the book. It had opened a whole new… view on why men were so intent in finding a woman, and how little children were made. She had asked Katara about it in the morning when she noticed that Howl was absent (for once, she was thankful that he had night watch). The elder had withheld all information until Korra answered her one question; who was the guard that seemed to dote on her.

"What do you mean?" She had asked, swallowing to keep from blushing. It had only been that night where she had dreamt of that new section and experiencing it for the first time with him. She had woken with the biggest smile on her face only to realize how pleasantly fake it had been.

"That boy. The one whose risked his life to save you."

She hadn't been able to hide her embarrassment in front of the old woman, who smiled with as much knowing as she could emit. "You like him, don't you? That's why you've been asking all of these adult questions?"

"N-no! I was just… curious. I've never been taught this before and I w-wanted to know." Her fingers had squeezed the fabric covering her stomach as she wrapped her arms around herself. Katara had nodded and explained, but there was something in the old woman's eyes that told Korra that she knew what was up, why is was there, and what would happen. If she hadn't been so embarrassed about the topic of Howl and the newest section of the book, she might have asked to know more.

She'd spent the rest of her day reading that section over and over again, waiting for Howl to find her. She had explored her feelings while she had been sick and found that she wanted him. She really did. She wanted to feel his kisses whenever they saw each other. She wanted him to be the one she ran to for comfort not because she had to, but because she needed to. More of all, she wanted his acceptance.

She'd marched into the barracks without a care in the world and woke Howl, only to find him confused on why she had come. She had expected him to take her in his arms and—since no one was in the barracks—kiss her until her lips were numb. Her hopes seemed ruined now. Her dreams felt childish.

Howl playfully poked her in the stomach when she'd fallen silent for a minute or so and watched as she zoned back in. As soon as she caught his gaze, she turned away and the pout returned. "Hi. Will you please tell me what you aren't telling me? Because you're scaring me and I'd like to know if something is wrong."

Korra sighed and tried to push past him. "Nothing is wrong." She mumbled, crawling over him and off of the bed. His gaze narrowed softly in confusion as she shoved her hands into her pockets and started for the door. Her head was lowered as she shuffled across the room.

"Korra?" He questioned, concerned. Had he done something wrong? He tried to think back to the last time they had talked; two days prior, when she had visited him on the guard tower and asked him to read her a story once more. He'd done the usual, read her one of his romance novels called Two Souls, about the city of Omashu. She'd fallen asleep curled up on his lap, with her head tucked in between his shoulder and his throat. He had carried her routinely back to her unlocked room, patted her own the head, disappeared out the door. "Wait—"

She opened the door, slid out, and slammed it behind her. Howl knew he'd done something wrong, but racked his brain in confusion. He threw the pelts off of him and hurried to dress, pulling on his uniform and boots and sliding his helmet on to his head. He grabbed his long sword and attached it to his belt. If Korra wouldn't talk to him, he would go onto duty. But he was determined to find out he what he had screwed up with.

There was no wind and no moon rising in the sky as he raced after her. With a quick sweep of the perimeter, he ran and grabbed her arm. She ripped it from his grip, but he caught it again and pulled her into the crease between the mess hall and Korra's room, taking her to the place where they usually met when they needed to talk. By the time they reached it, Korra had managed to pry his fingers off once more. However, this time she made no try to escape. There was only one way out and Howl blocked it.

She pressed herself against the wall as Howl paced. "What's wrong? What did I do?" He questioned aloud. She wondered if he had meant to say it in his head and let it accidentally slip out. His hand flew to his helmet and he pushed it off with his hands, letting his wavy black hair slip out in tiny curls. He didn't readjust his helmet though, much to her surprise. She waited until he came to stand in front of her, his amber eyes scanning her face so carefully that she didn't know how to respond or even understand what he was trying to ask. "What is wrong?" He begged to know when she made no motion to answer his other questions.

Korra bit her lip. This could be her chance. She could just lean up and kiss him until their lips were sore and swollen, until the newly found part of her had been explored. She could run her hands through his silky curls and get lost in them. She could listen to his luscious voice until the end of time, until she had fallen victim to his sweet nothings. She could fall to her knees and beg to be loved for the rest of her years on this earth.

All she had to do was lean in and close the distance. Reach his chapped lips and claim them with her own. All she had to do was touch him and let him know that she was there for him for forever, as if the blood pact hadn't let him know that enough. She only had to wrap her arms around his and plunge into the world of newness.

But he pulled away first, his eyes reflecting the hurt. "Forget I asked." He whispered, turning around and starting towards his job. Howl shook his head in annoyance. Why didn't she answer him? Usually she complied immediately, but she had never even come close to not talking to him. He hurt. He hurt more than the time he was literally wounded. His heart and mind were arguing loud in his head. His heart was telling him that he needed to continue to pursue his love for her; his head was screaming that he should never let anyone that close to him hurt him like such. His heart wanted love; his head wanted truth.

He was halfway to his post when he heard her call out, "Why can't you realize that I like you?"

Howl froze. Millions of things ran through his head. Had she just said that? Was she lying? Was she serious? How long had she felt that supposed way? Was this a ploy to get him to come back? His mind centered on her and her beautiful face, sitting in the cave, their lips centimeters apart. He had failed to realize until then that _she _had been the one to start moving towards him. That it had only been him who had pulled away out of fear that she didn't feel the same way.

He felt himself face her but he was wild with emotions, wild with fear and shock and utter _happiness_…. He didn't understand how to express them. He was desperate to try, but confused on how to do so. He held her cyan colored eyes for seconds, trying not deny her of anything she desired, because he felt the same way. Still, he held his breath and felt the old excuse returning. "Korra… my job…"

Korra felt her feet moving but didn't understand why she was doing so. She needed him, that much she knew, and she never wanted to let him go. He was making up excuses, something she hardly heard. His words were blurry. His voice, though deep and masculine and held every little thing she wanted, was clouded. She had to hold him, had to tangle her hands in his helmet hair.

Howl's body reacted when he saw her coming. He had to stop her. He couldn't do this. He needed this job as much as he wanted her. He tried, though, he tried. But instead of stopping her and stopping himself, he opened his arms up to her and took her in his massive grip. Her hands yanked on his helmet, pulling them together. Their lips touched, hesitantly at first, before the need became too strong. One hand tangled in her soft brown locks, the other one caressing her cheek.

Their kisses grew faster and their lips were locking faster and faster. Howl's head grew light as he struggled to catch his breath. He pulled away, stopping them for just a moment so that the both of them could breath. He was more than thankful that the shadows concealed them; he wasn't as scared as he should be. As he slowly regained his oxygen and let their noses touch, Korra leaned in and kissed him again. Her hands laced themselves around his throat, trailing her hands down to his collarbone. Their lips brushed together softly, their mouths locking like puzzle pieces.

She knocked his helmet off into the snow, running her fingers through that perfect silkiness that he kept hidden from her. The slow, wet sounds of the locking mouths should have bothered her, but it only made her want to continue the sensual kisses for longer.

He touched the corner of her mouth and found himself grinning wider and wider. This was really happening. They were really kissing, and he had not a care in the world. His soft little pecks against her sweet, pleasant touches were making him ache with the want of more. His head was one more becoming lightheaded but there was nothing in the world that made him want to stop. Finally, Korra pulled away, her gasping making him feel like he'd done something write with his life for once, something that only he knew she could fulfill.

"Korra," He whispered into her ear, holding her to his chest. It was the first time he had ever been brave enough to hold her, to try with her. "Oh, Korra."

She turned up and kissed him gently. "You have work." She whispered, untangling herself very gently. He ached, upset that she would leave, but knew it was for the better. He _did _have work, and showing up late might cause some suspicion. He spotted her staring at his lips once more before she disappeared around the corner of the building, her loose hair waving as she ran away.

_Oh yeah._ He thought, the grin on his face almost too evident. _I'm in love._


	13. You'll Know

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I enjoy every single one of them :)**

Chapter 13

He'd never seen her looking more beautiful than the moment she walked through the snow with her hands shoved in her new blue parka, her hair laying lightly on her shoulders. He knew where she was going—or coming, rather—as she climbed up the ladder and stood on the snowy sentry tower, her gaze drifting over him with a smirk lining her cheeks. "Well, are you just going to sit there and make me do all the work?"

Howl knew what he wanted the minute she'd spoken, her words like steam flowing from the best cup of jasmine tea. He desired her more than the world itself. He stood and wrapped his arms around her, cupping her cheeks and lowering his lips to hers. They were glazed with a bit of honey themselves as his fingers tangling in her loose locks. Their tongues mingled for moments before the ground below her shook. He paid no attention to it.

Her hand slowly began trailing down his chest before rising back up. Each time, though, her hand swooped lower and lower, until he hissed out in tight, pleasurable pain. "_Korra,_" Her word came out like ice from his tongue as he nipped her bottom lip. She giggled in the midst of their passionate kiss, her hand continuing to reach a new low every time they took a breath.

The ground rumbled harder, until suddenly, a massive crack formed in the snow tower, splitting the two of them apart. Lava split in between them and he saw the panic filling her eyes. He had to get to her. He had to rescue her. He threw himself off of the platform and grabbed onto hers, only by his finger tips. The lava river grew higher as he struggled to climb up. Korra offered her hand to him, their fingertips grazing as he reached for it. Then the ground shook once more, and their fingers were ripped apart. "Howl!" She screamed as the he fell backwards.

Howl shot up in the bed, narrowly missing bumping his head on the bunk bed above him. His breath was shaky, his heart pounding in his ears. His fingers were vibrating intensely, and he buried his head into his hands. The nightmare had felt so real. He'd felt himself lose her, felt himself panic as she drifted away.

The thought of losing her had become the subject of many of his dreams as they furthered their relationship millimeter by millimeter. Ever since their first true kiss, he'd only gotten a single peck in. Wandering eyes would _not _find them together unless it was strictly business. He would not let them take her from him.

"Pst. Howl?" The door to the barracks opened and moonlight streamed in through the crack. A girlish face with cute ponytails caught his eye. His heartbeat quickened, only now it wasn't from fear. He pulled on his tunic as she slid into the barracks and onto his bed. She'd snuck in once or twice in the past few days and had been gone before the sun had even risen. Though it was costing the both of them to be exhausted, she never cared much for sleep anyways and he was too scared of losing her in his dreams _to_ sleep.

The first time she had come had been embarrassing. There daylight sentries were asleep. His schedule had been screwed up from being injured and sick in respective distances from each other. She had been lucky that he was awake, reading by dim lantern-light. She'd crawled over him and sat next to him until her eyes nearly dropped with exhaustion. They had spent the night resting together. The next thing he noticed was that she was not in his bunk bed in the morning. At first, he'd thought he'd just imagined it.

The next time had been easier. It was just between shifts, so half the guards had been undressing when she'd slid into the room. She was hidden in between him and the wall and they had never even seen her. The guards had played their games, drank. "How do you deal with that when you're trying to sleep?" She had whispered, pressing her lips so close to his ear that he had shivered.

"You get used to it after a while." He'd explained, flipping the pages of a pointless romance novel. There was hardly any use for them now that he had his own story in the making. Still, whenever she was training or he was on duty, he carried a book with him. He felt almost empty without it.

Today was no different. She snuck in, climbed over him in the darkness, slid under the covers with him. All of the others had been snoring for a few hours after shift change. Howl, though, had hardly been able to sleep a wink. It was as if his brain knew she would come that it was plaguing him with horrible dreams to keep him awake. He was happy now that she was here, now that he could hold her and know she was safe from all of the dangers in the world when she was in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. He wished that there weren't any consequences for falling for her. If she hadn't been the Avatar, would it have been different?

Korra glanced up at him, watching him with interest. She hadn't been able to sleep. Though it was mid-spring, she kept imagining the crying winds of winter and the fearful snow piles of a blizzard. She didn't want to dream of the cold nothingness; she wanted to dream of him. She wanted to dream of the way he made her heart sing whenever they saw each other. Yet every time she closed her eyes, she saw the white face of death staring straight at her, its smirk wider than the sun.

She figured he would be awake reading. Instead, she had seen him with his eyes closed and her heart had fallen. She'd called to him and he instantly awoke. Her spirit soared and immediately felt comforted. He was her security blanket to keep her warm in the coldest of winters. He was something she had never thought she could have.

She placed his hand on his chest, yawning. Now she could sleep. There were a lot of things on her mind, like the need to talk to her mother about him, like the desire to find another book on that interesting section that she'd studied for days now. Though she loved Katara, her old master wasn't cracking on her knowledge of the section. Korra's lips parted again and she snuggled against him. She wanted to stay there forever, watching the light rise and fall of his chest.

But exhaustion seemed to like taking over. "Howl?" She whispered. He grunted quietly to let her know he was still there, still awake. Korra realized how tired he must have been. A long day of staring at nothing, probably not even sleep since his shift had changed only a few hours before. She felt bad for coming and bothering him. "Do… do you think we can go to the village soon? I want to talk to my mother."

"Hmm, sure." He mumbled, emitting a yawn. She would have snickered if she wasn't so exhausted. "We'll go tomorrow." He whispered, pressing his nose to her jasmine scented hair. His nightmare came rushing back all too fast and he tightened his grip around her waist. He wouldn't let them take her. His eyes grew heavy and he tried to stay awake for her. Only seconds later did he hear her soft snores and felt himself give in.

In the morning, she was gone. It wasn't as if he had expected her to stay anyways; she fled like a lemur being chased by an armadillo-rabbit. Though he adored her company, he was glad that she respected the importance of his job. He was thankful that she knew when it was too much for him to handle.

He remembered his promise to her and dressed in his full uniform quickly. He noticed his helmet missing and rolled his eyes. Of course she had it; she wanted it so that he couldn't wear it so that she could play with his hair. He grabbed his long sword and wallet, tucking them both safe before opening the door and into the early morning sunlight.

He absolutely adored the mornings, even though Korra hated them. Though he didn't like the brightness of the sun on the snow at such early hours, he liked the memories he had of the morning. His father used to carry him downstairs and lay him on the couch while his mother made the best sausage patties and flameo-hotcakes for breakfast. He was seven when he father had started to call him downstairs instead of bringing him and he'd never really questioned it. His father loved him, but wanted an athlete instead of a bookworm.

The memories of his family brought an unusual sadness to his heart and his used his fingers to count the months and years. Three years and two months since their tragic death. He shook his head and pushed himself to walk to her room. He knocked on the window twice, glancing around to make sure no one caught him. He spotted Korra stirring in her bed and glance up at him, her blue eyes clouded with exhaustion. He gave her a warm smile and chuckled when she rolled over and buried her head under her pillow.

"Ten minutes, Korra." He said, walking out of the alley and towards the White Lotus leaders' compartments. He found the three of them drinking tea while the compound began to fill with life. He bowed his head to them before standing in attention. "Avatar Korra requests permission to visit her mother."

"Will you accompany her, soldier?" The chubby one asked. Howl dipped his head once. The three of them conversed silently with their eyes; a technique he wanted to learn. That way he could tell Korra he loved her without having to say it in front of others. He could just give her _a look_ and she would know what he was talking about. "Very well. Try and have her home by midnight."

"Of course, sir." He dipped his head once more before stepping off of the porch and heading towards Naga's stable. Frankly, he hated those men. They chose everything Korra lived by, was forced to live by. They chose whether he had a job or not. "Hey girl," He said, pushing thoughts of hate away and petting the massive polar bear-dog. He easily picked up the creature's saddle and placed it on her with ease. "How are you this morning?"

"Doing okay, actually." He jumped and shook his head, glancing over his shoulder. She wore the same blue parka he'd seen in his nightmare. It hit him hard in the stomach as he realized it. "Except for the fact that the mornings are evil."

"Yes, well." He murmured, glancing around and finding them completely alone (mind the pet). He cupped her cheek gently and smiled, forgetting just how captivating her eyes were. His stomach twisted as he realized just how much feeling surged through his body whenever she was this close to him.

Korra giggled under her breath and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his nose. She knew he had been expecting more than that when she saw his scowl. "Come on." She said, climbing onto her animal guide. He slid on behind her and she grinned softly when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "Go, Naga."

He didn't let her go until they reached the village that was already bustling with life. Howl tied Naga to a frozen fence post as Korra disappeared into her mother's igloo. Curiosity flooded his mind—it came with his love for reading—but he knew better than to follow her. She probably wanted to talk about girl stuff that he would _never _understand. Instead, he patted Naga's head. "If she comes looking for me, point her out in my direction, will you?" The dog barked playfully, licking his cheek. He laughed, shaking his head. Now if Korra wanted to kiss him, he'd have a certain puppy smell on him.

He started down through the markets. Today, though, he caught no sight of a certain stall. He'd managed to make a mental note the last time he'd been there, positive that he was in the right place. Maybe she'd run out of money. Maybe she'd retired. He sighed softly and continued down the road.

Meanwhile, Korra sat eating the best fish dumplings her mother had ever made. "I worry that they aren't feeding you well enough." Senna said, taking her seat beside her daughter and kissing her forehead. "You're eating, no?"

"I'm eating fine." She smiled at her mother's simple worry. "But eating lately hasn't been on my mind."

"Do tell." Her mother inquired, propping herself on her fists. "Is it a boy?" She teased. Korra felt her face grow hot. There was nothing she could hide from her mother. "Is it the cute boy who came here with you?"

Her mother's knack for knowing when there were secrets to be spilled was a trait Korra wished she had inherited. She sat down and got comfortable and sort of just… explained their entire relationship. How he had been her first true friend, how he made her feel truly needed in the world as a person and not just an Avatar. How he made her giddy whenever he was near and the way he had risked himself to protect her and not just because he was a guard. She explained the way she felt whenever they were kissing, whenever they were close to each other. Her mother listened patiently through it all; her head tilted slightly, the sweetest, most understanding smile lingering on her lips. Korra almost thought she looked far off in her own fantasy. "I don't quite understand everything that should happen between a guy and a girl, Mom. I mean, no one exactly taught me."

Her mother sighed softly. "Which is why I wish they'd allowed you to stay home and learn some of the things I knew you would need a mother for. Like cooking, or love-making."

Korra froze at the thought. That's what her mother called _it?_ It sounded so much sweeter than the other thing that the book called it. She crossed her legs and leaned against the wall, unsure of how to reply. Thankfully, Senna continued. "There's a time when a woman needs to learn how to please a man, Korra. Sixteen is the proper age to learn it, but I think waiting would make it much more special."

"Did you and Dad make love before you were married?" She asked, curiously watching as her mother paled ever so slightly. She knew the answer to that question before it was half way out of her mouth. Still, she wanted to hear it. She wanted to know that they had and that if they thought it had been okay, then it must have been okay. After all, she had turned out fine and her parents loved each other.

"We waited until we were sure we were ready. We waited until we knew we loved each other and wanted to express the utmost loving thing between two people." Senna's cheeks turned to pink ever so slightly. "Do you love that boy, Korra?"

Korra frowned. "His name is Howl." She defended, but the questioned lingered in her head. Did she? She knew she liked him a lot, that he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She knew that she wouldn't be much of a person without his guidance. "I don't know." She whispered, rubbing her arm.

Her mother pondered her answer for a minute before her finger raised, as if a flame had popped above her head. She stood from the ground table and walked to the other room, returning with a massive book. The cover on it was two people in old ink drawings, hand in hand. It was one of the first editions in hard cover. The edges of the book were damaged slightly. "You don't understand how many times I spent reading that the day I got it. Your grandmother gave it to me. I'd forgotten I even had it." She stuffed it into a sealskin bag and smiled.

Korra folded her hands together. "What should I do, Mom?" Her mind was full of confusion. She wasn't sure of what love exactly was; she loved her parents, Naga, and Katara, but they were family. She wanted to know what it was in her mother's eyes. "How will I know if I love him?"

Senna frowned. "You feel this strongly about him, don't you?" She questioned. Korra nodded enthusiastically. Senna sighed. "If you really love him, you'll know. There's just something that goes off in your head. For me, I knew I loved your father when I couldn't stand to see him with another woman." Well that wouldn't work. Howl was never around any other females. Her mother touched her shoulder warmly. "For you, who knows? Maybe you won't be able to see him scared or sad or lonely. You'll feel it in the pit of your stomach. You'll feel it in the back of your head. You will know, my love."

A subtle knock came at the door. Korra's heart thudded as her mother stood and answered it, and Howl's uniform came into view. She smiled warmly, shaking her head. She still had his helmet, hidden in her closet back in the compound. "Is Korra all right?" His voice was strained, as if nervous. It touched her in places she knew shouldn't be touched. It was as if they were alone again in his bed the previous night, his whispers warm against her ear.

Her mother said something while she was absorbed in her memory. She never wanted to be without that voice. Was that love? Or was it more like longing? She shook her head and took another fish dumpling from the plate. By now they were starting to cool. Then the door shut quietly and Senna returned to her place. "Oh, Korra, honey." She said with a smile. "He's definitely a keeper."

The hours passed by as she continued to talk to her mother about the topic. Her father came home to them in laughing fits. He kissed his wife on the head and saw the same look she'd seen in her mother's eyes all day; happiness. Not more than ten minutes after he had been home, Howl knocked on the door again. Senna had gotten it and his amber gaze had caught hers. "It's time to go, Korra." He whispered. Korra nodded, grabbing the bag her mother had stuffed the book into. She hugged her father and thanked her mother for everything before hurrying outside and seeing Howl already ready with Naga.

She took his hand as he offered it to her and let him pull her onto her beloved animal. She smiled at him and he returned it. They waved at her parents as they rode out of the town. As soon as the open tundra was ahead of them, she leaned back and kissed him. "I missed you." She said, leaning against him. Howl tightened his grip around her waist briefly as he kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too." He whispered softly, thankful that they had time to themselves. He really had missed her. He couldn't even search the bookstore without thinking about her safety. In the end, he'd just left and sat outside with Naga, waiting for Korra to be ready to go, or until it had been time to leave. The conversation fell to a lull and he felt scared that he was doing something wrong, so he blurted the first thing that came to mind."How was your mother?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"She was good." Korra remembered the words her mother had said. _You'll know you love him. You'll feel it in the pit of your stomach. You'll fell it in the back of your head._ She felt something in the back of her head but wasn't sure whether it was adoration, lots of liking, or full love. Her mother had helped answer some of her biggest questions but had caused a lot more to take their place. "I'm sorry if you sat around and waited all day."

Howl smiled weakly. She was concerned? Though he'd seen it a few times, it wasn't a common look on her. "I'm fine, Korra." He said, spotting the camp walls come into view. He swallowed down a sigh. There wasn't enough time in the world that he could be with her alone. Not without fear of being caught. He let go of her waist as soon as she signaled the sentries.

They both unsaddled Naga when they reached her stable. She felt his hand against her back, gently guiding her back to her room. Though it may look normal to the other guards—like he caught her trying to sneak out—it was sensual touch that sent spine tingling shivers down her. They reached her room moments after arriving. Howl didn't want to raise any more suspicion tonight, and he was exhausted. He needed a full night of sleep without any nightmares. Without any more horrible dreams of Korra being torn away from him. He needed to get over his worst fear. But how? "Howl?" Korra asked, tilting his chin to her. He bit his lip, smiling as he stepped towards her. He didn't want to have to be scared anymore. He wanted to be tender with her, wanted to take it slow.

"Sleep well, Korra." He whispered, cupping her cheek gently and placing his lips gingerly against hers. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair, gripping as he deepened the kiss. His fingers locked together around her waist as their lips parted and she leaned against him, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Gently, he led her to her bed and gave her a gentle peck on the forehead, before he walked and opened the door.

Korra sat on her bed as her eyes dropped, too lazy to change out of clothes. Her eyes caught on a silver glint and she smiled. He still hadn't found that helmet.


	14. Burns

**A/N Happy Mother's Day! And thanks so much to everyone reviewing! I get so happy when I get them and it makes me want to write more :)**

Chapter 14

Korra's footsteps caused her to sink into the fluffy, new fallen snow as she struggled to pull on her protective boots. Her shoulders ached with the fire proof, tightly fitting clothes. Her fingers were freezing, having trouble as she stomped towards the training ring. Her master was already positioned on the course, his head level. As she approached, she noticed his eyes full of anger and distaste. She bit her bottom lip; late, as usual.

Still, she rushed up to him and put her hands together, bowing to him. The middle aged man had closed her eyes when she looked at him, still struggling to move in the new clothes. She'd finally learned how to control a flame instead of just shoot it from her fists when she was angry. She wanted to learn more, though. Her crave for knowledge on the element astounding her. "Good morning, Master Kozon." She said, smiling at him. The elder man raised a brow and shook his head. Her enthusiasm fell and her hands went to her hips.

"You're late." He said through his gritted teeth. "Again."

Korra's mind flashed back to why she had been so behind; waking up beside Howl sent chills down her spine to the very tip of her toes. He'd begged her wait until the shifts had changed so that nobody would notice. Of course, it was her fault that she had stayed so late in the morning with him. "My bad." She said, shrugging it off. Her master should have been used to it now, like Katara and Master Ty Ro. They had conformed their schedules to match hers, guided her. This man, however, spent his time degrading her. Not that the insults mattered, but she didn't like his attitude at all.

Plus, it was kind of fun to make him mad. He would get so angry that individual fire daggers spurted from his finger tips. Sometimes he would strike himself in the foot by accident and yelp out in frustration. She always burst out into laughter and it made him angry enough that he called her training over, threatening to never help her into a fully recognized Avatar.

He shot her a look that screamed _Do not defy me, young one. I can end you_. Korra snickered internally before she raised a brow and crossed her arm, leaning to one side. "Today, you'll be learning to use fire disks. The key to this exercise is to use your body to propel the flame like a slice. Its main purpose is offense, used to slash." He took a deep breath and shot his arm out, his flame erupting from his finger in a circular pattern to the practice dummy. It left a dark scorch mark against the stomach of its victim. Korra's brow rose, impressed. "Though, it can be used as defensive as well, to destroy something being thrown at you."

"Cool." She shot her arm out and felt the fire coursing through her veins, enhanced by the sun, and grunted, a massive flame erupting from her closed fist. It hit the dummy with such force that it almost burned the entire thing to ashes. She frowned, wincing as she heard Kozon slap himself in the head. It was going to be a long day.

On the other side of the camp, Howl was trying to focus on his job. He knew Korra was behind him, but he didn't want to make it too obvious. He'd been stuck on the same page in the same book for the past twenty minutes, trying to zone his attention to the white wasteland in front of him. For once, he missed home. He missed all of the colors; the greens of the leaves, the purples and pinks and deep blues of the flowers growing by the streets. He missed the deep reds that everyone wore and the different shades of yellows that the sun caused when it sank into the ocean.

"Hey there, lover boy!" Sitch shouted. Howl's gaze lifted to his friend's face and shook his head when he saw the other sentry carrying a plate of dumplings. "Whatcha reading?" He asked, handing Howl the plate. The pleasant scent of the dumplings invaded his mind and he licked his lips, taking one with his gloved fingers and plopping it into his mouth. Sitch pulled up a wooden chair beside him, leaning back slowly. "Didn't see you at breakfast and I thought you might be hungry."

"You thought right," Howl said between bites. He'd been so late for duty that food hadn't even crossed his mind. He chewed slowly, trying not to lose his breath. "Thanks."

Sitch shrugged, taking the book from Howl's hand. Howl blanked, setting the plate down on the table and reaching for the novel as his comrade read the lines he'd been stuck on. "_They were already engaged in heavy conquest, the woman he had desired to bed below him and trailing her tongue down to his—_" Sitch's eyes widened as Howl resorted to yanking on his warrior's tail. "Howl, what the hell are you reading?"

Howl's cheeks flushed as he turned back to his plate of food, ignoring the look Sitch was giving him with heavy awareness. His friend rubbed his head and struggled to put his long hair back up into a knot. He used the chance to grab his book, stuffing it into his pocket. "It's a book."

"That's why you don't have a girl." Sitch mumbled, sliding his helmet on and shaking his head. "You pay too much attention to romance novels instead of going out there and taking a little village girl."

Howl rolled his eyes and withheld a smirk. Little did his friend know, he had a girl, but he wasn't about to tell anyone that. Instead, he crossed his arms and played dumb. "I'm not _that _inconsiderate, buddy. I don't feel like 'taking a little village girl'."

"You're one of those get-to-know-first guys, aren't you?" His friend questioned, reaching across Howl and snatching one of the dumplings. "Have you ever bedded a girl?" He asked. Howl's cheeks reddened angrily, his ears growing extra hot. The thought of bedding a girl led him back to Korra. That was something he would never do, something he couldn't do. "You haven't." Sitch concluded, and subconsciously Howl shook his head. "Why not? You're… handsome, I guess."

"You're nice." Howl prodded, shaking his head to get rid of the thought of Korra and him… together…like that. He didn't want to risk his life or his job; both which could be stripped if he was discovered _making love _to her. "Women just never came easy to me." He said softly. It was partial truth, but enough to let Sitch's mind explore whatever he wanted.

"You're not one of those 'special' guys who gets turned on by other guys, are you?" He questioned. "Cuz, well, that'd be kind of awkward for the rest of us and I—"

"_Sitch,"_ He strained, holding back laughter. "I am not like that." He couldn't hold it when Sitch's face went red with embarrassment and relief. Howl took another dumpling and bit half of it, entranced by the delicious, mouth watering taste as he chewed.

Then he heard an aggravated shout come from behind him. Both he and Sitch turned and glanced out over the camp, spotting a massive fireball erupt from a figures hand. Howl's stomach tightened. "What's going on?" Sitch asked, but Howl didn't answer him. He was worried about Korra. She had that certain thing about her that liked to piss people off and he really didn't like the thought of her doing it around a firebender. He slid down the ladder and started towards the training area. He heard Sitch's footsteps behind him and he picked up his pace.

"You must have _patience_, Avatar! Power is not what you need here! You're not trying to dismember the dummy, you're trying to weaken it!" Kozon's voice had heightened a pitch or two as she struggled to get her fire to work. Anger was boiling in the pit of her stomach and resulting in a fireball each time, not a sliver of fire. "Patience!" He screamed again.

She growled, facing him. "I _have _patience! You're the one that's shouting at _me!_" Her fingers were shaking from fury. "All you do is degrade me! Maybe if you could cool your head a bit, you'd learn that you're not meant for a teacher!" Shouting seemed to be attracting attention from the guards and from the others. It wasn't until she spotted Howl that he body cooled in seconds. His eyes were searching her face, trying to tell her something. _Calm down_. He mouthed. Korra sighed, turning back to her master, only to see a flicker of reds and yellows before the fireball hit her.

Howl couldn't believe what he'd seen, but he knew his feet were moving before the master had lashed out against Korra. He raced up the steps to the training floor and tackled the man that had dared to hurt her. His heart was pounding in anger, his own level head exploding with fury. He pinned the struggling man down with his legs, pressing his knees to the man's thighs and holding his hands above the master's head. He glanced over to where Korra had fallen, his brain a jumbled mess. "Sitch!" He snarled, tightening his grip against the man. His friend raced over and slammed the struggling man's head to the pavement, sliding over in Howl's place.

The next second, he was running over to Korra and kneeling in front of her, holding her to his chest. She was staring at her hands in shock, her lips parted in frozen words. She let out a choked cry. "Shh, Korra, it's okay." He shouted, ignoring the gazes of his fellow guardsmen. "Get Katara!" He snarled at them, turning back to her without a second thought. "It's okay. I've got you."

She let out another strangled gasp, looking at the burns forming on her hands. Howl knew nothing about healing or medicine, or even about burns, but this looked awful. The skin was turning redder as the seconds passed, splotchy and terribly damaged. Her breath became shakier than he'd ever heard, and he had no idea on how to help her. She was fighting tears, he noticed. When he looked at her eyes, he saw the truth of how much pain she was in, with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Howl—"She cut herself off with a terrible cry.

"Hurry!" He snarled, spotting the guards returning with the elder woman, struggling up the stairs. She bended water from her water skin and he let Korra go, watching as the woman put wrapped the water in between her fingers and surrounding her entire hand. She gently put them close to Korra's swollen hands, smiling softly. Howl waited, listening to her strangled whimpers fade as the burns did, the splotchy, broken skin fading into Korra's soft brown hands.

Katara glanced between him and Korra for a few moments before she gave a warm smile. "Aang accidently burned me when he was first training with fire. I had wanted to hate him afterwards, but I couldn't. He'd helped me discover the healing side of my bending." She whispered.

"This wasn't an accident, Master Katara. He purposely did it to her." Howl's blood was still boiling. He had no worse hate than for the firebender, almost ashamed of his bloodline. Katara's gaze fell on him with a smile that said she knew, she knew about the fireball. In the back of his head, he wondered if she knew about Korra and his relationship. He didn't want to find out. When Korra wouldn't look at him, he'd balled his fists, let out a breath, and started to storm off. He had to get away before he did something irrational. He hadn't been this anger in…well, forever.

Katara watched as the young man left before facing Korra again and seeing a different sort of pain in her eyes. "Where does it hurt, Korra?" She questioned, choosing to ignore her instincts and turning the Avatar's hands over, looking for any more burns.

Korra didn't answer, her gaze lingering on Howl's fading figure. She'd never seen him angry and while he didn't scare her, she knew he had been worried. It had been tangled heavily in his words as he had held her to him, intertwined as he screamed for the others to hurry. The burns had hurt, but there wasn't a real fear in her. Not the way Howl had felt it.

Still shaken by the fact that he had been genuinely worried about her, she allowed Katara to take her back to her room and help her out of the fireproof clothes that had protected everything but her hands. "The Order will desperately search for a new firebender to train you. Until then, you should rest. These past few months seem to have been very traumatic for you."

Korra shook her head and went to answer when Katara gave her a pointed stare. "Why was that boy so worried about you, Korra?" Her master questioned, crossing her arms and raising her chin.

"Maybe because I'm the Avatar?"

"You like each other." Katara said bluntly. Korra's heart quickened and she felt herself grow red. "You know I would never tell, Korra. If it weren't for your training, I would say that you should go for it. But you're the Avatar, and love is never going to be easy." The old woman sat down on the bed beside her.

Korra faced her master. "I know that." She muttered. "I just wish he wasn't part of the stupid Order or that they didn't have such a tight chain around my neck." Her stern voice wasn't meant to be harsh, just to the point. Still, it came out like a hiss. Howl was so busy being worried about losing his job that he couldn't express himself fully. She was too busy trying to train that she hardly ever saw each other. When they did, though, and no one was around… those were her favorite moments. It was when Howl could hold her and keep her warm in the chilly spring snows, when he wasn't afraid of kissing her.

Katara put her hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "I don't think that my husband would approve of such a tight chain like you would." Her smile came across weakly. "But for now, it's for the best."

Korra knew that. She just didn't understand it.

Katara left after she was sure Korra was alright, but she wasn't. Now two people she trusted knew about Howl. She hadn't explained how in depth the relationship was and she hoped she never would have to. She pulled out the book her mother had given her and opened back up to the page where she'd left off when a gently tap came on her window. She jumped and glanced over, thankful the cover was hidden. Howl had left his helmet by the glass to let Korra know it was him. She pulled on her parka and gloves as gently as she could before walking out to their meeting place, picking up his helmet as she did.

She found him leaning against the wall with his head lowered. Her heart jumpstarted and she didn't hesitate, racing over to him and wrapping her arms around his chest. She touched noses with him, nothing more than a gentle reassurance, but did nothing more. She didn't want to hear his apology, didn't want to hear how angry had been.

He hadn't moved at first but slowly he, too, wrapped his arms under hers. He moved to kiss her nose, afraid that she was angry with him for exploding towards Katara. "A-are you okay?" He whispered, too worried to ask anything else. She nodded against his chest and he exhaled, unaware that he had been holding his breath for that long. "Korra… I was so scared…." Howl wasn't afraid to admit it. He never had been when he was growing up either. He was no coward; just someone who became frightened over the littlest thing.

Korra pulled away from his chest reluctantly to look him in the eyes. Her pale blue irises were filled with confusion and understanding and reassurance. Then she met his lips with hers, putting all of her emotions into one simple connection. She dropped the helmet she'd been holding, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling his soft tangles. His mouth was cold against hers, frozen. She was doing all the work; she was in control. She liked it that way but wouldn't admit it now.

As their kiss deepened, she felt tears racing down and freezing on his cheeks.


	15. Gorgeous

**A/N CaFanel I may just love you :) Thanks so much for the reviews! Also, this week is major testing week, so I'm not sure how often I will be able to update. I'm going to try, but things are going crazy and I want to put out the best content I can. **

Chapter 15

"Let's go to town tomorrow." She whispered, snuggling close to his ear. Howl pried one eye open and glanced at her, shifting so that he could sit up on his elbows. Korra blinked and gave him a smile, ignoring the confused look on his face.

Finally, his confusion changed to understanding. She noticed a single curl hanging down between his eyes and firmly kept her arms at her sides. "Wanna see your mom?" He moved one hand to stroke her cheek as gently as he could, smiling warmly. It was another one of those nights, where they both couldn't sleep without the other near. Korra had had a nightmare of him being fired and Howl had kept the recurring dream continuing a little longer. He'd woken from the tortured dream to find her there, hovering over him in worry. Immediately his heart had calmed and he'd lain back down.

"No." She whispered, not even meeting his gaze anymore. That one curl was really starting to bother her. Korra knew, though, that if she moved an inch towards it, he would grab her hand. She wasn't sure why that thought bothered her so much, but it did. Maybe it was because her hands still had the dull flaming pain every once in a while. Or maybe she was just overreacting.

"Then what?" He questioned, breaking her concentration momentarily to catch his amber gaze, warm at the sight of them, then return to the black curl plastered against his forehead. "You know, staring at my forehead isn't helping me understand, Korra." He said softly. She crossed her arms and darted out, moving the curl behind his ear. As she went to pull away, Howl closed the distance between them and pressed his mouth to hers. Her body stiffened only the slightest before she started to fight back, nipping his lower lip with her teeth just enough to make him hiss in playful pain.

Another guard snored and Howl pulled away suddenly, as if he remembered where exactly they were. His fingers curled into a fist and he sighed, his eyes full of worry. Korra touched his lips with one finger and dragged him back closer to her. She hated seeing him so worried about getting caught but he knew there was logical reason for it. Instead of starting what they hadn't finished, Korra rested her head on his chest and waited for his quivering breath to return to normal.

When his lungs rose and fell at an even pace, she glanced up to find him asleep. She kissed his nose gently before climbing over him and heading back out into the night.

The next morning, Howl awoke to a cold bed. His fingers weren't tangled around anything but the pelts, his nose pressed against a pillow instead of hair. She was gone once more, like a fleeting lemur. He dressed quickly and rubbed his head. Something about the previous night's visit had left him confused but he couldn't remember what had exactly happened. It was like she had done something to scramble his thoughts. Howl opened the barracks door and spotted Korra and Naga playing in the snow.

He shook his head, intent on passing her. Then, suddenly, Naga barked and bowled him over, licking his face with her massive, slobbery tongue. "Gah—Naga—"He heard Korra's continued laughter as the dog's hot breath that smelled suspiciously like fish jerky. She'd pinned him down and panted in his face. Her big, black eyes bore into him like he was a piece of prey.

It wasn't until Korra touched her dog on the shoulder that the animal moved, trotting over to sit in the snow a few feet away. She extended her hand to Howl and he took it, pulling himself up. "Ready to go?" She asked, a single brow rising with her playful attitude. Howl exhaled, brushing the thousands of little white hairs off of his uniform. "Sorry," She said, helping him with Naga's fur, withholding her laughter. "She's shedding."

"I can tell," He said, rubbing his eyes. Korra glanced at him and smiled as she quit wiping him off, her hands still on his chest. Howl's eyes flickered momentarily as she gazed into his honey absorbed gaze. Her tongue subconsciously ran over her bottom lip, her breathing slowly picking up. His eyes may just have been the prettiest thing on him. Pretty, not handsome. Handsome was everything else about him, while his eyes absorbed her, cradled her, gave her a sense of protection. It was the first thing she looked for when he couldn't speak to her, his open book, their communication. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"To town. Remember?" He must have been extremely tired when she had told him that. "I already got clearance with the Lotus leaders." Howl felt his own grin spreading across his face more than confusion did. Visiting the village twice in three weeks? They must have been really desperate to find a firebender to train Korra that they wanted to get her mind off of it. Or, she had given them her famous pout that easily caused Howl to succumb to her every need and want. Either one would work when Korra was involved.

Korra climbed onto her saddled polar bear-dog and offered her hand for him. Without a second thought, Howl threw himself on to the creature, wrapping his large hands around Korra's stomach and trying not to make it obvious on how much he liked her. No, loved her. Howl loved her. He loved her more than he loved the world, than he loved his job. He loved her so much that he was willing to throw himself into a volcano for her.

The Avatar signaled the guardsmen in the tower who cocked his eyebrow and frowned. Howl rolled his eyes, spotting Sitch's cruel grin in his usual sentry post in the tower. His gaze was cynical and questioning, even though Howl knew he wasn't exactly smart enough to figure out their relationship. "Thanks!" She shouted up at the guards. Sitch hardly acknowledged her; his black eyes were pursing through Howl's head.

When they were past the intricate blue gate, Naga broke into a full on run. Howl's hands tightened around her, trying not to lose his balance and go slinging in the snow. Korra couldn't help how giddy he made her whenever they were like that; one behind the other, hands touching places that hadn't yet been fully explored by the other. She pulled gently on Naga's reins, hoping to slow down their journey. Then she turned around on the saddle so that she was facing him, her breath catching. She never had tried this, never had thought of trying it. But she was brash, she was daring. She liked new things, new experiences.

Howl, on the other hand, was shocked at her actions. Her hand came to cup his face, her lips landing as softly as possible on his slightly parted ones. Her fingers trailed down his torso as his heartbeat quickened, his ears growing redder with the heat when his face was too busy with Korra's.

Yet, slowly, he overcame the panicky feeling he'd grown accompanied to and closed his eyes, kissing her back with just as gentle intensity that she had been administering on him. He was out of the wandering eyes, out of the contemplating glares, and he was thankful. Because he needed her like he needed the air to breath, needed her comfort and her strength, her daredevil attitude and her loving façade. She made his world stand still, made the snow stop falling, made him warm on the coldest day.

"_Howl_…." She whispered as she slid off his helmet. Spirits, she loved his hair, and he had no idea why. He loved hers, the scent of it, the different color it was than the rest of the waterbenders. He adored sweeping the silkiest locks in his hands. He fingered the clips that held her hair back and undid them, not breaking their prolonged kiss. His chest burned from lack of air but he couldn't imagine the longing of his lips again, begging to return to that honeyed taste.

She was first to pull away, sadly. It was odd for him to want that kiss back so badly that he hurt, but he felt like he'd been smacked in the chest. Korra turned back around on the saddle but didn't urge Naga onwards. Instead, she rested her head on his torso, her eyes centered on him. He hesitantly moved his fingers to a single strand of hair that obscured her vision and moved it behind her ear. She giggled.

They arrived in town after what seemed like hours later. Howl had been perfectly comfortable, his fingers running through her loose hair, undoing the knots that he may or may not have caused when he was kissing her. When the town came into view, Korra had groaned and sat up straighter. Her warmth immediately faded as she moved away, clicking Naga onwards. The polar bear-dog had started to trot.

Howl wondered what time it was; Naga had barely moved in the time it had taken them to get here, not motivated enough by Korra. He knew that it was well past noon when he'd awoken. Maybe rounding around to five? In the afternoon? His observance of the time was interrupted as Korra climbed off Naga well outside of the city. Howl slid off beside her, watching as she bent to tie the animal to the ground. The curve of her hips was well accented by her snug fitting training pants, just a small piece of her tanned skin showing where her thick shirt rode up on her body. He inhaled sharply through his nose, thankful that she couldn't read his thoughts, or he would be in a heap of trouble.

He'd never even thought about a woman like that until he met Korra. Korra, his best friend, the only person he'd ever wanted to love. He couldn't imagine her like she was one of the corny damsels in distress in his romance novels. But now… now that they were growing much closer with every passing minute, his stomach ached in realization that it could possibly lead to that. Howl wouldn't let himself picture it.

But, when Korra's arm hooked with his, his thoughts grew fuzzy and unclear. He loved the way that she didn't care who saw her with him. He was learning from her lessons he didn't expect to learn when he'd taken the job; that he only lived once, that he had to live life in the moment… while she would live on in the memory of another Avatar, he would die and stay dead. The thought was like a kick to the throat.

With her arm laced in his, they headed into the village. The sun was already setting in the spring sky, the color still it's pitiful, pale blue. Korra had said she didn't want to see her mother—a shock to Howl—but he still didn't quite understand what she _did _want to do that they couldn't do in the secrecy of the compound. The shops were beginning to close up and Howl noticed once more that the little store he'd bought both of Korra's gifts was still missing. Curiosity filled his mind as Korra dragged him along.

They stopped in front of one of the only wooden buildings in the village. He caught whiff of the terrible, burning scent of alcohol and coughed, disgusted. Korra unraveled her arm and took him by the hand instead, lacing her fingers in between the crevices where his didn't take up. His breath quickened as she dragged him with ease into the bar, the wide spread smile on her face too much to ignore. "Why exactly are we here?" Howl asked, his fingers gripping hers, trying not to panic.

"There's this really good game that the other guards have been talking about." She explained, sitting down on the bar stool and ordering a glass of Fire Wine. Howl cocked his brow, glancing at her with false blame. "What? I'm not anywhere near the compound now, and I'm thirsty." When the bartender handed her the small, pink wine, Howl's stomach flipped. He didn't want to bring her home drunker than a seaman on land.

The radio crackled to life and the announcer started speaking quickly. Korra's eyes widened as she sipped on the drink before setting it down. The liquid burned as it went down her throat, warming her up to her boiling point. She'd only had alcohol once before and that was on her birthday. That had been like ice as it went down, so this new drink was relaxing. It left a questioning haze over her as this new game started. "Folks, the Wolfbats are in it to win it once more and I do believe they're going to succeed. Tahno throws a hard water punch at the firebender for the Rabaroos, and—OH—there goes the Wolfbats' earthbender, down into the drain!"

Howl ordered himself water, fearful of the horrible burn invading his mind and body again. He was worried about Korra, wondering how she could stand it. Then again, it _was_ Korra. She threw her hands into the air as the Wolfbats scored, whooping loudly. "Go Tahno!" She shouted before returning to listening to the second round of the match. Howl had heard the other guards eagerly listen to it for the past few weeks; a new radio had come in from one of the men's wife. He knew the basics of the game and hadn't really thought about it until now.

As the match continued, Howl's drink came. He took a sip of it and nearly choked on its tart taste, shivering as it went down. "What is this?" He asked the bartender, swallowing rapidly and trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"White Fall Water, in honor of the Wolfbats playing tonight." The dark skinned man said from over the counter. "Not as strong as the other drinks, but still as delicious." Howl frowned but put the glass on his lips and tried it once more. The bartender was right; it wasn't as strong as the first drink Howl had ever had. He downed the glass with ease, feeling the slippery taste sink into his stomach.

"The Wolfbats are struggling to hold on to this win, folks, but Tahno is managing on his own. He's blasting the earthbender with multiple water blows to the head and the Rabaroos' can't get a single shot to help the earthbender out. There's a—oh! Hang on a second, folks, Tahno just slammed his best attack of the night into the earthbender and sent all three stumbling back into the final ring and his partners are slamming them with all they have. Oh-OH-It's a knockout! The Wolfbats win and are going to the championship!"

Korra jumped up from her stool and, like the other men in the bar surrounding the radio, screamed in victory. She fell back into his lap and pressed her lips harshly onto his. Howl blinked, surprised, before tasting the heated, spicy drink on her lips. The White Fall Water was making his head spin and Korra wasn't helping by running her tongue along his bottom lip. As she pulled away, she giggled. Her crazy laughter was heightening the longer she continued, and contagious as well. Soon, both of them were ordering more of their individual drinks, their laughter blocking out the radio of the next game.

After three, Korra couldn't feel any of her body. Howl was still sipping his White Fall Water, greedily giving her some every once and a while. She'd found interest in his jaw bone and exploring it with her lips, waiting for him to finish. She wanted to get out and run in the snow, because her body was on fire. Howl's hands rested gently on her back as she trailed her lips further back on his jaw and straight to his ear. Howl hissed softly as she nibbled on his cartilage. He tightened his grip on her body.

She pulled away, finding the only time she wasn't dizzy when she was looking in his eyes. Honey, beautiful eyes. The only part of his that was pretty. Anything else was just….just… _sexy._ She felt his pectoral muscles when she moved her hands down, hearing him whimper softly. "Let's go, Howl." She whispered, kissing him and feeling her teeth graze against his lower lip. "I wanna go, Howl."

Howl blinked, his head spinning faster and faster. "Where?" He asked. Korra thought about it for a minute before she grinned and wrapped her arms around his throat, placing her lips once against his chin, then on below his lips, then directly on his lips, trailing her tongue along the silky inside of his chapped mouth. "Mmm." He said, the vibrations as he murmured sending shivers through her. "Korra,"

Korra pulled back before she took his hand, the wide smile lacing her cheeks accompanied by a pale blush. Even through his haze, he knew where they were going…or where they weren't going. He was well aware of his surroundings even if he was drunk, feeling the cold night air hit him hard as he struggled to put one foot in front of the other. Korra was leading him back to where they left Naga… Naga was her name, right?

He didn't realize his arm was wrapped around her waist and keeping her close to him until they were beside the big lump of shedding polar bear-dog fur. His eyes struggled to adjust to the light, following Korra's every movement. When he didn't struggle was putting her onto the saddle and then climbing up behind her; the chill of the drink had faded when the temperature matched the flavor. He blinked, seeing spots where the light was and shaking his head.

He shouldn't have let Korra take him to the bar. He shouldn't have even thought about drinking. He knew he would be fired, but he didn't care. Howl turned her chin up ever so slightly so that he could kiss her gently. Korra didn't seem to take it well when she kissed him back with fervor, running her tongue along the sides of his lips. He was tempted to just give in to her incessant pressuring and let her tongue enter, but something told him not to. It was that stupid voice in the back of his head that had decided not to tell him _not _to drink. "Let's get home." He breathed, holding back a moan.

Korra nodded and clicked the reins enthusiastically. The animal lunged forwards and Howl had to cling to Korra as not to fall off. His head pounded every time the creature moved forward, hitting the snow roughly.

When they reached the camps, Korra was silent. Howl had no idea why but he knew that she shouldn't be. Her hand was still attached to his as he unsaddled Naga. Then, when the coast was clear, she leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Come with me." Howl noticed how it was almost a beg, a whimper.

"Okay," He said, his voice husky. Korra smiled weakly and pulled him slowly, seductively, to her room. Howl was thankful that they hadn't been spotted; with Korra's grip dragging him to _her room._ His previous thought about her being in her book returned to his mind and wasn't clouded at all. Korra opened the door to her room and they were both welcomed by a blast of hot air. Howl began to sweat. Korra undid his cloak without him asking and took off his breastplate. Then she pulled his neck closer to her and their lips faintly brushed together.

Howl grew hotter as their kissing did. What had started out gentle quickly grew fast paced and rough. Korra's fingers tangled in his hair as he shed his thicker shirt. She threw off her parka without missing a beat on his frenzying lips. As soon as their upper layers of clothes were gone, Korra fell back on the bed. Howl's amber gaze invaded her mind as he pinned her down gently, not touching her to where it hurt, not being forceful. His lips trailed down to her throat and she gasped as he nibbled gently, shivers surging through her like the drink she'd downed in seconds. His fingers cupped her cheek cautiously.

Korra gently pulled him back up to her lips, before pressing her tongue expectantly poking against his touch. Howl sighed and let her in. Korra was stunned and let him go, shocked at his acceptance. She noticed that his pupils were wide and that his breathing was heavy. She touched his cheek gently, tracing her hand over the wind damaged skin on his face. Though intoxicated, she knew what she wanted and when. And now was not the time. She knew she loved Howl—for real, though—but she didn't want this to continue. Instead, she kissed him on the nose and smiled. "Stay here." She begged, twining her fingers with his.

Howl flinched as he heard her words before confusion and utter loss flooded his mind. Why hadn't the continued? What had happened in her mind? Was she upset with him? Did his breath smell bad? Paranoia that he'd done everything wrong filled his mind and he hung his head, defeated. He hadn't meant to disappoint her; he'd only wanted to help… to please….

Her cold fingers took his chin and raised it, but he didn't want her to see his face. There was nothing worse than looking into her eyes and seeing the shame and disappointment. The only thing he loved was upset with him. "Howl, look at me." She begged. Reluctantly, his eyes met hers and he saw something he'd never expected to see. Instead of hate and anger, he saw warmth and love. He saw a future, he saw _h_e_r._ "I'm tired. But I don't want you to leave."

Without hesitating, he nodded. Korra smiled and tore off her boots, seeing him do the same. When he was finished, she helped him out of his shirt (the thing must have been eighty degrees) and almost regretted her decision to stop. She didn't mean to stare but this was the first time she'd seen his body up close and personal, and without the threat of his death. His muscles were perfectly defined, the smooth pectoral abs catching her breath immediately. A patch of pink skin trailed from his hip to his upper stomach. A thin line of little black hairs led to parts she wanted to explore one day. On his upper arm rested a tattoo of a white lotus tile.

Her throat constricted and she felt for sure that she couldn't breath as she traced her hands around his chest, chewing on the inside of her lip until she tasted the familiar strain of blood. "Well? Go ahead and say it." Howl's voice sounded defeated and crushed. She glanced up at him, raising a brow. "Go ahead and say I'm scrawny." He mumbled. "That I'm nothing to be reckoned with."

"Why would I say that?" She slurred softly, moving over to sit on his lap and hold his head to her chest. "I think you're gorgeous, Howl."

His head shot up, unexpected shock lining his face as he searched for the lies in her words. There was no way… he'd never been called gorgeous. The best compliment he'd received had been smart. With a new found appreciation for the woman of his dreams, he laid her back against her pillows and kissed her. This time, though, he wouldn't let her stop him. He trailed his tongue around her lips before she gasped slowly and let the slightest part. His mouth battled with hers, vying for complete dominance. He wanted to make her feel the way that she made him feel. He wanted to give her that same appreciation for him.

Their tongues battled it out before she was the one to pull away, her lips parted in a soft 'O'. He realized how tired she should be; after all, he was a night owl and used that to his advantage when he was on duty. But he, too, was exhausted, and so he pulled the sheets over them and wrapped his arms around her, too afraid to let her go.


	16. Accident

**A/N Not as satisfied with this chapter as I was with the previous one. I was really shocked at how well the reception was. Thanks so much! I love you each of my reviewers 3 **

Chapter 16

She knew she smelled of sweat and alcohol when she woke, a disgusted shudder running through her. Her hair clung to her shoulders and pillow, the bed uncomfortably warm. It wasn't until she pried her eyes opened and blinked the agonizing light out of her eyes did she realize why everything hurt-and why she didn't want to move.

Howl's arm was lazily draped over her. His breath moved the few strands of her hair out of her eyes whenever his chest deflated and brought it back when his inhaled. His lips were slightly parted, his eyes shut but not creased. Korra's mind flitted and she tried to remember the previous night, but her memory came up blank. She moved her legs slightly and felt the fabric still there; thankful she hadn't been _that_ drunk. Her throat ached and her head thudded in rhythm of her heart. But she was happy; utterly, genuinely happy.

She snuggled closer to his heated body and felt his arm twitch ever so slightly, tightening around her momentarily before loosening his grip. His heat pulsated against her as they snuggled together. Korra was almost afraid to move, afraid to ruin the wonderful moment. She inhaled the smoky scent of his skin and wondered if that was something he'd been accompanied by when he'd come from the Fire Nation. Her gaze lingered on the little things; the small creases between his eyes and nose that explained his exhaustion, the way his breath echoed in the back of his throat to emit a snore, the small, black hairs growing on his chin, the intricacy of his white lotus tile tattoo. Her fingers hesitantly moved out to them and traced the tiny leaves.

It was a symbol of the happiness that he had brought her, a symbol of his protection. Even though she knew she would never need it, she was thankful for it. Her nails trailed around the circular pattern and up to follow the defined line against his collarbone. His light snoring disrupted itself before returning back to normal. Korra pulled her hand away, impatient for him to wake up but not wanted him to be tired. Slowly she slid out from underneath his arm and stood from the bed. He looked extra comfortable and over relaxed. She kissed his cheek gently before moving towards the bathroom.

She hardly even thought about it as she undressed and turned on the shower, sliding off her dark blue garments and leaving them piled in the corner of the floor. As she stepped under the shower, she shivered and struggled to fire up the water with her bending. Soon the entire bathroom was full of steam.

Howl's head ached at any noise. That bartender had lied. While it had gone down easily, it left a helluva kick. His eyes squeezed tighter and tighter until he thought his head were about to explode. He exhaled in annoyance and slowly opened one eye. Invaded by the light, he groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

Then he caught whiff of the smell. Jasmine. The scent that Korra usually used for her hair. He shot up from the bed and found that he was not in the barracks. He was in a plain room with a small fireplace in the corner emitting heat, a bookshelf full of untouched books, and a bed that he was _positive _wasn't his own. His shirt lay on the floor beside the bed, causing him to flinch in realization. Had he..? Had they…? He groaned louder as the thudding in his head grew to a new level and fell back against the pillows. "Promise yourself, dumbass, that you will never drink again." He growled angrily.

The room grew steamier and his mind flickered to where Korra had gone. Surely she wouldn't just leave him in bed—alone, nonetheless—if something had happened between them the previous night. If he was going to do it, he wanted to be able to remember it. He didn't want the best moment of his life with the best woman in the world to be gone from his memory forever.

The fact that Korra was absent sent worry through him when he finally heard the water running. His gaze shifted over to the bathroom and immediately he caught sight of her. She hadn't closed the door and, although it was steamy, he could see…. He saw. He saw the perfection of her tanned curves at just the perfect size. He saw the way the water rolled down her back in individual tear shaped droplets, trailing down and across her lower back and… and…. She turned slightly and lifted her hands above her head, her dark brown hair falling against the chest and giving him a perfect view of her supple breasts….

Howl slammed his already aching head against the headboard and bit his lip to hide his acknowledgement that he'd seen her. His body was fully alert but he heard the water turn off and he quickly hid under the pillow, pretending to be asleep. His groin ached furiously but he refused to acknowledge it.

He listened closely to Korra's footsteps and exhaled when he realized she was walking to her closet and not towards him. He needed answers, but he needed to get out of here before she caught him and his… issue. He also had to get to his post. He knew that Sitch would be looking for him as soon as he didn't see him at breakfast. He didn't want his friend to find out about his relationship. But he remained still until he heard the closet doors shut and only then did he peek from under the covers, exhaling in relief that she was just finishing getting dressed.

"Howl," She said softly and he bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly. His head was throbbing beyond belief for more reasons than one. And her sensual whispers were doing nothing to help. He heard the bed creak and felt it sink under the pressure of the both of them. He didn't dare open his eyes, afraid that something might blurt out when he least wanted it to. His fingers dug into the pillow. Then he felt her cool hands on his skin, trailing on his throat. "Howl, wake up."

_Don't you do it, Howl. Don't you dare open your eyes. _It was too late though. Her words drew him out of his haze and his breathing picked up. He blinked as the lights penetrated his vision, leaving black dots sparkling in his gaze. The only thing he saw was her pretty face, her blue eyes observing his face in confusion. He groaned and shut his eyes again, realizing just how badly of an aching need his body was putting him through. He rolled over and buried his head in the pillow. Korra giggled and it drove him wild but he didn't dare show it. "I'm sorry if your head hurts. I don't think I ever want to drink again."

He couldn't be mad at her ever. She was perfect and, though she could be annoying, he loved the little quirks about her. Howl glanced over his shoulder just as she leaned in to kiss him, her lips brushing sympathetically against his. His stomach tightened. He had to get out of here. He had to get into the cold to cool his heating blood. But _no_, his hands reached up to cup her face and bring her closer to him. Their kiss intensified and though he was dying in more ways than one, he didn't want to let her go. She let out another slight giggle and pulled away, her wet hair brushing against his chest. "You have to go." She murmured, touching his lips gently.

Howl nodded and sat up. He held his breath, nervous that she would notice as soon as he threw the pelts back. Still, she was right. He was thankful to see her avert her gaze as he stood and grabbed his shirt, wincing as his head thudded uncomfortably. Then he noticed that he still wore his pants and relief surged through him. Nothing had happened. He felt his blood begin to cool and was thankful that he had been wearing a size too big pair of sweatpants.

Korra watched with interest as he grabbed his breastplate and slid it over his torso. His fingers were shaking as he struggled to position it properly. She stood from her spot on the bed and took his hands in hers. The quivers stopped as she set them by his sides and weaved her nimble fingers around the breastplate, readjusting his cloak around the chest piece. "Honestly, how do you get ready in the mornings?"

"Usually I'm not staring at a beautiful woman in the mornings." He blurted and instantly regretted it when he saw the shock of the comment register on her face. Then the regret faded when he noticed the pink tinge on her cheeks. Pride that he'd done something right surged through him. She shook her head as if she were trying to get the blush off of her face and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Be careful, okay?"

"Why are _you _telling _me_ to be careful? Aren't you supposed to be guarding me?" She questioned, putting his helmet on his head. Howl's stupid lopsided grin crawled onto his face and she kissed him again. "Go." She said. Her heart ached to tell him more but she bit her lip to keep from spilling over her secret. It could wait.

Howl was half way across the camp and nearing his post when Sitch found him. "Howl!" He shouted. Howl barely had time to glance over his shoulder before his friend nearly bowled him over, only adding to the billion things on his body that were in pain. "We gotta talk, friend."

Fear raced through him and his head thudded uncomfortably. "About?" He asked, climbing the ladder and pretending like nothing bothered him. He made his way to the seat on the sentry tower when Sitch met him again.

"About your books." Sitch shoved his hands into his pockets, waiting for the younger man to yell at him for sneaking through his stuff. He was surprised to hear Howl's low chuckles echo in his ears. "Man, it's not funny! They're pretty good… if you get past that ooey-gooey stuff that's for women."

"It's for women because they want a relationship like that, Sitch." Howl closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in agony. Stupid hangover. Stupid himself for drinking. Stupid staying in Korra's room and catching her in the shower and…. His blood instantly heated once more. There was no way, no way that he could get the image out of his head. It was like it was burned into his memory and he wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing. He hadn't wanted to go that far—ever—but now he was finding his resistance hard to maintain. "They like that stuff."

Sitch rolled his eyes. "How would you know, Mr. Romance? When was the last time you ever took one of those romance novels advice and used it on a woman?" Howl opened his mouth to explain just how he had and who he had used it on, but he wasn't sure whether Sitch could keep a secret. His lips pursed shut. "That's right, you haven't."

_Hell I have. _He thought, bits and pieces of the heated kissing he and Korra had experienced in the haze of the alcohol were beginning to return to him. "If you ask a woman what she would want, then you would know." Howl crossed his arms and gave a daring brow to Sitch. His head hurt like a thousand bumble flies swarming around and stinging him more times than he could count.

"Whatever," Sitch grumpily crossed his arms over his chest and pouted his lip out. He looked like a child when he did such, not like someone else he knew. He knew that Korra could bring him to his knees with such a look. On anyone else, it just looked silly. "Where were you this morning?" He asked. "Didn't see you at breakfast."

Howl stiffened slightly, his chest tightening at the question. He couldn't tell his comrade that he had fallen asleep in the Avatar's room, let alone that he'd been half naked and drunk at the time. Instead, he shrugged. "Avatar Korra thought her beloved pet was ill. I waited around and watched until it was time to take my watch."

"Oh." Sitch shrugged. "So anyways, last night we all sat around to listen to a probending match and…." His comrade's voice faded as his attention did. All he could think about was how perfect Korra's curves were, how perfect she was. He felt himself tightening and angrily tried to inhale all of the cold air he could. Still, his mind was flickering around the faint thoughts of her, feeling disrespectful for thinking about it. He loved her. He didn't want her to think he was some pervert who only wanted to make love (like Sitch). He wanted her to think of him as Howl, the one who cared for her the way only he should.

He needed to make sure she knew that. "…and then the Wolfbats won! Everybody got really giddy and no one could sleep." The words brought him out of his trance. The Wolfbats' win had been the last thing he clearly remembered, other than the kiss that Korra had given him when they had been victorious.

Across camp, Korra couldn't concentrate. Though her head hurt, she couldn't help but think of Howl and how close they had been to going all the way. She subconsciously waterbended her tea and sighed, forming it into a circle and plopping it in her mouth. Katara's old, white eyebrow rose slightly. "Is something bothering you, Avatar?" Though her master called her that, she knew she was talking to her motherly figure instead of the trainer.

Without glancing upwards, she shook her head and repeated the action with the tea. Her mind was pulled back into the images she'd seen last night. His sculpted stomach, the tattoo, the trail of dark black hairs leading down to his most private regions…. Her body gave a wonderful shiver that she didn't quite understand. She glanced at Katara and saw that the old woman's eyes were on her still. "I'm fine, Master Katara. I just have a headache."

"You're thinking about that boy too much," Katara concluded with a slight bout of humor in her voice. Korra dropped the tea ball she was about to drink, her mouth opened in shock. Katara let out a light hearted laugh and gave a warm smile towards the Avatar. "So it's true then."

"What's true?" She questioned, bending the tea from the ground and flinging it into the trash bin a bit away. Her heart beat had quickened to immeasurable speeds. She felt jittery, like a mouse-rabbit scurrying to their hole whenever they saw their own shadows.

"You like him. Howl, was his name?" The elder asked, folding her arms into her parka pockets. Korra felt like she was aflame with the questioning stare her mentor gave her. "So while the leaders of the White Lotus search the earth to find you a firebending master willing to train you, you've found yourself someone."

"_Katara_," She begged, the boiling point in her stomach heating up. "Please," She said under her breath, searching behind her for any possible sign that someone had heard them. "He could be fired."

The woman blinked before she nodded and lowered her gaze. "Avatar Korra, it may not be my business, but answer me one last question. Do you love this boy?"

"Of course," Korra blurted. When she realized what she said, her hand flew to her mouth and held it there for the longest time. Katara's face registered in shock; her pale blue eyes were wide, the wrinkles on her face evident in her disbelief. "I-I—" Her master said nothing but gave her an approving smile, standing from her seat at the tea table. "Where are you going?" She questioned, fear racing through her veins.

Katara didn't answer, but she held that smile until she walked outside. Korra groaned and flopped back, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. There was no use now; the old woman may as well tell everyone.

It was later in the night that she felt like she could finally relax. She had searched endlessly for Katara until her bones ached. She hadn't seen Howl and her head was killing her. She wished she could use her new found healing abilities to make the painful headache just disappear, but there was too many things on her mind that she couldn't even properly form a fireball.

She wandered back to her room, her feet heavy and sore. She opened the door and was hit with a hot wave. Dropping her sparring equipment down on the floor, she started to undress. "Hey now," A husky voice whispered in her ear. She jumped and grinned, turning quickly and throwing her arms around his throat, leaving a trail of kisses up and down his cheek. Howl laughed softly, kissing her gently on the lips without a moment's hesitation.

"I missed you so much." She complained, pulling off his helmet within seconds of breaking off their kiss. Howl cupped her chin gently as she tangled her fingers in his black lengths. "You have no idea. I just want this day to be over with."

Howl wondered what had made the day so bad but he didn't mention it. Instead, he let her do what she wanted. She lightly tugged on his chest plate and untied the cloak from his shoulders. Her lips were planted on his neck as she worked, quick and messy. "Korra," He chuckled as she neared his ear with her incredible lips. "I can't stay."

Korra pulled back. "What? Why not?" She begged, dropping his cloak to the ground. Howl gave her a weak smile but knew it was nothing to bring back the mood. "I don't care if the other guards get suspicious, I need you here. Please, Howl." Howl chewed the inside of his lip when she jutted out her bottom lip and immediately regretted telling her that he couldn't stay. Hell, he wanted to stay and hold her all night like he had the previous two nights. "Just tell Sitch or whoever asks that you couldn't sleep and decided to take the night duty again."

"While that sounds like a good idea," Howl whispered, taking the helmet from her hands. "I just can't."

"Howllll." Her pout deepened and though he was managing to fight her pitiful look, his will was wavering. "I had a really bad day and I just want you to hold me." She dropped his breastplate to the ground and wrapped her arms around her waist.

How could he say no? She was too sweet, too precious. Howl opened his mouth to protest but Korra took his hesitation as an advantage and kissed him, her hands running down the front of his tunic. Her lips pressed gently against his while her tongue begged acceptance. Here was his decision; he could let her win and stay one more night or he could refuse her and go back to his barracks with a bunch of snoring…sweaty old men.

Well, then. There was no choice.

He succumbed to her wants immediately and let her tongue brawl against his. She'd won, once more, but it wasn't like he cared. Her fingers tugged gently on his tunic and, without breaking up their heated kiss, he allowed her to take his shirt off. Then she started pushing him back, back towards the bed where they had spent the previous night together. He was thankful that this time his mind wasn't hazy as she kissed him. He hadn't realized how good her tongue tasted against his as they struggled to fight for dominance. He undid her hair clips and sighed when her silky hair fell against his bare chest.

He propped himself up on his elbows so that she didn't have _all _of the control. She'd pinned him on the bed with her legs wrapped around his waist. Her lips moved to his jaw bone, making him hiss in pleasure. His stomach tightened as she trailed the very tip of her nails around each individual ab. Howl leaned forward and captured the cartilage on her ear with his teeth, gently nibbling on her ear. Satisfaction came when Korra exhaled a moan and stopped kissing him. His brow rose in confusion as she moved the single curl behind his ear.

"I love you Howl," She whispered, leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips. Howl's breath caught in his throat, shocked. She…she loved him? She loved… _him? _Wait a minute, that wasn't right. He'd loved her from the minute they'd met and _she _had been the one to say it first?

He was still struggling for control of his breathing but he said it. His words came out slightly strangled, "I love you, Korra." He meant it with all his heart. He loved her more than she knew, more than he could even comprehend. There wasn't a place he would rather be than at her side.


	17. Arousal

**A/N **

**IRockYourSocks, your reviews have caused me to break out when I am in the middle of class. Although I get really stern glares, I appreciate the reviews more than I care about the trouble I get in to for laughing.**

**I love the reviews you all give! They're hilarious and I enjoy reading them more than I can express! It's wonderful to know that I'm not just the only Howl fan in the world :) These reviews are my motivation, and if I start to get stuck on one part, I immediately read them to keep going. Thanks so much for them!**

Chapter 17

Howl woke with his hands tightly wrapped around Korra, his face buried in the crook over her neck, his lips placed gently against the softest part of her throat. Her legs were weaved in between his own, the soft skin sending shoots of desire running through his body. His blood was on fire with longing as his lips moved to her jawbone. The reaction increased when she shivered so slightly in approval. "Korra," He whispered.

"Mmm." She mumbled, his breath soft against his cheek. Howl smiled and found her hand, taking it with his own. His fingers filled the crevices like a puzzle piece and he lifted it gently to kiss her knuckles. A smile spread across her face and she shifted, her eyes still closed, resting her head on his bare chest. Her smooth hair left him nearly gasping for breath as the sensual smell of jasmine wrapped around him. "Let me sleep." She begged.

Howl chuckled low in his throat and kissed her forehead. He wanted nothing more than to stay by her side in this bed, with his lips on hers until they were both so raw and swollen that it hurt to touch. But he had his duties and she had her Avatar stuff that he would never understand. So he squeezed her hand once before letting it go and moving from out of the sheets. He caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror; his hair was sticking straight up one side, the other side laying flat. His eyes were alive, just like the rest of his body.

He glanced back at Korra to see her watching him with pleased interest. He felt a stupid lopsided grin form on his mouth as he pulled on his shirt and thicker pants. He groin burned furiously as he struggled to pull on his uniform, feeling her observing eyes on him as he struggled to put on his breastplate. As he finished tightening the dark blue cloak around his throat, he heard the mattress squeak and turned to see her moving towards him. In her hands was his blue, silver and white helmet. Howl's stomach twisted as she gingerly reached up and laced her arms around his throat, kissing his soft lips with as smooth of a force as she could muster. Howl felt himself moan softly, his hands rising to cup her cheek with his as he tried to return the high she was giving him.

Korra didn't know how he managed to do it, but her simple peck had turned into a deep battle for victory. Howl's teeth grazed the bottom of her lip as their breathing quickened, the touches full of need and want filling Korra's mind. She ran her hand down Howl's tunic, her reach getting farther and farther each time.

Then Howl jumped back, his eyes wide. Korra frowned, kicking herself when she realized how close she'd been to his most secret part. She handed him his helmet with a sheepish grin, kissing him once more. "I love you." She whispered, feeling for sure she meant it now.

Howl grinned uncontrollably, the heat surging through his blood like a train surging down the tracks. He kissed her on the forehead before sliding on the final part of his uniform. "I love you too," He whispered, standing so close to her that they were practically glued, their lips only inches apart. Korra gasped as his words hit her, sending sensual shivers down to her most private region and causing her to quiver. Howl untangled himself from her as slowly as humanly possible before he opened the door and let go of her hand. He felt empty without her presence.

"Howl!" Sitch's voice startled him as the larger man slammed him against the snowy wall, his hand covering his mouth and nose. Howl kicked, struggling against the man's grip, losing air quickly. His childhood came rushing back, the memories of bullies surrounding him with their greedy hands ready to rip him apart. No matter how hard he kicked, how loud he screamed, they always managed to claw him in so shape or form that his mother would question about. When they choked him, they nearly killed him, but he was too afraid of them to do anything about it. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Sitch hissed, pressing him into the open spot behind Korra's building.

Howl closed his eyes as his chest burned, his body screaming from the lack of air. His grip against Sitch's increased and he brought up his knee to his friend's stomach, flipping control over so that he had the power. His lungs were struggling to catch the air around them, his nails digging into the other guard's exposed wrists. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?" He managed in between pants.

Sitch kicked him in the stomach and he recoiled, losing his hold on the bigger guard. He scrambled to his feet and waited for his supposed friend to throw the first punch, his breathing still ragged. Finally, Sitch quietly shrieked in anger and pointed to Korra's room. Howl flinched. "I'm talking about _that_ little incident you had with making out with the _Avatar_!" Before he could emit another word, Howl slammed his friend into the icy wall with a massive thud.

"Listen, I can explain." He stated, his face inches away from his comrades. Howl opened his mouth and started to say something, but no words came. What was there to explain? He'd finally been caught, he'd finally lost. His worst nightmare of losing Korra was about to come true. His heart squeezed weakly, trying to keep beating even when it hurt.

Sitch saw the struggle in the young man's eyes and froze. "Wait… wait….This has been going on for a while, hasn't it? This is why you haven't been early to watch anymore? Because… because you've been _fucking _each other—"

"Sitch!" Howl snarled, covering his friend's mouth in humiliation. "I'm a virgin! You don't have to worry about that!" Sitch bit his palm and he recoiled, wiping his hand against his uniform in disgust. The man's face was cynical and judging but he made no movement to respond. Howl sighed and pushed himself away. "I'm not like that. I love her."

Sitch waited until Howl turned his back to him before he let the surprise fill him. It was true; Howl was the closest in age relation to the Avatar and the youngest one of them all. He'd suspected that the seventeen year old was more… different. Someone who fantasized too much and let his life waste away without finding the one for him or ever getting laid. But seeing Howl's head lowered in defeat caught his surprise. The kid was telling the truth. "Look, Howl…." He started, but found that nothing he could say would help. His friend was royally screwed either way. "I didn't… I mean, I…."

"You didn't understand." Howl muttered, kicking the snow without hesitation. "I know that, Sitch, I'm not dumb."

"Never said you were, kid. But falling in love with her may just have been the stupidest thing you've ever done. I just want to protect you from getting your ass kicked or your heart broken." Howl turned around and saw the truth in the older man's eyes. His heart jumpstarted and he bit his lip, positive that he was showing all the surprise and thankfulness in him. "Just… can you be _any_ more careful than walking out of her room with the biggest smile on your face?"

Howl exhaled and nodded. He still felt the happiness surging through him and couldn't get it out of his mind. It was sort of a relief that he didn't have to keep his secret safe from everyone. And, if things led to where Sitch had implied in the first place, he knew that he might want to know the answers of a few very important questions. Slowly, he left the small alleyway and wandered towards the barracks, feeling grimy and disgusting. He needed a shower.

As soon as he began to undress, he groaned when he felt his groin tighten more. Great, just what he needed. At least no one else was around to notice or care, and at least Korra hadn't found out. He was already ashamed for waking up partially naked in her bed for the past two nights, but it soothed whenever he thought about her sweet smile. Then his mind flickered to the last time water had been falling and the images of her supple breasts filled his mind. Without thinking, Howl turned on the shower water and let the icy chill cool his blood. His member stood at full attention and he focused on trying to bathe, ignoring its pulsating need.

He grabbed the same brand of pumice soap he'd used when he lived in the Fire Nation, scrubbing with the scratchy edges and inhaling the scent of his home. One day he wanted to take Korra there and show her where he'd lived. He wanted to show her where his parents had taken him to play in the park, where the turtle ducks ate little pieces of wheat bread that Howl had eagerly thrown at him. Being an only child had had its perks, but it left him a social outcast.

Howl sighed and ran the bar of soap across his stomach. He remembered perfectly what she'd called him; gorgeous. He slowly washed across his scar and waited for the stinging pain to sink in. When it didn't he breathed in relief and moved on to other places. His mind flickered back to home, when his mother had spent her time showing him how to take care of himself; laundry, cooking, et cetera. The last memory he could see clearly of his father was when his father taught him how to shave the thin line of black hairs along his chin and under his nose. Speaking of which, Howl ran his hand over his cheeks and found the stubble returning. He grumbled, turning the water off and wrapping a towel loosely around his waist.

As soon as he did, the night shift returned from breakfast and turned on the water. His body no longer boiling with desire, Howl wandered away from them as they undressed and grabbed his cheap razor provided by the White Lotus leaders. The words of the men quickly grew louder as they discussed topics such as probending or, unfortunately, watching a woman squirm underneath them.

Korra walked into the mess hall and instantly grew heavy when she noticed that neither Howl nor Katara were present. She sighed, walking to grab a plate of fish dumplings and a cup of ginseng tea before returning to her normal spot. Her mind was on him, as usual, wondering what he was doing. Was he on duty? Was he sleeping again? She often wondered if she were keeping him up too late. He always fell asleep when she visited him in the barracks and the both of them were usually too tired to move if they were in her room. Okay, the first time hadn't been anything, but….

She sighed, using her chopsticks and plopping a dumpling in her mouth. Wincing, she forced herself to swallow. That was nothing like her mothers, giving her an awful twang of homesickness. She continued to move the dumplings around the plate, occasionally taking a bite of one, but feeling disgusted afterwards. She wished that her parents could have accompanied her to the compound and that her mother was the chef of the mess hall. Then she could convince Howl to eat the best sea prunes in the world.

_Howl._ A small smile crossed across her face as she envisioned him, respectful and sweet, not wanting to hurt her, always wanting to protect her. Though sometimes his protectiveness got annoying and she wished he would lighten up, she loved him. He was the first person other than Katara to treat her like she was more than just a beacon.

Something in her mind clicked and she frowned, thinking back to her birthday. How many months had it been? Two? Three? She eagerly thought back and gasped when she realized how close his birthday was. He was going to be eighteen. He was going to be another year older than her again. Her stomach twisted as multiple ideas rushed through her head of what she could get him. There was the possibility of getting him another romance novel, but he had about a thousand of those. Maybe she could make something? No, that would end terribly. She could get a matching tattoo of his White Lotus? But needles scared her, and she needed her arm to train.

_Make love_. Now that was an idea. Her mother had told her that she needed to wait until she was sure she loved him. Now she was more than positive, but she couldn't help but be frightened at her mind for coming up with this. Korra pushed her food away and sipped at her ginseng tea. She loved the sculpted muscles on his chest and arms and wondered if there was any chance that she could convince him. After his present to her, she wanted to give him something much better. Now that they could easily express their feelings….

Her belly tightened as she thought about truly experiencing the greatest amount of pleasure that she could experience and thought of how amazing it would be with her best friend. Her fingers lingered inches from her legs, shaking slightly. She really liked the idea of giving him that for his birthday, especially since they had technically been together for the past few months and….

Was it too soon? She gulped down the tea and started to her healing training, rubbing her head in annoyance. Spirits, he confused her. He made her head go fuzzy when they kissed and made her body do crazy things. Like desire him. Like ache for him. Korra pulled her parka tighter around her shoulders as a blast of chilly air hit her. Her gaze searched the sentry towers for him but saw older men standing guard. So where was he? He hadn't gone into town with Sitch again, had he? In frustration and confusion with her thoughts, she nearly ran to the training area.

Howl knew he didn't have duty until late that night and knew just how agonizing it would be if Korra started her training back up. As soon as his schedule was fixed, he would be back on the night shift. She would be sleeping again while he stared over the icy world to protect her. He was positive that he wouldn't be able to stay by her sides when she most wanted to.

He closed his eyes as the sunset and slept, nothing invading his dreams. For the first time in forever, he managed to keep stay asleep without Korra's presence. Maybe it was the fact that Sitch knew, maybe it was the thought that it was still day time… he didn't know. Instead of evil, he imagined her. He imagined blue eyes looking down at him as he brushed strands of her dark brown hair out of her eyes. He dreamed of gentle kisses trailing down his chest as he said sweet nothings into her ear. Her tongue lacing around his nipple, her nails trailing down to his-

Howl woke with a start…. Not of fear but of arousal. He pulled on his clothes in seconds, ignoring the burning feeling around his nipple. He threw open the door, surprised to find it late. He didn't see her, surprisingly enough, but he didn't mind. His blood was boiling, his chest struggling to maintain its breathing, and his body was as tightly coiled as a frightened tiger-snake. He spotted Sitch on the main guard tower and bit his lip, remembering what the older man had said. About his heart breaking. Howl ignored him and remembered the blood pact he'd made to Korra.

His steps picked up and he nearly ran to her room. Before turning into the corridor, he glanced around him left and right, making sure no one saw him, before knocking on the wooden door and praying she was there. He had to see her.

About ten seconds later, he went to knock again when the door opened and Korra pulled him forcefully into her room. In a matter of heartbeats, her hands were roaming all over his body, save his lower part. Their kisses were no longer sensual; they were full of longing and desire and pure want. He tried to hold her cheek when her hand darted out and pinned it to the wall, entangling her fingers with his. The noises they were making—a mixture of moans and gasps—were turning him on in a way he didn't understand yet. It was the same when he'd seen her luscious curves; a confused part of him was being awoken.

He didn't want to pull away but his fingers found her cheeks and he ended the kiss. Their shaky breathing was all he heard as he traced the outline of her plump, soft lips. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He stroked her jawbone with a calloused thumb, hearing her gasp in faint pleasure. Howl pressed his forehead to hers and sighed. "Sitch knows."


	18. The Fighter

**A/N Hehe. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**This chapter was inspired by the Fray's Song: The Fighter. I recommend listening to it before you read this chapter or during, if you would like. Or after. It doesn't really matter. :)**

Chapter 18

For the first time in a very long time, Howl slept in his own bed. Alone. He didn't nap, he just slept. For the first time, he'd gotten the best night of sleep possibly in his entire life. He was shocked that he hadn't been with Korra, that the nightmares hadn't decided to take him and beat him into an exhausted pulp.

When he awoke, he realized why. His body was preparing him for the battle. A few times a year the White Lotus sentries had a little rally to keep their spirits up. It was on the longest day of the year most of the time, when Korra was usually under the watchful eyes of her mentors and training in her Avatar ways. Though he had only been in the South Pole for a year or so, he'd participated in a few rallies. It was how he and Sitch had become close; after having so much trouble in his first fight, Sitch had stepped in to stop the others for beating on the new kid.

He was ready to take some of the others on this time. He didn't need any of the money from the pool and he didn't like fighting; but this was a chance where he could prove himself to the other guards. At the same time, he didn't want a broken nose on his birthday. Speaking of which, was getting very close. He disliked his birthday from the minute his parents had given him a party as a child. His so called friends had eaten _his _cake and dinner before they had left. Howl hadn't even gotten a present. Then his parents had been killed and the letter his father had given him the moment he had decided to join the Order.

Howl sat up in bed and reached into his locker. Shifting books around, he searched eagerly for that simple, crumpled letter. Finally his fingers touched an old piece of papyrus paper, crinkled around the edges and slightly frayed from being in his locker for one year. He pulled it out and, by the light of the rising sun, read and reread the words.

_My only son,_

_ It makes me incredibly proud to be your father on this wonderful day. It is the day that you decided to join the Order of the White Lotus. You have enlisted into many months of difficult training to protect the one thing that must be kept alive in this world; the Avatar. It brings me great pleasure to see that I have raised a son not afraid of death for his civilization. _

_ Howl, you've done something I only could have dreamed you do. You were such a quiet boy that I worried you wouldn't be normal. If only I had compared your mother's attitude instead of counting on you to be exactly like me, I may have seen the possibilities that you were like her. But I still see parts of myself in you… like the same brave look in your eyes, your distaste for bullies. I have no doubt that you will be a great soldier and a greater family man one day._

_ You may not understand how important this means to me. I wanted nothing more than for you to find your own path and it seems like you have done just that. I may have influenced you as a child but I know in my heart that you are doing this for yourself and not me. And I could not be happier._

_ Your mother and I love you. _

_ -Dad_

Tears were slowly breaking over their barriers and he struggled to wipe them away, his cheeks soaking wet by the time he realized that he was actually crying. His bare arms were no tissue but they worked as he stood, sliding on only his training uniform. He noticed that all of the other guard beds were empty and his stomach dropped. He was late. Quickly, he shoved the note into his locker and ran to the rally.

Korra noticed the long line outside of the training room for the Order and immediate thoughts flashed to Howl. "Um… Katara?" She asked, pushing the water back to her mentor. "What's going on over there?" Her gaze shifted slightly, looking out with longing. Katara slammed the water ball into her stomach, knocking her down. Her gaze shot up to the old woman who gave a smile without hesitation.

"Why don't you go find out?" Katara asked before she bended the water out of Korra's clothes and put it back in the bucket. "Your 'friend' might be there." Korra blushed but dipped her head to her master and started out of the door, running as fast as she could. She saw a lot of bloody faces and black eyes and she gasped, suddenly worried about Howl. She pushed past the multiple men waiting at the door and slid into the training hall. Heat hit her hard and the smell of sweat nearly caused her to gag.

Finally she made her way to the front of the crowd and saw two men sparring in the arena. One of the older men was shirtless while his opponent had on a thin undershirt. Their hands were placed in front of them in the traditional way of an Agni Kai. Her eyes widened as a bell screeched and the muscles of both men tightened, lunging forward to attack each other. The man in the undershirt threw an uppercut into the older man's stomach but the man rolled his foot under his attacker and flipped him with ease. Their punches were harder as the battle went on, Korra not as interested as she thought she would be.

When the shirtless man conquered his opponent, he helped him off out of the ring. Korra heard the other men settle as someone came to clean up the blood. She turned and searched the crowd for Howl but didn't even catch a glimpse of his golden eyes. She put her hands on her hips and wondered if he had decided to sleep in again so that he could take another night watch. As she turned to leave, the bell clanged once and she turned to see two others entering the ring. He stomach and jaw dropped as she saw Howl and Sitch with the sparring gloves on. The men shouted with approval and pushed her back through the crowd, blocking her view.

The bell clanged twice and she struggled to get back to the front, kicking her way against the men. She heard angry grunts and yelps coming from the ring and desperately she wanted to know if Howl was okay. She couldn't stand to see him in pain, not after the penguin sledding incident. She fell to the floor and pushed past the hooting men, crawling between legs until finally the bell clanged and she glanced up. That hadn't been more than two minutes! Her heart pounded uncontrollably when she saw the victor helping the loser up. The man with a bloody nose didn't have curly hair or golden eyes and she exhaled when she saw that Howl was the winner. That Howl was helping an injured Sitch out of the ring. That Howl was the one giving the icepack to his friend.

The bells clanged again and two more men crawled into the ring. She sighed, knowing that she would have to wait to speak with Howl. With a simple cross of her arms, she glanced over at him, seeing him gently taping up Sitch's cut lip.

After what seemed like forever of sweaty men brawling, she noticed Howl putting on his sparring gloves once more. Her heart thudded in shock as the man from the first brawl she'd seen enter the ring and pump up the crowd. _Oh no, Howl, not him. Please no. Please go on afterwards. Please—_"Howl, you're up," She barely heard Sitch's voice above the roaring crowd and her stomach fell to a new low. She swore the contents of her breakfast must have been on the floor as he patted his friend's head and climbed into the ring.

Howl knew old Bruce's weakness; his bad knee. He just couldn't remember which one it was. After hours of watching and hearing the simpleminded man complain about it, he couldn't remember for the life of him which knee was the one. Instead, he planned out a new strategy; hit one knee for the initial strike and go from there. And remember which knee was the right damn one.

The man had come from a long line of earthbenders and it showed in roll after roll and head sized muscle. Though Howl could throw a punch or two, he didn't have the strength the older man did. But he did have the speed and without his uniform was just as nimble as Korra when she was firebending. A small smile spread across his faces as he shook his hands out. Time to rumble. The bell clanged once and the old man put his wrist against Howl's. He took a deep breath, feeling the blood surging through him.

Then the bell clanged twice and Howl dodged Bruce's first punch, rolling under his arm and kicking the older man's right knee. The guard yelped but didn't fall backwards and Howl cursed himself for picking the wrong one. He moved quickly before the slower man could kick him in the stomach. But it was as if Bruce knew where he was going, because he placed his foot right in front of where Howl was going to go. Howl had to get out of the corner, so he rolled between the man's widespread legs and stood as quickly as he could, his breathing slowly growing ragged.

Sitch had been watching the fight from his chair, his face sore and bloody still, even after Howl had patched it up. His gaze went slowly from Howl then Bruce then Korra then How- Korra? Sitch frowned, moving over to the girl. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, having issues swallowing. Korra briefly tore her gaze off the ring to look up at him before she returned to the match, her face reflecting the fear and shock and disbelief that he had felt when he'd first seen Howl's new moves.

Bruce threw a massive punch in Howl's general direction, hitting him hard in the chest. He coughed, his memories of penguin sledding returning to him. The panic on Korra's face, the ache when his side was sliced by the ice. Bruce tried to throw another punch; this time Howl caught it and pinned the man's arm behind his back. Just when he thought that another victory was upon him and that the championship would be his for the taking, Bruce cheated and hit him with an illegal cock shot. Howl recoiled in agony, falling to his knees and letting himself go. Every bone in his body tingled with pain and he covered his head as Bruce's punches slammed into his hands, his kicks centering around his scar.

He heard an illegible scream as the pain started to block out all sounds. The same scream of torture he'd heard in his nightmares, the same pitiful cries. He opened one eye, his teeth clenched in pain. There he saw her, her face writhing in agony. Sitch was struggling to turn her away but she punched him in the stomach and returned to him. Her eyes were full of pain. He felt the sting underneath his glove, where they had both cut themselves to make the blood pact. _Keep fighting._ He screamed at himself, feeling another crushing blow to his stomach. _For her. _

He imagined her. He imagined her the one kicking him, but gentler. He grabbed Bruce's leg with both arms and heard the knee pop, the older man letting out a string of curses and struggling to fight back. Howl imagined it was her as he brought the man down, pinning his thighs down with his knees. He imagined it was her when he placed his hands on Bruce's arms, immobilizing him completely. What he didn't imagine was her face as Howl through two swift punches and knocked the man out.

The bell clanged in seconds and his body, now off the adrenaline high, began to scream in pain. His groin ached immensely as he curled into a ball, gritting his teeth as not to cry out. In seconds, Sitch was beside him. His friend. The man who had stopped the pain from his very first fight. Howl could hardly see him through the blurry pain, but he did see Korra standing at the edge of the ring, her face wrought in shock and happiness and disgust as two men carried Bruce's unconscious body out of the ring. Howl was too busy writhing in pain to care.

"You have to help him!" Korra shouted at Sitch as Howl's golden eyes seemed to cloud over.

"Well, Avatar, this isn't something that any medicine will cure. He's gonna hurt like a fuckin bitch for the next few days." Sitch gave her a cynical glare but cut himself off when he noticed the pain in her eyes. She had obviously not seen what old man Bruce had done to Howl—it had been a tangle that he had hardly seen—but he knew that Howl wasn't ready for her to see his injured… private regions. Sitch, though injured, picked up his friend and carried him out of the ring on his shoulder. Korra followed him like a lost puppy, her lip quivering slightly.

"How are you going to fix him?" She questioned him, causing Sitch to roll his eyes. "I mean, I'm a healer and—"

"No!" Sitch interrupted, causing Korra to flinch back. "Look, I think it's better if you let the guys and me take care of him for the next… couple of days." Howl groaned over Sitch's shoulder, making the older man sigh.

Korra's bottom lip jutted out. She knew it worked on Howl, but would it work on anyone else? "He said you knew…." Her words grew softer and softer as the other guards passed him without a second thought. Sitch sighed, rolling his eyes. He never cared for women getting whatever they wanted, even when they deserved it. Still, he had to treat her with respect. She was the Avatar and his friend's girl.

"Yes, I do. But right now, knowing about you two and your little fancy… issue isn't going to help him. He's going to be fine, I assure you, but he's going to need quite a few days to recover after that dirty trick Bruce pulled."

Korra's eyes widened and if his head hadn't hurt so badly, he would have facepalmed. "What trick? What did Bruce do?" She questioned, her voice rising. Sitch rolled his eyes again and started faster through the snow, wanting to get Howl out of the bloody clothes and rinsed off before he froze to death.

"Korra…" Howl groaned, coughing. His words were strained and his cough was wet, bloody. Korra heard and moved to him, holding his hand for a few seconds. He smiled that same dorky, lopsided grin. "Never go against Bruce. He's a four ton giant Koi fish. " He moaned in agony as Sitch laughed, even if his head hurt. Korra smacked Sitch's good arm, watching as the two of them neared the barracks. "I love you, Korra."

"Please tell me he's going to be okay, Sitch, that that's just pain talking." Her words came out as begs and immediately he felt sorry for the couple. Sitch just shrugged and opened the barracks door, slamming it into her face.

"That wasn't nice." Howl groaned as Sitch set him on his bed, but in truth he could hardly see her face. His right eye was swelling shut and the light was starting to fade. His groin was on fire while the rest of his body just hurt.

"Neither was Bruce's kick, but you don't see him complaining about what was nice or not." Sitch grabbed a wet washcloth and placed it over Howl's head, reaching into the ice box and pulling out two more strands of cloth, placing one of Howl's groin and another his friend's swelling eye. "How you feeling?"

"Like total shit." He grumbled, finding his breath still shaking. He'd heard the desperation in Korra's voice but he desperately didn't want her to see him in this much pain. "But I'll live." He grumbled, resting his hand on the bruising portion of his stomach.

"You got a good girl, friend." Sitch said, his mouth a tight line as he ripped a piece of medical tape into two and wrapped it around two of his fingers. Howl didn't notice the pain in them until Sitch touched them, his cry for mercy a pitiful hiss. "Relax, it's not going to hurt that bad." He saw his friend give him a one sided smile that told him just how truly terrible the pain was going to be.


	19. Ten O'Clock

**Thanks so very much for the reviews! **

Chapter 19

First day back on the job was his birthday.

It had already been a so-so week. His groin still burned, he had bruises up and down his chest, and he hadn't been allowed to see Korra until he was fully healed. Thankfully, Sitch was a good nurse and his eye had lost its blackness and swelling. He still had a split lip (much to his displeasure, kissing Korra wasn't going to be as easy) and a cut beside his eye, but he was better. But on the brighter side, he had won the championship and in front of Korra as well.

Then his birthday had rolled around and he woke up aching like a son, his muscles stiff and his fingers curled into a fist. His nightmares had, for the first time in a long time, been of his parents. His mother's heart shaped face, his father's square eyes. He saw the scar above his childhood that he'd earned when training for the White Lotus. He saw he mother's nimble fingers as she sewed his torn clothes. And worst of all, he saw them the day they left to go to the market in their brand new Satomobile, the pride on their faces.

Howl stayed with his head on his pillow, thinking about them all day. He tried to do something productive but in the end his body was too sore to do anything. Sitch and the other guards had returned to their duties the day after the rally, but since he was the victor, he got a few days off to writhe in his own agony. He would have been perfectly fine if it was Korra patching him up and comforting his pain instead of Sitch. He would have been healed by now.

He watched as the sun reflected in to the evening window and sighed. All day of doing nothing but dream about his parent's long gone faces had drained him as he struggled to get his clothes on. His back throbbed as he bent down to pull on his shirt on, wincing as his neck cracked. The next few steps were difficult as he struggled to pull on pants and accidently grazed his aching manhood. The pain had left him breathless but he bit his tongue to push it away. Blood swelled from his bite mark as he pulled on his sweatpants, hissing in frustration.

Finally, he stood from his bed and quickly slid on his boots. His fingers were throbbing by the time he was fully dressed and he wandered very slowly to the door, opening it and sliding out into a fury of snow.

Korra grabbed a weight ball and set it back onto the hangar. Everything was planned for the night ahead except two things: 1.) Convince Sitch to take Howl's position for night guard and 2.) Seduce Howl. After all the pain he'd been in the last few days—pain so severe, apparently, that she wasn't allowed to visit—she figured that latter would be the most difficult. She placed the weights on the rack after a day of waterbending sparring and tried to ignore the tightness in her shoulders. Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute, going over possible things to say to Howl.

Her hand lashed out with water as she cleaned the scorch marks on the floor. That was her own personal venting instead of the sparring match she and Katara had been in. She had been running over the situations in her head, thinking of what could go wrong. Another water ball flew from her hands as she rinsed the blackened training floor, annoyed that she couldn't think of a way to be both romantic and seductive at the same time.

When the training room was sparkling clean, Korra exhaled. Time to find Sitch and tell him her master plan. She pulled on her parka and walked out into the snowy wonderland. Every breath was heavy and foggy in front of her as she scurried to the barracks. Her gloved hands found the doorknob and she turned it, slowly pushing into the barracks. Her eyes flitted to Howl's bed in hopes that she could knock two birds down with one stone, but his bed was neatly made as usual. Her heart thudded as she made her way through the undressing men and found Sitch climbing onto the bunk above Howl's. "Sitch." She hissed.

Sitch jumped and smacked his head on the roof. He let out a string of curses before his gaze fell on her. Luckily, he was still dressed. He had one of Howl's romance novels in his hands but his eyes were dark. "Avatar, what the hell are you—"

"It's Howl's birthday." She whispered, glancing around the room and breathing of relief that none of the men noticed her. When she turned back to Howl's friend, she saw his brows creased with the new knowledge. "Is there any way that you can…um…."This shouldn't be that hard! She kicked herself for not being able to say what exactly she wanted to without pleasant shivers trailing down her spine, or her mouth locking up and causing her brain to die.

Sitch crossed his arms. "You're gonna fuck, aren't you?" He questioned. Korra flinched at how harsh he made it sound; that's not what she really had in mind. "Oh, sorry. Howl calls it love-making. Is that want you wanna do?"

Her face flooded with heat and she shifted her feet. "Is there any way you can take Howl's position tonight? I mean, it's his birthday and… well…." Her hands were shaking, she realized, as she shifted her gaze nervously around her. The other men were struggling to get good seats around a Pai Sho table with a radio on it.

"I'll be at his post by ten. Try and be gone by the time I get there. I really don't wanna see the two of you getting it on."

Her heart exploded with happiness. "Thank you so, so, _so_ much, Sitch! You don't realize how important this is to me—"

"Go, kid." Sitch ordered, his face already buried in a book. Korra didn't hesitate a second, racing out of the barracks. Her boots collided with the ice outside of the door but she held her own and raced back to her room. Though everything was ready, she still had preparations to do on herself. She turned the water on in the shower and boiled it with her firebending before she undressed quickly and slid into the steaming water, her hair instantly growing soaked. She grabbed the jasmine shampoo and lathered her dark brown hair with it. Her stomach flip flopped in anticipation. It had done that the first time he kissed her, the first time they had told each other they loved each other.

Now it was happening all over again as she imagined the perfection of the night. The jasmine scent swirled around her as all of her feelings—happiness, fear, anticipation—surged through her. It was a new sort of high that not even she had experienced. The last time she remembered this sort of a lull was when she had learned she was the Avatar. There had been so much pride and glee in her parents' eyes. She'd fallen asleep with a smile on her face.

Korra wanted so badly to do the same again tonight. Her hands found an unused razor and she exhaled, connecting the sharp edges to her legs and shaving the small hairs that had grown over the course of sixteen years. When she'd reached her knees, she accidently felt the razor prickle and cut the rounded bone. A hiss of annoyance escaped her throat when a tiny pinprick of blood seeped out. Without thinking, she bended the water around her and healed the exposed skin, watching the blood fade with the water and the cut heal into skin.

After both of her legs were done and under her arms, she found herself debating internally. Her feminine parts were just as hairy as her legs. She touched the razor to her abdomen and sighed, the thoughts of perfection invaded her mind. Without a second thought, Korra gulped and shaved the small, dark brown hairs out of her sight.

Now feeling clean, she turned off the water and stepped out. Small water droplets faded from her body as she bended the excess out of her sight. A small bottle of calming lotion was on the sink and she grabbed it, lathering the softness over her body. It helped to calm her frying nerves a bit as she brushed out her hair. Her legs had never felt smoother, her body never felt cleaner. Korra walked to her closet, still naked, and pulled out a pair of snug fitting pants and a blue tunic, pulling her parka on afterwards. She pulled out a few of her calming candles that the Order had given her for meditation, lighting each of them with a small flame emitted from her finger.

When she was finished, she lit the fireplace and exhaled, smelling the sweet scent that Howl usually gave off. Tightening the parka around her, she stepped out into the snowy wonderland, her fingers shaking from nervousness. The sky was dark and the wind was harsh. Soon, though, she knew she would be warm. If Howl was around, she would be comforted and warm.

Howl wondered why Korra hadn't come to visit her, but in truth, he knew. Maybe she had disliked the fact that he'd been defeated mentally in the first place, or maybe Sitch had told her to give up, to stay far away. He had left his book back with Sitch in an effort to actually focus on his job for once. It seemed to be working; the pain everywhere was fading very slowly, but it was fading.

He heard footsteps and his fingers met his long sword. His body was on high alert tonight for no real reason. He almost lunged when the snow revealed Korra, her head lowered. Howl stood and was surprised to find that not even his body hurt. "Korra," He breathed, relieved that she had actually come to see him. Her head shot up and a wide spread smile came across her face. She raced forward and threw herself into his arms. His chest stung briefly from impact but just the scent of her left him feeling better. She squeezed her arms around his throat, nearly choking him, before she cradled his face in her hands. Their lips connected in a passionate embrace.

Howl's breathing picked up as the kiss broke. Her hands were roaming. Her hands were searching. Her hands were getting incredibly close to his manhood. "Korra—"He breathed as her lips departed once more. "What are you doing?" He questioned, gasping as her fingers, so light and sensitive, met his thigh.

Korra's grin was nothing in comparison; almost evil but totally angelic. He gulped, breathing heavily as her lips met his jawbone. Immediately he felt his blood began to cook under her touch as she grazed his member with the tips of her fingers. "Sitch is coming here. And you are coming with me."

Howl blinked, confused, but decided to push it away. He was too turned on, too aroused. "Yes ma'am." He whispered, trying not to let his voice betray him as she took his hand and led him towards her room.

**A/N **

**I regret nothing!**


	20. Dominance

Chapter 20

His body was wild with emotions and feelings. Arousal came first, of course. He had the prettiest girl clinging to his arm and the scent of jasmine swirling around his already dizzy head. He knew exactly what was happening but he couldn't make his head work to stop it… not that he wanted to in the least.

The second feeling was fear. Howl didn't understand it, but enlaced in the butterflies going crazy in his stomach was panic. Horror that he would something completely wrong, shame that he would do something to hurt her. Though it was the second strongest emotion that invaded his mind, it was quickly degraded down by his lust for her. After what seemed like a thousand miles to get across camp, they reached her room. The fear quickly outgrew that arousal, his hands quivering from the true thought that they were actually going to do this, that they were actually going to be making love.

Korra hadn't spoken since the minute she'd convinced him to come a long and he couldn't blame her. His own voice was stuck in his throat, the emotional distress rushing through him like a tidal wave. He spotted her fingers quivering as she struggled to open the door. Howl exhaled, pushed his nerves down, and accompanied her hand down to the doorknob, gently turning her wrist and opening the door. He could do this. He was _going _to do this, with her, tonight.

He was hit by a calming scent and saw that she had picked up her room. Candles were lit and emitting that gentle, soothing smell. He intertwined Korra's fingers with his. Korra turned to him, her eyes searching his face for anything; a sign of discontent, a breath of annoyance…anything. She wasn't supposed to be this afraid; she was supposed to want this! Yet, she was searching his face for anything, any little notion that said they should stop. Then, Howl leaned down and pushed the parka hood off of her hair. His thumb trailed around her cheekbone. The intimate touch immediately brought that want back, that desire to have him. She stood on her tiptoes and met her lips with his.

Howl placed one hand as gently as he could on the back of her head to deepen the kiss. His other hand cupped her chin as Korra's tongue gently poked at his lips, the sweet taste of her invading his mind. Then his hands dropped to her hips, pulling her so close that their knees were touching. Korra's hands were tugging on his tunic, yanking the cloak free of his throat. Howl pulled away momentarily to breath, his heart pounding with every simple beat. Korra, however, returned her lips to his jawbone, pushing off his helmet and breastplate and hearing them clank to the floor.

He slowly peeled off the parka on her shoulders, as she tangled her fingers amongst his black curls. Korra felt her body growing hot with desire. Howl's heartbeat was thumping as fast her own. Her leg wrapped around his waist out of instinct, their lips colliding once more as he moved away from the door and farther into the room. His hands helped her sit on his waist, holding her hips to keep her from falling. His tongue skated with hers as he sat onto the bed, the mattress squeaking under their combined weight.

Howl's nervousness was tipping over the sailing ship and he broke their lips apart once more. The breathing between them was tormented and desperate, longing for the other one's touch more than ever. Howl pressed his forehead to the crook of her neck, leaving a faint trail of kisses on her throat. She gasped in shock. "Korra," He whispered, feeling her tangle her fingers into his tunic. "A-are you sure?"

Korra nodded and broke off his next question with her lips, his mind hazing as her hands snuck under his tunic. His entire body tightened, feeling the softness of her fingertips as her fingers circled his nipple. He let out a moan, unable to help himself. "K-korra—"Korra's fingernails traced around the individual abs on his stomach, nuzzling his throat with her the edges of her teeth. Howl found himself immobilized, feeling a burning passion rising in his stomach. He couldn't handle this, he couldn't handle her touch. Her soft touch was driving him _insane._

Korra felt his breathing picking up as she touched him. He was whispering something, whispering her name as she did. Her fingers touched his hand and she intertwined their fingers together. Howl finally managed to kiss her back, his body on fire under her fingers. His massive hands were roaming up and down his back as she returned the kissing to their lips, their tongues battling anxiously for dominance. She'd never seen this side of him up close; the roughness, the supremacy. The adoration. Though this was considered gentle and they were still fully clothed, Korra was burning intensely without his hands on her sacred parts.

Howl needed control. It was hard enough to hold her still. He needed to ask her if this was really what she wanted or if it was just a simple birthday present. Yet he felt immobile under her. If he was going to get on top, he was going to have to be swift about it. As she broke off for a breath of air, Howl jumped at the chance. He used a much gentler wrestling move and flipped her onto her back. She yelped in shock before she giggled. Howl put his nose on hers, letting their heated breaths mingle for a few moments at a time. There was silence other than their pants, their gasps for a simple breath of fresh air. "Korra," He repeated, kissing her nose gently. His worst fear was losing her and he felt like he might if they continued. So, instead of stopping, he admitted, "I'm scared."

Korra felt the truth behind his words as his fingers brushed her loose hair out of her eyes, shaking uncontrollably. She felt frozen by his truthful words as he trailed the outline of her lips. Ever since she read the book on the art of lovemaking, she had figured that _she _should be the scared one. In ways, she was. What if she wasn't pretty enough? What if she wasn't the one? What if she lost all memory of what the book said and accidently did or tried something it told her not to? What if…what if he didn't enjoy it?

Her head screamed at her to stop but her heart's words spoke louder. It told her to do what she wanted, to do what she loved. It told her to never give up hope or happiness. And when she saw Howl start back away after her thoughts had invaded, she narrowly grabbed him and pulled him close to her. "I'm scared too." She admitted, almost unwillingly. "But I love you. Don't worry about anything else."

Howl smiled weakly and slid off of the bed. He knew she was watching as he reached over his head and tugged off the black tunic, tossing it to the ground without a second thought. He heard her inhale sharply and immediately grew conscious of the bruises up and down his stomach and chest. There was nothing he could do to stop her from seeing them now and, if they were going to continue, it was better now than later. He crawled back onto the bed and tenderly kissed the crook between her chin and her collarbone.

Korra let out a sharp little cry of satisfaction as his tongue left a chilling path down to where her shirt met her skin. He explored no further after that with her shirt blocking the way, but she was eager to change that. She let go of his hand and brought her own to the hem of her shirt, pulling the fabric over her head. Howl sucked in a breath sharply as she started to undo her wrappings. Her fingers shook but she bit the inside of her cheek and sighed softly as the pale white bindings undid themselves, falling to the side of the bed and exposing her chest to him.

Howl tried not to stare at her supple, perfect breasts but he was having trouble. His groin was screaming, his head throbbing, but he was too high to care. Korra's hands suddenly moved to hide herself, her cheeks pink with shame. Howl frowned, moving his gaze from her beautiful upper body and kissing her ear. "Why are you hiding?" He whispered, his breath husky. He felt her shudder underneath him, her hand trailing down his bare chest. "I'll stop if you want me to-"

"No!" Korra begged. "No, please. I do want this, Howl. It's just… you're not the only scared one." She admitted, a sheepish smile crawling across her face. Howl blinked, realizing how much this was getting to her. He let out a breath of understanding, looking away from her and catching the dream catcher in the corner of his eye. Korra's warm fingers took his chin gently and turned them back to face her. She lifted herself from against the pillows and kissed his throat. "I really, truly want this, Howl."

Her fingers took his hand and gently guided it to her breast. Howl stiffened slightly before he glanced at her for approval. She nodded warmly, her breathing shaky. His finger ran across her nipple, sending shivers of satisfying pleasure down to her most private part. Howl kissed her throat and she gasped at how badly he was teasing her. She hated him for it but at the same time didn't want him to move a muscle other than his fingers and his lips. Korra felt his hand grasping hers as she tried her hardest not to squirm under his touch.

She left kisses along his shoulder and arms as he held her to him. Her gasps grew a little louder when his tongue touched and caressed her nipple, her body screaming to be free of the clothes choking her movement. Her fingers met the trail of tiny black hairs leading into his secret parts. She moaned as he lightly kissed the very soft flesh on her chest, but it was her turn to pleasure him. She followed the trail into unknown territory and met his baggy pants. Her hand continued downwards, brushing against the hardest part of his entire body.

Howl groaned as he felt her hand touch him, caused him to stiffen once more. He placed his hand on her still clothed thigh and brought it against his chest. He felt her hot breath against her neck, coming out in shaky, small pants, shuddering with desire and passion. One hand kept her supported, her fingers tangled in his curls while the other had was intent on pleasuring him over his clothes. He was burning; he felt like he was drowning in a sea of lava. He had to free himself. Howl stopped massaging her breast and leant up to her lips, cupping her beautiful face between his two hands and kissing her. Then his hands moved downwards to his sweatpants and he pulled them off. He found Korra's smaller hands helping him with his aching body. Her fingers tightened around his underwear and pulled them off in seconds.

Howl exhaled, shaking with relief. Korra gasped softly and his cheeks grew red. He knew he wasn't the biggest but—his thoughts decimated when she grazed her fingertips on it, taking it in her smaller hand. Howl moaned loudly, their lips once again all over each others. He felt her tongue enter his mouth as she started to pump her little hand along his member. He couldn't stop the cry of pleasure as it arose from his throat, breaking off their heated kiss. He couldn't keep up with her frantic pecks as the strokes grew longer, so he lowered his head to the crook of her neck and began to suck on her throat, unable to kiss or move or _function_ as she pleased him.

Korra knew she was doing something right by the sounds he was making; pitiful little whimpers every time she moved up and down. He couldn't continue with their kisses as his breathing picked up, knowing she was torturing him. His hips bucked occasionally, his mouth quivering every time she grew closer to the tip. He was molding clay in her hands as trailed her kisses down to his nipple and tempted him with her tongue the same way he had done.

Only then did she notice where his hands were; trailing down her bare stomach and slowly, surely reaching the fabric that blocked his path. Korra felt him start to slide everything off—her pants first, then her underwear wrappings in mere seconds. He wasn't rushing, just fast, just quick and fleeting. She gasped when everything was gone and the both of them were naked, completely exposed between each other. Korra let go of his member and glanced up at his face to find him more focused on her eyes than the rest of her body.

She saw a thin bead of sweat trail down his forehead and she reached up to wipe it away. As soon as her arm dropped, Howl lifted her naked thigh around his waist, his lips lingering just millimeters away. Korra felt the heat of his breath against his and she gasped when he spoke. "Are you certain about this?" He questioned, their lips only barely brushing against each other. Korra moaned softly, running her fingers through his soft curls. "After this, there's no turning back and—"

"Shut up, Howl." She teased, pulling his neck down and planting a kiss on his lips, running her hands down his back. Howl moaned against her fighting tongue, his member pressing achingly at her sweet lips. Korra gasped as she felt him against her, shudders running down through her body and positioning themselves waiting for his entrance. "I love yo-"

As gently as he could, Howl slipped inside of her. Korra let out a painful cry, her most personal part invaded and aching, throbbing. Pain was surging through her stomach and up. Then it disappeared as Howl stopped moving, his eyes searching her face for something to tell him what was wrong. The words were stuck in Korra's throat and she threw her head back, her lower body screaming from the intensity. Still, she bit her lip and tried to force it back down. "Do-don't s-stop." She whispered, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

"I hurt you—"

"Don't stop!" She whimpered, reaching up and holding his head against her bare chest. "I'm okay. Just don't stop." Her words formed as a beg but they came out of her throat like an order. Howl didn't move for a few minutes, his eyes glued to hers. She kissed his nose and finally, she felt him move to reposition himself over her. This time, she would be prepared for the pain that surged through her. As his manhood slid deeper into her body, Korra bit his neck and held a scream in her throat. She felt ashamed for feeling such pain when it was supposed to be perfect.

Howl's slow thrusts were helping her adjust, though. Korra could feel him inside her and, though it caused her pain, she was beginning to enjoy his actions. Her nails dug into his shoulders as his body moved inside of hers. Her mouth hadn't left the spot against Howl's throat, but her teeth had. Instead of biting him, she left sensual kisses up and down his throat. His lips met the cartilage on her eye, and he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She felt her body tensing up as her mind began to blur. Howl's hand cupped her breast as he continued to push inside of her, occasionally running his thumb over her exposed nipple.

An unknown wealth of pleasure began to surge through her. It started in her throat as she began to let out cries of approval and satisfaction, calling out his name in strangled whispers. She heard Howl's own grunts, as he moved his hand to cup her butt and meet her with every thrust. Then it moved down to where she and Howl were connected, their skin brushing against each other as he moved deeper with inside her. She felt her body began to burn but in the way that gave her extreme pleasure, not utter pain. Howl's whispers grew louder and louder until he could hardly move, her name stuck on his breath.

Korra was about to cry out again when they both gave in to the pleasure, the ultimate act of romance. Her voice caught in the strangled cry as she pulsated, her nails digging into the skin on his back. Howl's body shook as he came, his mind blurring to white. The moment lasted for a minute or so before he could finally see straight, and when he did, he saw her perfect face with a beautiful smile lining her cheeks.

He hesitated in no time, pulling out of her and wrapping his arms tightly around her smaller form. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her knuckles as they intertwined their hands. He heard her exhausted giggle and smiled, burying his face into the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around her. He heard her content sigh and immediately felt grateful that they hadn't stopped.


	21. Truth

**A/N Oh my God, I love the reviews! Thanks so much CaFanel and IRockYourSocks for being loyal! My love is given to you! **

Chapter 21

He should have woken up with every part of his body sore. Instead, he felt relief. She was still beside him, her hair still sticking to his chest. Her legs were still intertwined with his and they were still in the same passionate embrace they had been the night before. Except they were under the furs and he wasn't _that_ close to her, but still.

Howl made small circles on her shoulders, just lightly enough to keep him entertained and her still asleep. He trailed his fingers along the muscles in her back, up to where the bones in her shoulders stuck on. Not bony, not flabby… perfect. He pressed his lips to her back gently, keeping one arm around her stomach. Korra sighed in content.

He knew that he should feel worried that, at any moment, someone would find them all tangled up in skin. As the moments passed and not a single soul came, his nerves faded away until they were nothing but a speck in the back of his mind. He was more concerned on how Korra would feel when she woke but he didn't dare wake her to find out. After seeing her a few rare times in the morning, he knew how much easier it would be to let her wake up on her own. He knew that it was stupid, but he was growing impatient. He concentrated on the circles.

Then he remembered how much pain she had been in when they had started. He'd _hurt _her. He hadn't meant to but he had done it anyways. A knot rose in his throat and he buried his face into the crook of her neck, trying to inhale her sweet scent. His nose pressed on just the right spot on her neck and he could both feel her pulse and hear her breathing. He never wanted to move from that spot, with their bodies so free and so willingly bare for each other. Her hair tickled his cheek as he shut his eyes and matched the slow, calm rhythm of her breath. He hoped that she could sleep the rest of the day and not be disturbed.

Unfortunately, she stirred only a few minutes later. Howl was partially asleep, his eyes half closed, his mouth half open. He heard her move but was afraid to say anything in case she was just rolling over. She propped herself onto two elbows and glanced around the room before her beautiful blue gaze met his. "Mmm… hey." She whispered before collapsing on the pillow and groaning.

Howl sat up quickly. "Are you okay?" He asked, moving her hair out of her face. His hands began to quiver, before she yawned and fell back asleep. He felt a stupid lopsided grin crawl across his face as he pulled her to him, resting her head on his chest. He stroked her delicate strands of hair until his own eyes grew heavier and heavier until he faded into the darkness.

In his dream, he saw her standing over a pool of water. Her hair was up in her usual ponytails but something seemed different. He noticed the frown before he could distinguish what was wrong. It was… sad. He'd never seen her truly sad before, but he had imagined it as a pout or a lopsided frown. Nothing like the depression on her face.

Then he realized that he was in the pool of water, staring up at _her_. He kicked his way up and started to the surface only to find a perfect thin piece of glass keeping him from her. His lungs burned as he tried to swim upwards and break the glass, but he was losing hope. His body began to feel ten times heavier and he saw his uniform on his body, causing him to sinking into the murky depths of the pool. His legs shook like flippers as he tried to keep himself up, tried anxiously to pound the glass out above him. He saw Korra shed a single tear as he began to fall, deeper and deeper until the pressure of that one tear caused his lungs to explode.

He shot up in the bed, his hands shaking like an earthquake. His breathing was ragged as he tried to inhale as much as he could, but his lungs weren't filling like they should. He threw back the fur pelted covers and raced to the bathroom. While nearly ripping the handle on the faucet to turn it on, he hastily splashed his face with water. His entire body was violently quaking, his knees threatening to give out any moment. He bit his lip, trying to avoid the terrifying thought of drowning, trying to push all thoughts of dreaming away.

"Howl?" He heard her ask. Her voice sounded small and frightened. Howl turned and took another deep breath, spotting her sitting up on the bed. She had the blankets covering all of her body except for her face. Her eyes were wild with fear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He reassured, trying his best to smile. Korra gave him a look of disbelief, and on shaky legs he returned to the bed. His mind flashed to his nightmare in horror as he climbed over the bed and took her in his arms. "It was nothing."

"You're shaking." She whispered, her voice raspy. He hesitated to answer, wrapping a dark brown lock around her finger. He wouldn't believe her words, but he had been so frightened that he knew they were true. Was his worst fear losing her? Or was it drowning? He couldn't tell. Instead, he tightened his grip around her hips and buried his face into her shoulder. "Howl, you know you can talk, right?"

No, he couldn't. He couldn't talk because he might spill those of his greatest fears. He couldn't talk because he knew that she would pity him and he didn't want that. He just wanted to hold her, feel her soft breathing against his body, wrap himself up in her dangerously seductive scent. "I know." He whispered softly but said nothing more.

Korra didn't speak again until his quivers subsided into warm breaths against the soft of her cheek. She reached up to touch him, to feel that he was okay. Whatever was wrong, he wasn't going to tell her. She couldn't blame him, but it didn't help her worries. She'd woken to his ragged breathing and all she'd seen was water splashing everywhere. Then, before she could say anything, he had looked into the mirror, his lips in a stoic, cold line.

Instead of letting him push her away, push her out of his mind, Korra moved so that she straddled him. She watched his brow raise and the panicky look on his face change to content. She leaned forward and kissed his chin, then his cheek. Then his adorable lips that always gave her that stupid lopsided grin that made her smile no matter what was wrong. Howl moaned softly as she pressed her hands to his chest. Though Korra was too sore to hardly move, she wanted to make him feel better. She wanted him to feel the same happiness she was feeling.

Her lips lowered to his jawbone as she moved her hands down his back. She felt her hands graze broken skin and she pulled away immediately. Howl's eyes flickered in resentment. "Your back…." She hesitated. He blinked. "Turn around. I need to see your back." With a look of confusion spreading across his face, he bade her command and turned. A gasp caught in her throat as she saw where her nails had dug into his smooth skin. There was a love bite on his shoulder from where she had bit him in the flurry of pleasure. "Oh Spirits, Howl…."

"What?" He questioned, his brows clenched tightly together. Korra separated herself from him, trying desperately to hide her quivering lip. "Korra, what's wrong?"

"Your back is… it's all my fault…" Her words were parted, her already raspy breath shaking. Howl shook his head, twining his fingers with hers as she tried to escape. "Let me go." She whispered. Howl didn't move, his thumb running soothing circles on the inside of her palm. His fingers grazed the scar where the blood pact had been made and she sighed softly.

Howl ran his free hand down her exposed shoulders and gently placed his forehead to hers. "I'm fine. Completely fine. Are you?" Her crazy hair tickled his shoulder, her lips lingering dangerously close to his own. Without hesitating, he gently picked her up and set her in his lap, cradling her to his chest.

Korra wondered if he was truly okay or if he was lying to protect her. As much as she wanted to believe the first one, a shroud of doubt filled her mind. He was always trying to protect her even when she didn't need it. Though she adored his papa-bear attitude, she was frightened that it would lead to trust issues, especially with her. She inhaled softly and her worries were washed away as his pleasant smoky scent washed over her. It was his masculinity; his simple smoky scent a lot like an unknown addiction. She wanted more but was too frightful and too tired to ask.

After what seemed like hours of leaning against his chest, she felt him shift uncomfortably. "Damn," He breathed, letting go of her soft skin and crawling out from underneath the sheets. Korra saw all of the scratch marks on his back, still red. The love bite on his shoulder was dark purple with yellow edges. Her stomach twisted with realization of how badly it had happened, of how un-perfect it was. She dipped her head in defeat.

Howl slid on his underwear and pants, glancing back at her. She had curled back into a ball, her eyes partially closed. Without thinking he twisted around and loomed over her, his nose touching her cheek. He heard her hum softly in appreciation and approval, and he lowered his lips to her searing skin. Though the fire in the fireplace had gone out long ago as they had slept and the candles were burned down to their wicks, she was still on fire. Heat surged through his lower body, tingling as his lips explored her earlobe. She giggled softly, her chest shaking in humor. Words came from his throat, first nothing but a whisper but growing louder and louder with each lull of the moment. "I love you, Korra."

He put all of the truth behind his words. Korra could hardly breathe as he pressed all of his weight onto her lower half. Though he was partially clothed, she could still feel his strong member against her stomach. He loved her even if she caused him pain. She did the same. Howl's teeth grazed her sensitive skin along her scalp, his gentle words shrinking back to their tender volume. His breath was sizzling, husky, _wild_ with arousal. He wanted her again as badly as she did.

It wouldn't take as long as it did the night before; all that stood in her way was his thick pants. Her fingers found their way to the hem of his trousers, where the path of fine black hairs led, where her new found desire was contained. His skin was on fire as she tugged both of the unnecessary pieces of clothing off, no longer blocking her entrance. She felt his kisses grow more intense, felt the passion and affection as his tongue invaded her lips. Light, playful tugs and nips sent frenzies of incredible joy down her body.

His large hand had a tight grip on her arm as she completely undid his pants. She yelped softly as he accidentally pulled on her upper lip too hard and tasted the metallic tang of blood fill her mouth. Howl pulled farther away for a few moments, searching her face for signs of discomfort or disgust. Instead, she took his hesitation and pushed him down so that she was the one leaning over him, a wide smirk on her face. His jaw dropped with shock which she quickly covered with her lips. Howl tried to push her back over but she wrapped her legs around his waist and kept their naked bodies close together, with her on top.

Korra kissed his ear, shivering out of lust and love mixed as his lips fell against the skin above her breast. Her fingers intertwined with his, their touches on each other's skin like a wildfire of emotions. She gasped as Howl's lips continued to lower, his lips touching her bare stomach. Oh no, no, she had to have him now.

Howl felt her give in to his eager kisses and flipped their positions. He leaned over her once more, though an unhappy smirk crossed Korra's features. He kissed her gently before moving his voice to her ear. "Next time," He promised. She giggled underneath him, her arms lacing themselves around his neck. With their mouths engaged in fierce supremacy, Howl slid himself into her slowly. Korra gasped and threw back her head, leaving her throat exposed. Her fingers tangled themselves in his dark hair as bliss surged through her, his tender skin attached to hers.

Then, with her approval, he started to move faster. Her breath caught every time he slid into her, her fingers would dig into his scalp. His kisses became too much for her to handle, her mouth too focused on trying not to shout out than kissing. Her body twitched with every thrust, her soft cries of ecstasy growing louder and louder. She hardly felt his blazing touch as he cupped her cheek, hardly noticed his lips on hers. Her torso thrust up to meet his whenever he pushed himself into her.

The pulsating ache in her abdomen returned just as the whiteness did. Howl's final thrust sent both pain and overriding pleasure throughout their entire, conjoined bodies. Korra let out her loudest scream before she buried her cry into his shoulder. She dug her nails into his scalp, unable to help herself, before both emotions left her, leaving her withdrawn and exhausted. Howl fell against her chest, his breathing shaky. Korra immediately felt bad; he was the one doing all the work. But next time, she would change that.

Sadly, their time together didn't last for long. Howl grunted, placing his lips against hers once. He was still shaking, but it wasn't for the same reason Korra was. She stroked his cheek with her hand, sighing to herself as he crawled off the bed. His golden eyes looked utterly exhausted as he struggled to pull his clothes on. As he did, she noticed how many bruises still remained on his chest; three dark purple ones from where Bruce had kicked him and two more from Bruce's punches. His split lip didn't look as bad as she knew it should but she was thankful for that.

She noticed where she had explored; around his pectorals, around his nipple, and lower, lower, where the dark line of black hairs disappeared into complete and utter—Howl pulled on his tunic, distracting her from her thoughts. She yanked the covers up around her throat and watched him as he moved towards his discarded uniform. Her eyes scanned his face and caught the only emotion readable; simple upset. "Please don't go." She whispered before she could stop herself.

Howl glanced up and caught sight of how small she seemed. Her hair was so haphazard and sprawled out in different directions. Her blue eyes were full of sadness, but nothing like the dream he'd had. Her body was mostly hidden by the fur pelts resting over her. "I have to." He said softly, adjusting his cloak so that it rested under his breastplate. His feet, with the mind of their own, moved towards her.

"You'll come back?" She questioned, leaning up to kiss him. Their lips met for a moment, just enough time to feel the fervor and love enlaced in them. Howl smiled as he moved her hair behind her ear.

"I always do." He answered, kissing her forehead and moving towards the door to grab his helmet. "I love you, Korra."

Though she couldn't see his eyes, she heard it in his voice. The truth.


	22. Red Snow

**A/N Keep up the fantastic reviews! I love reading what you think :)**

Chapter 22

Korra awoke to a warm hand running down her bare back. Her shoulders ached from practice (the Lotus leaders had finally found a firebending teacher she could work with), her body as sore as the first time she and Howl had made love. Howl had been busy with his guard duty—Sitch had made him pay for their one night together—and she had been busy with her training. Their time for seeing each other was minimal, but they made the most of it they could. A kiss on the cheek when they weren't in sight. A squeeze of the hand at breakfast as they both grabbed the same food. Little, intimate things that made her heart squeeze every time she saw him. She wondered if he knew about the tingles that surged through her every time he gave her that stupid grin.

It was nice for him to be back. He smelled like wind and smoke as his clothed skin met her sizzling, naked form. She'd often dreamed that he would come to her in the middle of the night and make gentle love to her without notice. But she never had had him long enough to know what that would feel like. His massive hands moved up to her shoulders and massaged the tense muscles. A moan escaped her lips but she was used to that when he was around. His amazing thumbs moved down her entire back, pushing the knots away and replacing her with a content body.

His lips had found her earlobe and he kissed it once to reassure her that it really was _him._ "Go back to sleep, Korra." He whispered, his low voice causing her to shiver. "I'll be here in the morning."

Though it was always a promise he kept, Korra never stopped doubting him. Still, she always listened to his words and fell victim to the darkness around her. Except, today, she honestly didn't want to. There was nothing more that she wanted than to spend another night with him. To spend another breathtaking moment of extreme passion. She turned her body to face him, pressing her nose against his. His face was wind chapped, his nose an icebox. He'd had guard duty, obviously, but she couldn't help but want to be with him. He sighed softly, much to her discontent, but wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest.

She inhaled his smoky scent and her doubt was calmed immediately. In moments, her eyes grew heavy. She needed the rest because of another tantalizing day of training the next morning, but she didn't want to move and be disrupted. She didn't want to waste her time with him, even if they had all the time in the world. She _wanted_ to warm him up, wanted to make his body crave hers just as badly as she did his.

A soft, almost silent, snore emitted past his lips. Korra sighed in realization of the time—late—and felt disgraced that she'd want him when he was obviously tired. Instead of pressuring him to wake back up, she decided that waiting would be better for the both of them. She pressed her nose to his Adam's apple and fell into the lull of sleep.

Her dreams consisted of freedom, as most did. It was only rarely did she dream something without Howl in it; sometimes she dreamed that they were together in Republic City, or that he had taken her to his home in the Fire Nation. But tonight, it was only her and Naga. Running through the streets, knocking over business stall. Her eyes scanned for Howl as always, but she didn't find him. Instead, Naga decided to run through the city park and jump straight into the pond in the center. Fish swarmed her, and she realized that she still wasn't in the South Pole. There were so many invading colors, so many purples and greens and yellows; colors that she had only seen through Howl's painted carvings. She smelled fish and smiled at the scent of them cooking. Naga followed the scent without hesitation.

Something stirred inside of her to get up, but she couldn't. She was too busy enjoying the freedom in her dream, the plentiful, beautiful colors. She was too busy feeling happy to notice a startling grip on her arm. She saw the golden capped probending arena and her heart stopped. "_Korra!_" She heard, but she didn't understand who or what was yelling at her. Her body was suddenly thrust back into reality, the only tastes of freedom fleeting from her mind .Korra opened her eyes just as rocks crumbled over top of the bed. _Howl._ He was still with her, wasn't he? It wasn't yet morning, was it? Had he lied? Had he left before daybreak?

"Howl," She coughed as she struggled to move off of the bed. She had to get clothes on, or she'd freeze. "Howl," She repeated, the dust filling her lungs involuntarily. Her arms burned with slight cuts. She saw her clothes next to her bed, parka and all, and grabbed it without hesitation. Korra began pulling on her clothes when another explosion caused the rocky roof to collapse even more.

"Korra!" Howl shouted. His leg was crushed underneath rock after rock, but he wouldn't let whatever was attacking him get to her. He grabbed the nearest rock and threw it off his body. Finally, it felt loose enough for him to move. Without thinking he yanked his leg from underneath the stones and nearly screamed from the intense pain. _Get Korra_. His head begged as he struggled to stand. _Save her._

"Howl!" He heard and panic instantly filled him, along with adrenaline. He growled, clenching his teeth together and pushing over the rocky barrier that separated them. He yanked out his sword and slid down the other side, finding her in a corner. A man stood between them, and, without hesitating, Howl rammed his sword into the assassin's torso. Korra sent a fireball into the man's body when he was injured, the panic fading from her just as quickly as it had come. Howl slid down the barrier and threw his arms around her. "Oh, Spirits, Howl, what's going on—"

"No time. We've got to get you to Naga." He ordered, his voice stern. Without hesitating, he climbed back up the rocky barrier and grasped her hand, pulling her up with him. She saw his shredded leg and wanted to be sick. He'd risked his life to save her and she wasn't about to chicken out, not here, not anywhere. She was the Avatar, she could take down anything, anyone. Except, if Howl was hurt, than she could be too. Her mind ached at the realization but it

Fireballs lit up the night, benders and nonbenders engaged in battle. Shrieks of pain filled the skies, blood curdling agony ripping through her. She didn't know where he was taking her, but it was away. It was gone, it was the way out of the camp. Naga's pen. Freedom.

Howl's grip on her hand was so tight that she swore he was crushing her fingers. His helmet was flopping as the two of them ran, his cloak billowing in the wind. She kept matching his hobbling pace, shocked that he was still on two legs. Her feet began to pull away as they neared Naga's pen, dropping his hand and jumping into the den. Naga was pressed against the wall, her eyes wide with fear. "It's okay, girl, we're okay." She promised, yanking the saddle off of the wall and hurriedly putting it on her best friend's back. "Howl?" She questioned, glancing behind her. He wasn't there. "Howl!"

She raced outside the stable and saw him in a heated combat with another assassin. His golden eyes were amber with fury as the assassin bended a whip of water at him, catching him in the chest. Her lover let go of his sword. Korra watched as it caught the man in the chest, puncturing his skin with ease. The dark skinned man fell to the ground, red blood staining the snow.

Korra raced over to Howl and helped sit him up. His breathing was more ragged than it had been, like he'd just surfaced from the water. "Come on Howl, we have to escape." She beckoned, pulling him up and wrapping her arms around his waist, helping him move towards the stable where Naga was waiting. Howl's breathing started to return to normal, his eyes wider than the moon in the sky. "We have to get out of here."

She put his hand on Naga's but frowned when he didn't move. His golden eyes flickered. "Howl?" She questioned, touching his cheek as the roof over the stable shuddered. "Get on, Naga." She begged.

"No." Howl's voice was cold and like a slap to the face. Her eyes found his, her fingers starting to shake. "Korra, I can't. Not while we're under attack." Korra's lip began to quiver, so he lowered his own to overtake him. Her hands shook as he pulled her closer. He had to let her go. He had to let her escape, to be free while he protected her. His hands roamed her shivering body.

"B-but you promised." She whimpered, pulling away. "You promised that you'd come with me wherever I went. We made a _blood pact_, Howl!" Her voice began to rise as the tension did. The stable roof was shaking rougher and rougher and Howl gently set her shaking body on top of Naga. "No! Howl, this is our dream—"

"This is your dream, Korra." He whispered, kissing her gently. "This is your dream. This isn't mine."Korra hands tangled in his shaggy hair, kissing him with fervor. Their lips locked in a steaming fight that made Howl want all of her again. It reminded him of the very first time they had kissed; the hope and desperation, the fear of being caught, the exhilarating peak and the tragic fall. Korra nipped his lip and he spotted a single tear crawling down her face. As he had done millions of times before, Howl pushed the tear away.

Korra's lip trembled. "Howl, you are my dream."

"Go to the cave, Korra, go and hide. I'll come find you when it's safe." He kissed her once more as the stable roof groaned. They both glanced up and saw flames flickering. "_Go!"_ He shouted, pushing Naga towards the entrance. Korra gave him a pitiful last look before she urged the polar bear-dog out of the stable.

Howl exhaled and let the pain hit him, but was shocked to find it minimal. He yanked his sword from the assassin and started back to the fight. Screeches filled the air as he raced back to the courtyard, spotting the group of enemies near the entrance of the camp. Who the hell had opened the gate? Howl sent his sword through an assassin and spotted Sitch on the ground, blood seeping from his leg. A man dressed in all black sent a whip of water through his friend's body, making the man shriek in pain. Another one rose a hand over his head, fire streaming from his raised fingertips.

Howl didn't have time to react. He lunged forward and took the next water whip, slashing the sharpest part of his sword through the stomach of the waterbender. The firebender snarled and lashed a stream of fire at him. Before the fire could burn him through and through until he was as crisp as one of Korra's sparring members, a warrior sword was thrown into the air and hit the firebender straight in the head. With pain from the burns surging through him, Howl picked up Sitch and threw him over his shoulder.

Korra continued to hear the cries of dying men until she reached the snow cliff that overlooked everything. Her mind flickered to Howl's begging wish. She shouldn't have left. She was the Avatar; she was supposed to help save the world, not flee it. Her stomach twisted as she led Naga to the cave, shivering violently. Leaving the dog, she raced back up to the snow cliff and stared over the compound. _Please be okay_, she begged, thinking back to Katara and Howl.

A massive fireball set half of the compound on fire. She knew that she could stop it, but she didn't know if she should. Her fingers were freezing—she'd left her gloves by her bed. Korra watched as the group of assassins started to flee the camp. Now she knew they knew she was gone. She had to hide, had to stay until Howl came to find her. She wasn't sure how he would, from the damage she'd seen to his body, but she was positive that he would keep his promise. Korra slid down the snow and into the cave, yanking Naga in beside her and bending the snow up to hide them.


	23. Lies

Chapter 23

It wasn't even morning yet when Howl woke, his face pressed in a pillow. Sitch was collapsed beside him, his chest revealed, a terribly long cut down his body stitched up slightly. He wondered where he was. He'd never been here. His mind flickered softly to Korra; how was she feeling, where was she, was she alright? Howl tried to push himself up before a surge of pain ripped straight through his leg and hands. Burns and badly scrapped up leg. He wondered whether the assassins had captured her. A pool of anger boiled in his stomach.

"Excuse me," A young nurse asked, her hair pulled back in a braid to show her old features; wrinkles under her eyes, grayish tint to her skin, small little moles trailing up and down her arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Korra?" He questioned, his fingers clenching the sheets tightly. No, wait, he knew where she was. He knew that she was at their cave, hiding. But his mind didn't feel like wrapping around that exact thought and expressing it. Instead he remained confused.

The nurse walked forward and touched his arm, trying to push him back onto the bed. Howl knocked her hand away and tried to stand, his eyes burning from the awful sent of alcohol and antiseptic. He knew exactly where Korra was and if he could just get to Naga…. No, Korra had Naga. The animal was at the cave, protecting his lover. He had to get to that cave. "Sir, please sit back down—"

"You don't understand," He pleaded, his fingers shaking as he pulled on his tunic. "I know her. She's mine." He said softly, placing his feet on the floor and wincing as his leg screamed. Howl shook his head, pulling on his boots and ignoring the terrible ache in his leg. "She's mine…."

"Let him go, Kaida. He'll be fine." Howl's head jerked up at the sound of Sitch's pained voice. He gave his friend a weak smile, pushing himself off of the bed. Sitch grabbed his arm, causing him to turn to his friend. The life in his comrade's green eyes was faint, damaged, and nearly ruined. "Be careful," He whispered under his breath. Howl dipped his head before taking his first agonizing steps with his damaged leg. By the time he reached the door his breath had left him, and his leg felt like it was in a pool of lava.

He threw open the door and stepped in to the burning wind. Snow slammed against his face, chilling him to the bone. He probably should have put on warmer clothes, but he had to find Korra. Korra, with her beautiful face, with her pool of blue for eyes, with her brown hair sprawled all over her head after a long, restless night. Korra, with her domineering attitude, with her desire to be daring, with her need for freedom. Though everything on his entire being hurt, he had to get to her, had to hold her in his arms and tell the both of them that it would be all right.

His left, injured leg dragged in pain towards their cave, his boot cutting through the snow. Howl knew that as soon as he got to her that he'd be fine, that they could both ride back on Naga. He could wrap his arms around her and inhale the sweet, jasmine scent that he'd always been drawn to. He could kiss the skin between her face and her neck, could whisper the softest words into her ear.

They could go stargazing, he thought. They could get back to camp and climb on the roof of the barracks (although it might be a little hard for him). He could teach her the names of the constellations, tell her stories intertwined with the little balls of fire in the sky. They could tell each other of each other's main dream. Howl knew his was to grow up and get married, to have two or three little children running around a house on Ember Island, where he was born and raised on. He could give Korra everything she wanted and, even if she had to go away some times to do her job as Avatar, they would be happy. They would be the perfect family.

He could read their children stories before they went to bed, like his mother used to do. He could even make up them when he couldn't find a book that wasn't like his romance novels. He and Korra could teach their kids the way of good, the way of happiness. He would have one son that would be a firebender (after Korra, of course) and maybe two girls who were either waterbenders or maybe a mixture of their mother's elements. His son would grow up to join the White Lotus like his father. Howl could be a Grand Lotus, then, only needed when the matter was incredibly serious.

He and Korra could have dates when they were off and their oldest child would watch after the younger ones when they were gone. They would visit the turtle duck pond and feed the newborn animals with snippets of wheat bread. They would hold each other in their arms and never move, never speak, but know what the other was thinking. They would be happy; not hidden or scared of anyone finding out of their romance.

Howl hit the ground and was torn from his fantasy when pain agonizingly surged through him. He tried to stand but found he couldn't, his feet dug into a trap. "Korra," He managed, hoping he was near enough to the cave for her to hear his desperate cry. His palm burned but he didn't know why, just that it was hurt like the other half of his body.

Korra was asleep against Naga when her palm started to ache. She knew Howl was near. As Avatar, she knew the consequences of a blood pact. At first she had thought it was nothing but mere myth, but nothing in her world was myth anymore. Korra pushed down the snow wall and led Naga from the cave. If Howl was hurt, she could find him. It was her only connection to the spirit world; blood. She saddled Naga and jumped on the dog. "Go, girl! Find Howl!" She ordered, clicking the reins.

It hadn't been a long search. She found him just before the dog did, jumping off of Naga's back and running full force to his collapsed body. His leg had a small pull of blood around it, staining the snow crimson. His eyes were still open. "Howl!" She shouted, her stomach twisting in the thought that he was dead. Her legs crumpled underneath her as she searched for a sign of life. Her finger tips flew to his neck where she found a steady pulse beating, her breath fleeing her. "Come on, Howl." She whispered, helping him sit up in the snow.

She made Naga sit before she helped Howl onto the animal's back. His leg seemed to be bleeding worse now that she saw it, but her mind screamed at her not to panic. She pulled herself onto the polar bear-dog and begged her to run, run as fast as she could. Howl's grip around her waist was weak. She had seen the look of despair in his eyes, the look of dread. "It's okay, Howl." She promised, taking her hand off of Naga's reins and holding one of his.

"S'okay, Korra." He repeated against her throat. His breathing was rapid, his fingers were shaking. He was lying. He had told her the truth a thousand times before and he was lying this once. She urged Naga faster. The camp just wouldn't come in sight.

Finally, she saw the intricate blue door and nearly yelped in relief. Howl's fingers were no longer shaking, but they were no longer squeezing hers, either. His breathing had slowed down to wavering pants. She hardly even waited for the door to open the slightest bit, using Naga's agility to squeeze through the cracks. The door opened to a ruined camp. The training ground was in pieces, the white towers and snow blackened around the edges. Debris scattered the snow as she forced Naga to the barracks, where not a soul in sight was around. Thankful, she opened the door and helped Howl off (though it wasn't pretty) the dog and into the empty barracks.

First thing she did after helping him to his bed was undress him, which wasn't that hard. Though she had to keep in mind that he was in intense pain, it was neither awkward nor embarrassing. She left his underwear on so that she wouldn't get distracted, however. Then she ran to the shower room and grabbed a bucket from the wall, filling it with warm water. Hurrying back to Howl's writhing shape, she used what she had learned from Katara. Her fingertips wrapped around the water and Korra placed it over his leg.

The painful look in his honey colored eyes began to fade as she worked, the bloody mess disappearing into a heap of healing skin. Howl exhaled, much to Korra's relief. She had taken the pain from him. She had protected him. It was different when it wasn't supposed to be, but frankly she didn't care. He was healing. Then, she spotted Howl's burned chest and continued the procedure on his chest. She made sure that, though it would scar, she wouldn't have to watch the torturous healing process age on.

When she was finished, she glanced over his damaged body and sighed in relief. He seemed to be sleeping, gently sleeping, but she knew that wasn't the case. "H-Howl?" She asked, her voice breaking from the pressure. Howl slowly opened one golden eye and smiled lopsidedly. Words wouldn't come but she didn't need them to. He was safe.


	24. Jail

**Sorry for lack of updates. No motivation :( Also, the last week of school, so it's extremely busy. I'll try to keep updating, but… **

Chapter 24

After the night of assassins attacking the camp and the aftermath of battle, Korra had been under _constant_ supervision. Many of the guards had been injured in the mission to take down and kill Korra and Howl was among them. His leg had been sliced into shreds and, though Korra had healed him, he still had a dull pain whenever he twisted it wrong. And on top of the time differences both of them had during the day—Howl was permanently on night duty while Korra slept and Korra trained during the day to become a better firebender—she was under messenger hawk eyes every waking moment.

He felt more separated from her now than ever, sitting on top of the sentry tower with a watchful eye. It was where they had used to meet and where he had used to read to her when she couldn't sleep. Howl felt a sudden pang of sadness in his stomach, glancing out over nothing but moon-lit snow. He was extremely tired, too. Without her by his side, the nightmares of losing her had grown worse and worse. Sitch had pointed out that he had bags under his eyes and that he'd let stubble grow out on his chin. He wondered if his friend knew why both were present.

Howl could hardly even _read_ anymore; he wasn't allowed to anymore on duty and he never could focus on it when he had the time. His mind was always trying to keep the memory of her alive. It was like all of his dreams had been flipped upside down and shattered under a Grand Lotus' shoe. No longer did his first dream envision him and Korra with two to three children clinging to their hips. Now all he dreamt of was holding her in his arms again. Howl felt a growl forming in his throat and he crossed his arms across his chest. The summer weather in the South Pole was still freezing.

His mind flickered to the thought of Korra and the first time they'd been together. The passion, the heat, the fade of loneliness… Howl buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. This torture of being apart from her wasn't going to end. He had to be with her, had to kiss her. But he couldn't. If there was any higher chance of him getting caught and fired, it was now. While the others were still high off of adrenaline from the battle that they would do anything to protect Korra's room. Death was an option.

Before they had been separated, though, Korra had promised him that they would be able to be together soon. Her eyes had had a certain flicker in them, and he'd known her words would be true. He knew she would find a way to meet him in time, but he was just… so confused. So confused on when they would be able to at least _talk_ again. Howl's fingers found themselves digging past his helmet and grabbing his hair, trying to get the pain of not seeing her out of his head. He didn't know what he would do if she just disappeared from him.

"Howl," He heard a deep voice and sighed, glancing up at Sitch. He should have known that the morning was coming and that the shifts were changing, but he still didn't see the rare colors of the dawn. He frowned as Sitch hobbled forward, handing him a small but noticeable piece of paper. His heart jumpstarted when he saw the familiar but hardly readable handwriting Korra had. "I'm here to relieve you." Sitch said without looking at it. Howl couldn't tear his gaze off of the small note but gave the weakest of nods to let his friend know he'd heard it. He fingered the ribbon on the note before standing.

As soon as he was away from his friend, he unraveled the paper and exhaled when he saw that it truly was Korra's. _There's a tunnel under my room. I made it so that we could still meet. Go to the alley and lift the snow under the trashcan. You should find a door. I love you. Don't get caught. -Korra._ He smiled at her ending. It seemed that she had rubbed off on him and he had done the same for her. He took no time to cross the still healing camp and entered the alleyway within seconds.

He didn't realize his fingers were shaking until he stuffed the note into his pocket and struggled to move the trash bin. Then Howl bent down and began wiping the snow away, his breath firmly held. He didn't want this to be a cruel joke that had gotten his hopes up. He didn't think he could handle something as bad as that. Suddenly, his hand pushed the snow away and he recognized the distant shape of a lid. Prying his hands under the metal structure, he struggled and pulled it open. He threw the lid to the side and peered down the dark hole. Though Howl wasn't afraid of the dark, he wasn't comfortable of falling into a pit. He desperately wished he'd brought some sort of light.

Still, the urge to see her was more important. He inhaled a deep breath and slid into the hole, his boots slamming against hard stone. It smelled musky and wet as he moved the lid back over the entrance of the hole, and total darkness laced around him. He instinctively placed his hands on the wall and moved along them, his feet shuffling slowly. The musky scent grew stronger and stronger the longer he was in the tunnel. Howl felt the walls begin to sink in and fear pooled in the pit of his stomach. What if this was a trap?

Then he ran into something cold and metallic. His head and stomach ached as he realized what it was; a ladder. He wrapped his hands around a rung and blinked multiple times, hoping for the slightest light. When nothing happened, he exhaled and searched through the pitch black for the next rung. His fingers banged against it and screamed in pain, but wrapped themselves around it and pulled up.

By the time he'd found a rhythm to his climbing, he banged his head on something hard. Spirits, he was thankful for that helmet. But now he was trapped under a slab of stone. He cursed angrily and slammed his hand against the roof. The _clang _of metal shuddered and screeched, and suddenly light invaded his mind. "Howl!" Korra whispered, offering a hand to him which he blindly accepted. His head was swimming with dizziness.

She pulled him up into her room and closed the hole up, before throwing her arms around him. Howl felt the pressure of her body against his and smiled, unable to help himself. He tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her against him, holding her tightly in her spot. He didn't want the moment to end; peace and happiness and joy of seeing her again. He savored the smell of her luxurious hair and cradled her to him.

Then she pulled away slightly and he saw the same exhaustion on her face that'd he'd seen in the mirror multiple times. "You're tired." He whispered, moving a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She hardly nodded, shame and anger flashing in her eyes. "It's okay, you know."

"No. It's not. This isn't fair, Howl, they can't do this." She mumbled angrily, untangling her arms from him. Howl sighed, unable to help himself. He'd wanted that moment to last forever, holding her in his grip until the White Lotus recognized their embrace. "I just want to be with you, Howl."

"You know they've got a good reason for keeping you locked away like this." He said softly, suddenly very aware of her new room. The walls were made of pure stone, with one door and no windows. It was like a prison, he realized. The fireplace had been replaced by a heater in the corner of the room. Her bed was where it used to be, but tiny compared to the nearly empty room. There were no books, no trinkets; his own bout of anger grew when he realized his carvings and dream catcher were destroyed. Korra's only happiness was outside and she couldn't even be alone then.

Korra's gaze flickered to his. "Like _this?_ There is no reason for me to be kept like an animal, Howl! I have feelings too, you know!" A flash of hurt flickered across her face and she sunk onto the bed, burying her head into her face. "I want out. I want to leave."

"But Korra…." He whispered, sitting down beside her so that their legs were touching. Her head fell against his upper arm and he sighed. "Don't leave yet. Stay until you've mastered airbending. Then we'll leave." He promised, taking her hand in his. Korra's gaze lifted to his, her blue eyes wavering slightly, as if she were debating in her head. It was moments like this when Howl wished he could read emotions better, or could hear what was going on in her head. "They'll loosen up in time, when they realize those assassins are gone."

"You think?" She questioned, her gaze focused on their intertwined hands. Howl nodded once and thankfully heard her sigh. "I just wish that we could escape without having to worry about being followed."

Howl wondered if there was any way he could cheer her up. "As soon as we leave, we can go to Ember Island." He promised, taking her chin into his hands and tilting it upwards to look at him. So badly he wanted to kiss her, but he didn't feel like damaging the peacefulness by having a conquering battle. Instead he held her in his arms, cradling her in the scoop of his body. They had time, surely, but that didn't mean he could waste the calmness he literally never saw in her.

He felt her hands trailing down his back and the peacefulness was immediately ruined. "Let me love you, Howl." She begged, her words like ice as they reached his ears. Howl blinked uncertainly, wondering whether they had _that_ much time. "Let me try."

"Korra—"

"Please," Her voice was a weak whisper as she buried her fingers into his tunic, moving to push her fingers against his bare skin. Howl inhaled sharply, unable to help himself as her searing touch made his heart race a thousand times too fast. "Please," She whispered, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his lips softly. Howl shuddered. There used to be nothing about Korra that was soft; now it was her touch, her lips, her grace, her begging whispers…

He had to get out of there before another guard woke her up. "I'm sorry Korra, but not right now." He dismissed her gently. "They're going to wake you soon and I really don't want to be caught here, not now." Her signature pout crawled across her face, annoyed and somewhat broken. Howl sighed. "I'll find a way to get off duty one night and then you can try."

Though her face didn't express relief, he saw it in the depth of her eyes. Hurt shadowed them, grief and anger mixed into a well built barrier. Her lips rose to his expectantly. At least, he thought, he could give her a goodbye kiss. Their mouths locked together with fervor, quiet moans escaping Korra's throat. He instantly regretted not letting her have her way; he desperately wanted it too. But the thought of getting caught was heavy in his mind, and he wouldn't let it happen.

Korra tried to deepen the kiss but he broke it off within seconds of the embrace. She would get her way one day—hopefully soon—but now wasn't the time. "I love you," He whispered softly, kissing her on the nose, before he, too, was gone.

Never before had she wanted so badly to scream, to cry, but she pushed the knot down deep into the pit of her stomach. Howl was so distant know and, even though she knew he was trying not to be, and that it was incredibly hard to be in love with the Avatar, she wondered if their relationship would ever be the same.


	25. Love

**A/N I know how it's gonna end :D Let's just say, there will only be five chapters left :/**

Chapter 25

It had been months since their little rift and the attack of the camp, but everything was slowly shifting back to normal. The summer sun had come and gone, the winds of fall brushing against the exposed cheeks of guards. The guards didn't constantly watch Korra now that they knew the threat was gone, which gave him and Korra more freedom and less fear. Korra's bland room was the same, but now it came with him in her bed, exhausted from a night on duty.

The few moments they had were gentle and intimate. Though Korra was addicted to the passion they had induced on his birthday, they hadn't done anything that drastic since. Howl had been positive that they would be caught and he would be forced to quit, but nothing happened. He knew that Korra was grumpy that she hadn't had her turn yet. Still, he withheld it for as long as he could, waiting for the right moment for the guards to fade away almost completely.

His first day off, he went in to town. What had felt like ages staring at the same bland snow all day disappeared as he walked through stall after stall. He wanted to get Korra something for her patience (which he was surprised she could maintain) and, since they were both off that night, maybe try something again. He smiled, picturing her beautiful gaze holding his as they both cried out in release.

Howl spotted the stall where he'd gotten Korra's first gifts, back up and in action. His feet subconsciously started towards it. The old woman sat in a wooden chair with a penguin by her side, her crooked grin wide as he walked forward. "Good morning," She said. Howl noticed that half of her teeth were missing. He gulped, glancing over the beautiful necklaces on display. Jewelry? Jewelry for Korra? He wasn't sure that she liked jewelry. Then again, he hadn't known if she would like the carvings either.

_She would love a necklace_, he thought as he held one in his palm. The stone was made of moonstone and had light carvings of the Water Tribe insignia on it. It hung by a dark, deep ocean blue choker. He pulled his glove off and ran his thumb over it. "You've got a special girl?" The old woman croaked, her voice scratchy and slow.

Howl's head rose. "More than you know." He said with a smile, shifting through his pocket and pulling out the leather wallet. "How much?" He questioned as he fingered the crisp, pink bills.

"For you? Twelve yuans." Her white braid fluttered with the icy wind as she placed the necklace in his hand. Her fingers were bare. She _must_ be crazy, Howl thought as he tucked the necklace deep into his pocket. "Have a nice life, young man." She gave him another crooked, toothless smile as he started away. His gloveless hand roamed in his pocket, feeling the carving over and over again.

As he walked back towards the polar bear-dog sled, he noticed that a lot of the older women were wearing the chokers around their necks. Each carving was different though, hand carved. He wished he knew how to chisel a moonstone like they seemed to know, but he settled on buying one rather than taking up lessons he would (hopefully) only need once in life.

Back in the camp, Korra's thoughts plagued her mind. Tenzin had come after she'd recently passed her firebending exam in front of the four Lotus leaders and Katara. He seemed much older and she had no doubt that the airbending kids were winding the old man down. His beard had grayed and thickened, wrinkles formed deep under his eyes once more. Pema, his wife was pregnant again. She was much younger than Tenzin, Korra had noted, from the lack of her graying hair and her still full of life smile. The young woman reminded the Avatar of her mother.

However Tenzin had brought grave news. Republic City, the place she had dreamed about for years, was too dangerous for her to go to, and too in danger for Tenzin to leave. He had his duties on the council and couldn't move from his home in the city to the South Pole like all of the rest of her masters had done. He had explained that he wouldn't be able to do anything until the hubbub in the capital calmed.

It also meant her training was at a standstill. She couldn't leave the compound without a guard accompanying her and none of them were going to do so. Except maybe Howl, but that was a different story. Her dreams of finishing training and leaving the ugly South Pole to envision all of the colors were so close that she could taste them, touch them, before they had rudely been ripped away by a certain old man with a grumpy attitude. Why couldn't she just go with him? She could definitely help with the kids when Pema wanted her to, she would be in Republic City, she would be learning airbending… and she would be so much closer to freedom.

She had to leave. She'd managed to sneak out before, but Howl had always been on duty. Wait, Howl. Howl would come with her, right? They would ride on Naga like they always did and catch the next boat to Republic City. Howl… Howl would love it there. Surely he missed his home? Surely he missed true warmth? Surely he would sacrifice his job for their relationship…right? Right?

An unruly growl arose from Korra's stomach and she sighed. She wasn't hungry; her stomach and head and body just hurt from thinking too much. Her feet hung over the cliff side edge, dangling above massive, jagged spikes. Her gaze was on the sky, pale blue invading her mind as little, fluffy cotton ball clouds blocked the sun bit by bit. She was exhausted, but her mind wouldn't shut up long enough for her to rest. To be honest, she needed advice. Howl's advice. Howl's touch. They hadn't even kissed in the long summer months; her training was so severe and his stupid job.

Her eyes were almost closed when she heard footsteps in the snow. Naga moved from behind her and raised her shaggy head. She waited for her friend to attack, but was surprised when she lay her head back into the snow. "Sitting a little close to the edge, don't you think?" Howl's masculine voice filled her with relief. Then again, it filled her with confusion.

A certain thing had stayed in her mind ever since the attack on the camp. _This is your dream, not mine._ What had he meant by that? What had he truly meant to say? Had it been the truth, that this really was her dream and not his? Or had he been so delirious from pain that he hadn't been thinking clearly? Either way, she moved away from the cliff edge and back to him. Thank the Spirits they were alone, she needed him desperately. Her body burned as she walked up to him and draped her arms around his neck, her cold nose touching the pale, exposed skin on his neck. He hummed softly at her movements, making her head vibrate slightly. It tickled.

Now that he was hear, she was nearly fully awake, and she knew what she wanted. "You. Me. Bed. Tonight." It had meant to come out seductively, enticingly, but it ended up sounding more like a strained whisper than anything sexy.

She was just about to place her lips on his collarbone when he cleared his throat. "I think I have duty tonight, Korra." He whispered, his hands resting on the small of her back. Korra froze, her mouth hovering over the bones in his shoulder, just centimeters away from pleasing him. Her heart dropped. So now he was avoiding her? This day just kept getting better and better. Now her stomach didn't hurt and her head wasn't jumbled like it used to be. Everything painful pointed to her heart and squeezed, choked, killed the only thing she was using to stay alive. But everything, even the pain, was clear.

Korra untangled herself slowly, her gaze finding interest in the ground. "I forgot." She admitted, much to Howl's disbelief. He kissed her forehead and smiled, his fingers still wrapped around the choker in his pocket. When would be the right time to give it to her? Now? When they were alone completely? Or maybe in the morning, when she was just waking up? "We should get back to camp."

He could hear the upset in her voice so he laced his arm with hers as they walked to Naga. She clung to him like a flying lemur to the branches of a bulberry bush. Even when they were riding towards the camp, her fingers were lightly intertwined with his. Howl knew there was an insanely ridiculous smile on his face while he thought of the necklace and how great it would look on her.

Sitch was just getting off of duty as they rode into the camp. Howl gave Korra's hand a squeeze before jumping off the dog and running over to his friend, giving the man a warm smile. Korra blinked as she watched the friends talk, a small plan formulating in her head. She had to talk to Sitch, but she had to do it while Howl was occupied. Thankfully, their shifts weren't together, although she did feel bad for what she required Sitch to do.

She watched as Howl and Sitch parted; Howl heading towards the barracks to change, she guessed, while Sitch started for the mess hall. Instantly, she unsaddled Naga, gave her a kiss on the nose and a promise she would return, and raced after the man. Korra barely had time to catch up with him before he was completely in the hearing distance of other guards. She grabbed his arm just as he reached for the door and yanked him inside. "Whoa, um—"He blabbered, his lips moving a million miles a second and not making any sense. "Look, I think you might have a thing for guys in uniforms, but I'm not—"

"Shut up and listen." She ordered, pushing him against the metal wall that encased her bedroom. Sitch blinked, his eyes wide with intimidation, before he nodded in acknowledgement. "I have to leave."

"You _what—_"She slapped her hand over the man's mouth before he could cause any more attention than they already had. The last thing she needed was rumors to get to Howl that she and Sitch, his other best friend, had been getting it on by Korra's room. And she didn't want to get Sitch fired.

"I have to leave, because I have to master the four elements and face my destiny." She whispered. "But I can't do that with Howl on guard tonight. He loves me, but he loves his job more. I can't bring him along." She whispered, slowly pulling her hand away from his mouth. The man's eyes were flickering from side to side, squinted as if her were thinking of what she'd just told him. Finally, a spark lit in his eyes and he hung his head in defeat.

"So what do you need me to do?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. Korra sighed and stepped away from him. Ever since she'd mentioned Howl's name, she could only picture him upset. "Avatar?"

"I need you to be on the post by ten tonight. I'll have Howl by then and by…three, I guess, I'll be out of here." Her lips shook as she spoke, out of sadness she guessed, but she paid no attention to it. Sitch's harsh gaze softened a bit, his features lightening in the dusk.

"I might lose my job."

"I might lose my sanity. Which would you rather have?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips. Sitch's mouth screwed up, like he'd eaten a sour lemon. Finally, he hung his head again and nodded. "Thank you so much Sitch. You have no idea—"

"Go." He nearly spat. "Before I change my mind."

It was nearly ten when she climbed onto the wall, her gaze spotting Howl's stretched out feature sprawled along the sentry. She nearly ran, her fingers shaking from both happiness and depression. Howl seemed shocked that she was there, but she wasted no time. Their kisses grew desperate, their tongues battling for supremacy. Howl's fingers were desperately trying to break through the thick parka for acceptance, so needy that she pulled away first. "Come," Was all she said, and like an abandoned polar bear-dog on the tundra, he came.


	26. Cry of the Wolf

**A/N Song for this chapter is Everything But Me by Daughtry**

Chapter 26

Their clothes were being thrown to the ground by a feisty Avatar as soon as the door was closed and the world was shut out around them. Their lips were in a heated embrace, a passionate fervor. Their hands roamed each other's bodies and, although they had done this twice before, she felt nervous. This was her turn to shine, her turn to make him feel the most intense passion he could. It was the last time, she knew, that this would ever happen. Though she loved him, she wondered why her feelings had betrayed her and convinced her that life without him would be better.

Off flew his helmet and down came her hair. His golden honey eyes were bright with humor as their lips parted for a breath of air. Then they were shut in seconds as their touches grew more intense, the heat beginning in her toes. It rose, lingered in her most sensitive area, before continuing onwards. Maybe she would change her mind after this was done. Maybe her heart would beg her to bring the man along.

Off came his breastplate and her parka. His fingers slipped under her tight shirt and crept up her side as hers trailed down his clothed body, finding his arousal and giving him a gentle squeeze. Their kiss froze for a moment as he struggled to catch his breath, his eyes squeezed shut from pleasure. Korra reached up to touch his soft cheek, and moved his long hair out of his face. How would she forget that face? The face of her first love?

Off came his turtleneck and her shirt. Howl begged to deepen the kiss, his tongue poking expectantly at her lips. She gave him as much admittance as he needed, her fingertips tracing the outline of his abs. His fingers tangled themselves into their hair as they usually did. Why couldn't she just bring him with her? Was it because she wanted so much freedom that she had to escape everything?

She tugged at the wrappings that covered her breasts and instantly they pooled at the lovers' feet. Howl's hand instantly cupped the bare skin, his finger brushing against the nipple and making her yelp in ecstasy. The simple touch sent screams of pleasure down her body. She needed this, needed him, needed his every piece fitting and locking. She needed to make him feel like this.

Korra felt his other hand slip into her pants and she unexpectedly blushed. He cupped her soft, shaven area and teased her with the gentlest of touches. Her body was rigid with his outgoing new attitude, the attitude that hadn't paused the moment she'd dragged him from his tower. She wondered if he knew something was up, but the thought faded as soon as his lips and tongue left hers to encase her nipple. Her breath caught in a sharp, pleasured gasp. Her entire body was shaking.

Howl removed his hand then and picked her up, carrying her to her bed. Her mind was lost of all thoughts and dreams and worries, replaced with agonizing lust and infatuation. His tongue continued to massage her breast and her air kept leaving her like she'd been whacked by Naga's tail. Subconsciously, her hand found the hem of his pants and she quickly yanked at it. Without a second thought, Howl stood and discarded of the item. She blinked as she watched him throw the rest of his clothes off and stand full nude.

She'd almost forgotten what she wanted to do as he returned to her, his member pressing against her sweatpants, his kisses lingering just above her nipple. Korra moved and, just as quickly as he had, tugged her remaining clothes off and brought him closer. Her hands laced around his throat, massaging the aching muscles in his neck. Without hesitation, she used an earthbending move that her master had taught her and hooked his leg, flipping him onto his back. Howl's golden eyes showed the shock he emitted as his eyes widened with recognition. Korra touched her lips to the hard skin along his sternum before trailing down.

She felt his legs twitching underneath her palms as her mouth grew closer and closer to his strong member. Her fleshy lips met the trail of dark hairs trailing into his lower regions. Spirits, she was close. She hadn't really been thinking when she'd started the trail. Her knowledge of the subject fled so quickly that she couldn't breathe. Then, out of instinct, she leaned further and kissed the very tip of his aching member and her him groan from the ecstasy.

Without warning, Howl moved underneath her to where he was on top again. Angry that she'd been so careless and let him dominate her, she squirmed. That is, until his chapped lips met the softest part of her thigh and her mind went white with satisfaction. She couldn't hear herself crying out at his gentle touch until his lips crashed against hers and brought her back to the cruel reality of everything. She had to find a way to get him to quit his job and escape with her. She needed this every night until her own life ended.

But she had to get back on top. He'd promised her. All Korra did was push against his chest with her finger and instantly, Howl complied. He fell against the plethora of pillows and lay sprawled out in front of her. She gulped subconsciously. What if she did something wrong? No, she screamed at herself as she climbed up his body and placed her lower half against his throbbing member. Howl moaned out, his deep, throaty cry turning her on more and more. She placed either knee on the side of his body and kissed his throat, reaching under her to guide him into her body.

She knew that there would be some discomfort but found that there truly was none. Her body had grown used to this sudden pain and changed it to thrill, to zesty pleasure. Howl's moans were growing louder and louder and she couldn't lean up to hush him with her lips, so she placed her finger against his mouth. His golden eyes soothed her aching heart as she started to move; up and down, up and down. His hips slowly began to buck with her quick, shaking bounces, his gaze holding hers captive. Her throat ached as she continued to suck in loads of air, unable to sate the need for him and the need for oxygen.

Howl's nails dug into her legs as she began bouncing faster, the pressure in her stomach building up faster and faster as she tried to force it away. Her body was screaming with tingles and her voice grew higher pitched with ecstasy. His name was just barely escaping her lips as their hips slammed together, rising and falling, before she felt the searing whiteness begin to rip through her. Her body began to twitch and she screamed into the blank air.

She wasn't sure when she came back around, but she felt dirty when she did. She hadn't felt like that the last time they'd made love. Howl's protective arms wrapped around her as she collapsed onto the bed beside him, his fingers intertwining with hers. Her throat burned as the air reluctantly returned to her. "I love you Korra," He whispered softly into her ear. "Never leave me."

Her heart wasn't crushed.

Why wasn't she feeling like she had literally two minutes prior? Begging for his searing touch, for his lips on her skin, for his pleasing acts? She was so confused and broken and weary that she didn't answer. She had to get out of there. She had to leave before the painful thought of leaving him returned.

Korra kissed his nose gently after she was sure he was asleep and walked to the bathroom. Her body felt tattered and used as she splashed water against her face, trying to rid herself of that horrible feeling. She still loved him, with all her heart, but she knew that the love for freedom was more. And she honestly wanted to be free from everything.

She sunk to the cold metal floor and dug her fingers into her scalp. Why was love so hard? Why was he the only friend she'd ever had? Why couldn't she just be normal and have all of the boys follow her? Why had she fallen for someone so impossible to love? Someone who loved his job more than anyone in the entire world? Her mind swirled with questions and, though Korra knew what she had to do, she didn't like it. Her hands slowly untangled themselves and she set to the desk she'd convinced the Order to return to her, pulling out her favorite set of paper and pen and scribbled down a note.

She couldn't say goodbye in person and she most certainly couldn't face Howl the minute he found the note.

He was so content that it hurt to even think about her. Her beautiful curves, her long, muscular legs. The passionate moments she'd given him, the dreams she'd created. He was so desperately in love with her that he knew the necklace was a good idea.

The necklace. It was still in his pants pocket, in a pile under the rest of their mingling clothes. He should give it to her. He should give it to her and express the feelings he'd wanted to say for so long. He didn't want to just _love _her; he wanted to be the man she married and held for the rest of her lifetime. He wanted to be the father of her children. He wanted to be her best friend until the sun dimmed below the horizon. He wanted to hold her hand and stargaze, hold her hand and watch the sunset, in the perfect house. He wanted to be able to hear her screams, not muffled moans.

He had to give it to her. He would give it to her even if she was asleep. He had to be the one to put it around her neck and kiss the moonstone before he kissed her. He _had_ to. It was a matter of living or dying and he really preferred living. His eyes shot open and he went to wake her, his pride hitting him hard in the chest. He would do this and they would make love again and they would leave. He would quit his job, he was sure of it, he would run away with her. He wouldn't let the Order get in the way anymore.

He pulled back the covers that hid Korra and found pillows in her place. Shaped like a sprawled out Avatar. Panic flooded his mind. Korra was gone. Korra had been kidnapped and he had just had happy dreams. He threw the sheets clean off of the bed and struggled to pull his pants on when his eye caught on a note laying on the floor. His heart thudded. A ransom note, he was positive of it. He yanked on his sweatpants and grabbed the necklace, holding on to it as he picked up the letter.

It was only then did he recognize the handwriting.

His eyes hardly scanned over the scribbles before he threw it down and gathered his tunic, shoving his clothes on but leaving the armor out. His body was shaking in fear as he raced out of the door and into a snowy death. He didn't care. He had to stop her, to tell her he was coming along. He had to reach her before she left him behind. He raced through the whipping wind as the ice cut through his pants and sliced his ankles. He didn't care.

He hardly had time to see the massive, blue iron door slam shut with the love of his life on the other side.

The necklace in his hands fell to the ground and was buried in the snow.


	27. Freedom

**A/N I regret nothing.**

Chapter 27

Sunlight streamed in the only opening on this side of the ship and Korra thought her heart was going to fly out of her chest. This was it! This was the very moment she'd been waiting for! For seventeen years, she'd been locked away in the cold and ice and now… now she was finally going to experience true color for the first time, true freedom.

Naga's nose pressed against her back and Korra knew she wouldn't rather have anyone else beside her other than her best friend. The polar bear-dog whined uncomfortably at the sudden actions the crewmen had started as soon as the ship had docked. Sweaty, middle-aged men carried massive boxes with one hand, a trait Korra wished she could do. She was strong, but they would definitely be stronger. She was a stow-a-way on a ship that had only been meant for cargo; she would hate to have her dreams of freedom crushed by being caught and turned in by them.

She slid onto Naga's saddle and tightened her hands around the reins, biting her lip. All she had to do was time this perfectly and viola! The colors of the city would surround her and coat her in warmth and happiness. She knew it. She saw three of the big men reach down to pick up an individual box and she took it as her chance. Korra clicked Naga's reins once and the animal shot forward. Though it probably wouldn't be the most grateful exit, she didn't care. The creature and rider raced down the metal walk. Korra gulped as she spotted how many men had been actually on the ship. Instead of panicking, she raised her hand to one of them who sort of looked formal and smiled. "Thanks for the ride!"

When she glanced back up, her heart stopped dead in its tracks. She was right about the colors and the warmth invading her mind. A deep red had been used to paint the hull of the ship she had been on, like the color of blood. Vibrant blues and vivid purples and crushing greens lined the ships in the harbor, the water a different color than the dark swirling ocean back home. Buildings were made of a different material than the ones back home; russet colored little blocks with white lines in the middle of them, stacking up in straight, tall buildings. The ground was completely gray, though it had red lines decorating it.

As Naga continued forward, she saw luxurious bridges that towered higher than any snow hill she'd ever seen, and they were coated with gold. Black balloons floated in the air, flying through it with ease and grace that Korra thought they were prettier than anything she'd ever seen. Women hustled their children out of the way of Naga, their dressed each a different and rare color she couldn't distinguish and name. Massive buildings coated in glass lingered in the distance, covering the skyline with their height. "Wow," She breathed, the first words she'd spoken since seeing the brilliant city. "Look at this place." With a simple click, she urged Naga forward more.

Her gaze couldn't be torn from the city edge as the polar bear dog passed line after line of slow moving vehicles. What had Howl called them? Satomobiles? They were ugly and slow, and she preferred Naga, but they seemed interesting. She wondered if she would ever drive one.

The dog went wherever she was ordered until Korra spotted a massive statue of her former life over the bay. Her heart stopped for the second time as she scanned the details. He held his famous air staff, carved from three air circles, with wearing the traditional air nomad robes. Korra wondered why they hadn't painted the statue like they had painted everything else as her eyes fell on the air tattoo. Her mind thought back to the White Lotus tile that Howl had on his arm, but she shook her head roughly. This day was about the start of freedom, the start of her new life.

Then her gaze caught another shimmering island across the bay and she smiled. "Air Temple Island," She said, studying the simple but intricate buildings on the island. "That's where Tenzin lives." Korra leaned over to Naga's head and petted her best friend's head. The dog turned and glanced at her with big blue eyes. "You ready for a little swim, girl?"

Before she could force the dog into the water, the animal raised her head to the breeze that hit Korra and sniffed. Korra didn't have hardly enough time to react before the creature started to follow the scent with her nose. She gripped the reins hard as the dog leapt forward. "Okay, okay!" She laughed low under her breath, spotting a giant shadow overhead as a blimp passed by. "Food first, then Air Temple."

The animal took off and Korra felt like she had no control, but she was loving it too much to care. Naga took her down a road shadowed by the massive sky buildings and it took her entire being to hold onto to the reins. She blinked before spotting the Satomobiles swerving to move out of her and Naga's way. Honks came from the vehicles. "Watch it, Naga!" She screamed, fear racing through her. She hadn't come all this way just to be flattened by the same thing that had killed Howl's parents. "Look out!" She screeched as the polar bear-dog jumped in front of traffic.

Naga swiftly dodged the vehicles and raced down a side road, causing two Satomobiles to crash behind them. Korra glanced over her shoulder, shocked at how hard it seemed to control the iron beasts, before she heard the angry shouts of civilians as Naga raced down the street. "Whoops!" She shouted as her pet knocked over a man. "Sorry 'bout that, 'cuse us!" A small amount of anger pooled in Korra's stomach as they yelled at her. Why wouldn't they get out of the way? "Comin' through! Head's up! Sorry, we're new in town!" She said as Naga continued forward.

Then the dog screeched to a slow stop, causing Korra's head to nearly fly forward. She huffed, pushing back her bangs as the dog sniffed the ground, her paws low to the stones. Finally, Naga yanked her nose forward and stuck it into the back flap of an orange tent. Korra pushed through herself and saw the startled shopkeeper staring at her. Just as her animal was about to inhale all the food, Korra pulled lightly on the reins. "Naga, wait." With a whimper, the dog sat, and Korra slid off of the saddle.

She raced to the front of the stall where the middle aged woman with her hair pinned back like Pema wore gave her an evil glare. "We'll take one of everything, please," She said, picking up what smelled like the Spirit World to her. Her mouth watered as she held it between her fingers.

"That'll be twenty yuans," The woman said, her accent incredibly strange. Korra nearly stumbled back at the price and almost turned to ask Howl for his assistance… before she realized he wasn't there.

She smiled sheepishly. "Ahh, I…don't have any money?" She said, trying to put on the best smile she could. The shopkeeper's face grew blank for a few seconds before she pouted grumpily, lashing out her hand and taking the heaven stick away from Korra. Korra put up her hands defensively, ready for an attack if the woman dared bring it on.

"Then what good are you to me?" She snapped, causing Korra's heart to fall. All she wanted was food and acceptance, but this whole freedom thing now required money, too? What kind of world was this? With slumped shoulders and no answer, she started away from the stall and towards Naga.

"Don't worry girl," Korra promised softly, petting the animal's whimpering head. "The city's huge! I bet we can find some place to rustle up something to eat." Though it was an empty promise and the dog seemed to notice it, they started away from the grumpy woman's stand.

Somehow, Korra had managed to find a park. Green grasses and colorful flowers exploded around her with life and that warm and fuzzy feeling returned to her; but not after the stupid old lady's incident. She managed to catch three fish and cook them with her firebending—one of the many reasons she loved being the Avatar—while Naga searched the rest of the river for her own meal.

Her mouth was watering from the smell of broiled fish and as she lowered her mouth to take a bite, her eye caught on the bush she sat beside. She gasped loudly, nearly dropping her meal, when a man in brown clothes popped out from the bush. Her mind was blown in confusion. "Uhh," He started, a creepy smile crawling across his face. "Say, think I can get one of them…tasty smelling fishies?"

"Oh!" She said, still utterly confused on why he was in a_ bush_. "Uhh," He was giving her the creepy smile still, but it had warmed to something of a bargain. "Yeah, sure." Immediately, he jumped from his bush, clinging to his vest with both hands and side stepping massively with awkward looking legs. This man was completely, utterly _mad._ He grabbed the fish stick closest to her and yanked it up against his chest, before sitting down a few feet away and knawing on the fried fish.

"So…" Korra started, trying to get a grasp on this crazy new person. "Do you…" He wasn't really paying attention; just nomming on the food she'd given him. "…Live in that bush?"

"Yeesss," He said and she swore she was going to die of this new knowledge. "Presently, that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous." Oh yeah, she'd seen it all, and it hadn't even been a day. The bush was freaking _sparkling_ as they both stared at it. Either she was going crazy like the man whose house was a _bush_ or she was dreaming. She desperately hoped for the latter. "This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds."

This confused her more. "So…there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in this city was…living it up." She heard the man's raspy laughter and jumped at the sound of it. The only person who had ever laughed at her had been Howl, and that was on a good day. A good day like the first time they'd met, like the first time they'd kissed. Like the first time they-_Dammit Korra, get him out of your_ _head._

"Hey, you got a lot to learn newcomer," His grimy finger was pointed straight at her. "Welcome to Republic City."

So this was what city life was going to be like? Living in a _bush_, eating fish all day… she wanted to go home if that were the case. She could be with Howl and they could stay there for the rest of their life. Suddenly, a sharp whistle blow busted her ear drum. She turned quickly to the cry. "Hey, you!" A pudgy man stood on a bridge over the water, his grey uniform sparking a fear in her. "Stop! You can't fish here!"

The man from the bush stood quickly before giving her a pointed glance. "You'd best skedaddle!" He shouted, jumping back into his so called home. Without a second thought, Korra blew her own whistle to signal Naga and gave a running start, throwing herself onto the back of the massive creature while the man continued to blow his whistle.

She had reached a fountain in the middle of the park, hoping she had lost the man in uniform somewhere between Naga's speed and his pudginess. A terrible screech sent her wincing and Naga whimpering as they wandered through the square. Beside the fountain, she saw a man with the screeching item in his hands, shouting to a crowd of people. Without hesitation, she led Naga towards it. "Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders!" The man screamed, his voice echoing throughout the park. "Then join the Equalists!"

Tyranny? Of benders? Korra was so confused. "For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non benders to live as lower class citizens! Join Amon! Together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

Before she could stop her own mind and mouth from working together for her downfall, she spoke up. "What are you talking about?" This got the attention of everyone huddled around the stand. "Bending is the coolest thing in the world." Her mind seemed to think that was a good idea. Her eyes narrowed against the man on the stand. What was wrong with him? Why was he so against benders? Who was this Amon guy?

"Oh yeah? Let me guess, you're a bender." The man with the shouty-thing asked. His brows were clenched together cynically, his scrawny finger raised against her.

She wasn't _just _a bender; she was the Avatar. The bender of all benders. But for some reason, her mind decided not to point that out. "Yeah," She said sassily, bobbing her head softly. "I am." Perfect! How would he respond to that? With more yelling? Korra was getting a headache from his squeaking shouter-ma-bobber.

"Than I bet you just _love _to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?"

"I'm seriously thinking about it," She growled, crossing her arms. What was with this man's attitude? Why couldn't he just accept that bending really was the coolest thing in the world and be done with it?

Then his hand motions grew crazy. "This is what's wrong with the city!" His finger angrily pointed at her. "Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" He snapped. Suddenly all the heads of the crowd turned and faced her, their angry shouts rising above the squealing. Korra was stunned at the movement; she'd never thought people could hate bending so much.

"What?" She questioned, her mouth and mind working a mile a minute in perfect sync. She pressed her hands against her hips. "I-I'm not oppressing anyone! You're…you're oppressing yourself!" _Oh, because that was a strong comeback. Way to go, Korra._ She wanted to take everything back now and shove it in the back of her mind. She wanted to go home, to be in the warm and open arms of Howl, where he had protected her from all of this violence and anger. She wanted to have a playful day where she threw his helmet into the snow and made him get it, only to tackle him or start a snowball fight. She wanted him, she wanted to forget this ever happened.

Republic City was not what she had expected.

After a day of fighting, running from metalbending bending police, getting _caught_ by metalbending police, going to jail, meeting Lin Bei Fong, she honestly didn't want to go home. What she really wanted was Howl. She had made the mistake of not bringing him along and now she was ruthlessly paying for it.

It didn't matter anyways. Tenzin, who had come to rescue her from the evil Chief of Metalbending, was sending her home. The White Lotus already had a ship in port as they reached Air Bending Island. Her heart sunk as she realized that she truthfully wouldn't be able to finish her training any time soon. And, now that the White Lotus knew she was capable of escaping, they were going to keep her under lock and key. Which meant no Howl, either.

She sighed to herself as she stepped off of the ferry and saw the three White Lotus guards standing in a row. Her gaze searched eagerly for Howl's golden eyes but she was only met with Sitch's black gaze. He was frowning, while the other guards were neutral. Something had happened. Something bad. Her stomach churned as she accepted the fate she was given and she started towards them.

Then, out of the sky, came two flying kids, along with a slightly smaller kid attached. Korra couldn't help but smile as the three landed, their bright faces ecstatic to see her. "Korra!" They exclaimed in unison. Littlest Meelo ran up to her and wrapped his tiny arms around her body, followed by Ikki and finally Jinora. "Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked, her face the brightest of the three.

It crushed Korra's heart as she kneeled in front of the three of them, her hands on Ikki and Jinora's separate shoulders. "No." She whispered sadly. "I'm sorry Ikki. I have to go home now." She'd seen so much in one day, so many things she had dreamed of seeing and, at the same time, so many things she wished she'd never even heard of. Ikki's face seemed tortured as she let out a pitiful whimper.

As the airbending kids turned to their father, Korra took Naga by the reins. She figured that, after being snitched out by the White Lotus leaders, Sitch would yell at her. For leaving. For making another stupid mistake like she always seemed to do. As usual.

"Wait," She heard, and Korra froze in her step. Tenzin's deep voice startled her so much that she turned to face him, her gaze on his grey eyes. "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it. But you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy," His hand raised to Korra's shoulder and she could feel the happiness growing evident on her face. "But you _are_ his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me." Her smile continued to grow and grow until she couldn't help herself. "Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

Tenzin was making a long boring speech, but Korra was too busy jumping up and down. "Yes!" She cried. "Thank you! You're the best!" The kids screeched in happiness and Korra threw her arms around all three of them, before Tenzin as well. They weighed next to nothing and she squeezed them together. Naga let out a content mumble and pressed her nose to Korra's back.

As the airbending kids raced off to bed and Tenzin started up the long path, Sitch caught her arm. The other Lotus guards were heading back to the boat, ignoring the two outside of the ship. "Korra," He said, a tint of anger underlying his serious tone. Korra felt her stomach flip-flop for the worse and her smile faded momentarily. "Listen. Howl… he…you…ugh. You've done it. You've broken the unbreakable."


	28. Confusion

Chapter 28

He arrived on the island with the rest of the guards a few days later. Korra hadn't even had time to think about him except right after Sitch had told her how he'd broken. She figured he was exaggerating, like only Sitch could, but when she first saw him, she wasn't sure. His eyes were gaunt and partially closed. A faint bruise was on his cheek, yellowing around the edges. His lip was sliced. Even his posture was slouched, as if he hadn't slept enough in the past few days.

She hadn't meant to hurt him that bad, but she should have expected his reaction. Still, she wasn't sorry that she'd left to come here. Even if training with Tenzin was brutal and unforgiving, she loved being here. She loved Republic City, even if Tenzin wouldn't let her explore it some more. Too dangerous, he said, even though he _lived here._

Though the main reason she had come was for freedom and airbending, she was ecstatic to learn that the Probending Arena was just across Yue Bay, a short swim that she and Naga could easily make. Though money was now giving her problems too, she knew she could simply scrounge up so spare yuans from Tenzin. Somehow, she would pay for her own ticket into a probending match.

But of course, worry wart Tenzin thought probending was harmful to the peaceful society he had established on the island. She'd been grumpy about it for a while before the plans started to tumble in her head; sneak out, convince Howl to 'turn away for a few seconds'. Though her freedom had become severely limited when she had arrived on the island and the sentries had accompanied her. She couldn't even speak to one if she wanted to.

It only added to her list of plans and dreams. Talking to Howl was still high on the list—she wanted to apologize even though she wasn't sorry—but probending came first. As soon as she found a way to get to that arena in time for a match, she knew she would find time to talk to Howl. But then and only then.

Her first lesson was to 'Be the Leaf' as little Meelo had called it. She had followed Tenzin from the dining room up to an ancient artifact of teaching airbending. Though s_he _didn't see the purpose to it—it was just a bunch of gates on long metal sticks—she figured that this was the first step in mastering her final element, her first step closer to freedom. Maybe if she could airbend today, Tenzin would let her see the match. Her adrenaline began to spike as Jinora explained the exercise, then went to complete it herself. The little airbender was smart and subtle, unlike her younger counterparts.

But time after time, as Korra tried it, she slammed her face into the spinning sticks and was tossed around like a ragdoll. Her body was aching, her head throbbing, and she knew that she'd have a billion cuts and bruises. She hadn't hurt this bad since the first time she and Howl—her mind trailed off as Tenzin dismissed her, claiming that they would try again the next day until she was patient enough to understand.

So, since she was forbidden to leave the island and forbidden to think about probending, she decided that knowing her new home would be essential. Just in case those stupid assassins came back, she wanted to be ready and know more about it than they did. Her feet led her around the island and through house after house. She stopped to smell the panda lilies growing outside of Tenzin's home, trying to accept her fate as the Avatar who only mastered three elements. Airbending was hopeless. As hopeless as Tenzin agreeing to let her leave the island.

She didn't know how she wandered into the White Lotus barracks, but she figured it was out of habit. Her feet were light and dainty as she saw loads of sleeping men. Maybe it was time to talk to Howl now. Maybe, somehow, that's what the Spirits were waiting for, waiting for her to make amends with him. Then she would be able to leave the island. Yes, it made perfect sense. She was just doing everything the wrong way.

Her eyes fluttered over the familiar scene of men sprawled out, her mind flashing back to home. She searched desperately for a sight of the man she loved and saw the familiar shaggy hair and White Lotus tile tattoo on his arm. Her heart fluttered and she bit her lip. Yeah, she really needed to make up with him. She really needed to apologize for not bringing him along. Maybe if she had, she wouldn't have been arrested?

He was lying on his back and his golden eyes were staring straight at the ceiling. While the other guards were snoring, he didn't seem to be anywhere close to falling into the dark depths like the others. His eyes were wide open. "Pst," She whispered, opening the door slightly. Ever so gently his gaze shifted to her. He held her smiling face for a minute before she found the right words to say, and then he turned over and buried his shaggy head into the pillow.

Korra stepped back, appalled that he'd just openly rejected her. She was about to go and give him a piece of her mind when the door slammed down the hallway. With ease, she slipped out the back door of the barracks and into the dusk. Her heart was heavy with rejection and confusion, her body aching from a failed attempt at airbending. relaxing on the air insignia.

Why had he rejected her like he had? She was so angry and frustrated that she didn't notice the fire coming from her palms, blackening the ground with soot marks. Did he not love her anymore? Was that it? Was he being all jerk-ish because she'd left?

She sighed and felt inner being begin to cool. Then again, he had every right to _be_ angry with her. She'd left him in the place where they said they would leave together. She'd gone to the place where they said they'd be free together. She had made false promises and gone rogue. Her heart, though it was heavy from his lack of affection, was angrier at her for the moment. Korra grumbled and shot a blast of fire from her palms, shooting over Yue Bay and dissipating by the waves of water lashing against the island.

As night fell over the bay and her failed attempts at airbending increased, Korra gave up. "Maybe airbending isn't right for me, huh Naga?" Then she heard the static of a radio and the eager voice of the announcer and her heart flipped. The guards! They had a radio, of course they did, and they could listen to all the probending matches they wanted to. Without hesitation, she climbed onto the roof of the barracks and stared over the bay out towards the lit up arena. Her heart swelled as she realized how desperately she wanted to be there.

"Grab your snacks and grab your kids cuz this next match is gonna be a doozy!" A surge of unknown adrenaline raced through her as the announcer gave the all clear for the match. Korra clung to every word he said, listening as Hasook failed to help his team, listening to the earthbender of the Tigerdillos' went plunging into the water. "This Mako's got moxy!" Her head pounded at the thought of just meeting a probending team face to face. "Yomo is hammered back to zone three! Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold off? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now! The Fire Ferrets line up the stri-"

Suddenly the radio went to static and the adrenaline rush left her like a breath of air. Her wide smile turned down in a look of shock and anger. Who? What? Why? Her eye twitched in frustration. "Korra come down here please." Tenzin's grumpy voice only added to her frustration and she slid down behind the guards. She noticed Sitch right away, but the two had avoided each other at all costs since their little talk.

"You shut it off at the best part!" She complained, her hands out in exasperation. Tenzin's brows narrowed deeper into his aging forehead, sending an array of wrinkles dancing across his skin.

"I thought I made myself clear. I _don't_ want you listening to this distracting nonsense." The scrunch of his eyebrows left the arrow on his forehead looking different than normal, and she knew that she was in enough trouble as it were. Still, it was the _Fire Ferrets._ The rookie team that had come from nowhere.

"But it was their radio!" She said, gesturing to the guards. "And technically you said I couldn't _watch_ a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one."

She swore Tenzin was going to blow a gasket but she held her ground in beliefs. "You—mmm." He grumbled, shutting his eyes. It was the same ticked look that Howl used to have whenever she stole his helmet in front of the older guards; annoyance. "You know what I meant." Tenzin said, breaking her thoughts of Howl and pushing them into the bay. "Anyway sho-shouldn't you be in bed by now?" With that, he turned and stormed off, his airbending cloak wrapped tightly around him.

Afterwards, Korra wandered down the hill, flustered and furious. How dare he take away the only freedom she had. She started back towards the courtyard to give Naga a brief goodnight when she saw a looming figure petting her polar bear-dog. At first, she was weary of the man, before she saw the book in his hand labeled "Two Souls". She snorted, causing the man to jump in realization that he'd been caught.

Howl's golden eyes met hers with much reluctance as she walked up to him and planned to embrace him with a simple kiss. Surely that would make him feel better. Surely that would get his grudge off of her back. But as she neared him, he stepped away, and evident hurt flashed across his face. "Avatar," He said brusquely before turning and walking away.

Korra nearly screamed. "You can't stay away from me forever!" She snapped at him, storming the opposite way. Tonight was not going how she planned. But tomorrow night, she knew, would.

Howl did his rounds that night with a heavy heart, hurt stinging him like a bumble-fly every step he took. Being this close to her and seeing her choice clear in her eyes was literally tearing him apart from the inside. His chest throbbed like he'd been hit full force as he fell onto the bed. His head was dizzy and the tears on his cheeks were way too evident. Still, Sitch had stuck up for him for the other guards and claimed that he'd lost a family member. Howl wished he'd only been so lucky and that that would have been the case, as bad as it sounded. He could move on from the pain of family, but he wasn't sure about love.

His nightmares had been completely correct. His worst fear had come true. He'd _lost _her. He'd lost the only thing that mattered to him. His job could go to the hot place underground, his books could rot for all he cared. He _loved _her, and she'd been the one to let go. He knew he should have seen it coming, especially that night, but he couldn't bring himself to let his happiness be broken. If only he had stopped her, if only he had convinced her that he truly loved her….

Spirits-be-damned, they did _everything_ together! He had let himself go and become one with her while she gave him up in seconds. His heart had been ripped into pieces and scattered off of the cliff that they used to sit on. He'd sat in the snow and waited for a snow storm to come and slowly bury him to death. He wasn't a coward. He wasn't going to kill himself over something he thought he could fix. But now, he wasn't sure. She was everything he'd ever loved, everything he'd ever been afraid to lose. Now she was everything he wasn't; happy, free, proud.

The following days were so routinely quite that he almost thought a schedule was being accustomed. Be at post by ten o'clock. Work all night. Make sure Korra didn't sneak out. Be relieved by Sitch. Stay awake staring at the ceiling. Cry. Ignore the lack of sleep. Nap for ten minutes. Wake and go to dinner. Shift food around. Ignore the weak pang of hunger. Repeat cycle.

He would ignore the looks Korra gave him whenever they spotted each other. He was scared to love her again. The only words he'd spoken to her was "Avatar," before leaving. She'd shouted something, but he'd been crying too badly to hear her. It made him feel wimpy, made him feel useless. There wasn't a point to anything anymore. Though he loved Korra and wanted to protect her, she was doing more damage than good.

Maybe he should just quit. He didn't have to do this anymore. Maybe he could travel the world like he'd promised he would do. So the third night on the island, his mind was made, before the announcement came that Korra had gone missing.

Though he loved her, he would not go to her.

He wasn't that brave.


	29. Howl

Chapter 29

She was falling harder and harder for him every day they spent together. He had dark hair that was clean-cut, amber eyes that warmed her, and a stoic look that kept her at bay. His rare smile opened her heart up to him. He was everything she thought she wanted; he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty, he wasn't afraid to be overprotective, he made her feel again.

He was Mako. He was fresh and juicy, he had moxy, he had her heart in a matter of seconds. He had firebending moves she'd never seen, moves she wished she could learn. He had a suave fighting style, unlike her. She didn't know why he and his brother drew her in and gave her their friendship, but she was thankful. It got her mind off of her failed attempts at airbending. It got her mind off of that stupid guard whom she wanted to scream at for not speaking to her.

Korra had tried so desperately to communicate with him, but it was like a wall had encased him. He was unreachable, untouchable. He wasn't someone she wanted to deal with when there was probending and freedom outside of her window, but he was the one thing holding her back. He didn't smile anymore. Whenever she saw him at breakfast or dinner, he wasn't eating. His eyes had deep, dark rings around them. He was paler than usual.

Whenever she accidently caught his gaze, they would linger for a moment before he turned away and walked the other way. Yet every time she saw the golden gaze, she saw the betrayal and hurt deeply hidden behind a weak façade. It had grown to a point where she didn't know what to say to him, but she didn't want to ask. She wanted to focus on Mako and Bolin and their happiness they found in the mutual sport.

Though there was so much on her mind (Amon, this new bad guy, for example), Howl always lingered at the top of her list of things to worry about. He was so quiet. He'd said one word to her, one word, and it wasn't even friendly. It wasn't even loud enough to be classify as a word. He'd called her by her idiotic title, the thing she wished she could be stripped of for a day or so just to understand what being normal meant. Never before had she wanted that, but she wanted it now.

Mornings were evil, but she always looked forward to practices with the bending brothers. Sure, Bolin and Mako were incredibly scared by the thought that Bo had almost lost his bending, but they had to focus on the tournament ahead of them. Mako had gotten a job at the power plant and, although Bolin couldn't get one his age, Korra knew he was trying to help his older brother the best he could. Money was an issue for all three of them.

Practice this morning had been slow. Korra had been so focused on getting her mind off of Howl that Mako had made her do the brutal work. Sometimes he was a slave driver, but she knew how much winning the tournament would mean for him and Bo. She did everything with some sarcastic reluctance before giving into his words and begs. She knew better than to piss him off to where he broke, but it was fun seeing him all riled up.

She'd returned to Airbender Island just before breakfast had been served and took her normal spot beside Tenzin and the bending babies. Her stomach growled hungrily and Tenzin went on about some idiotic request by someone on the council. She was half listening as she dug into the rice balls, waiting for the pang of hunger to disappear. Her eyes wandered around as she searched the group of White Lotus sentries on the other side of the room. She knew Sitch was in the middle, cracking jokes, but nowhere could she see Howl's golden eyes.

She needed to tell him how she felt, but this time she didn't want to do it in a letter. Korra had to talk to him face to face if she wanted to get the point across. Suddenly, Sitch's black eyes met hers and they narrowed. His joke abruptly ended and he glared at her until she became so uncomfortable that she truly turned to Tenzin and tuned into his story. But it faded when she snuck another gaze at the White Lotus table to see Sitch storming away.

With a bit of hesitation, Korra excused herself from the table. Tenzin seemed to glare at her for interrupting before his features softened. She gave him no time to ask questions, following after Sitch. Her fists clenched and she saw him leaning against the door frame, as if he had expected her to come. "What the hell was that about?" Korra snapped. She needed to be outside just in case her firebending took over.

Sitch hardly saw the need to answer. "You talk to Howl lately?" He said with a snarky tone in his voice. Korra stepped back. Sitch had always been the mediator of their relationship but now she saw which side he was taking. She placed her hands on her hips and pouted.

"He won't talk to me." She growled back. Sitch's eyebrow rose in legitimate shock before he shook his head. "Come on, Sitch. Spill what you know."

"It'd be best if you confronted him about it. After all, you two _love _each other." His words were the sharpest icicles, the sourest venom. Korra didn't know how to answer and was relieved when he stormed away first, heading straight for the barracks. She knew she should follow, that she should just talk to Howl now and quit acting like a coward by avoiding him.

Still, this was their relationship she had to talk about. She was falling for Mako instead of him all over again and she hadn't met to. She had loved him, but his time had passed. He had to understand. Right? Of course, he may hurt, but it would end up better for the both of them.

She huffed in annoyance and decided to put it lower on her list. She had to deal with Amon and Mako and Tenzin. She honestly didn't want to tell Howl that they were over with because she knew how much it would hurt the both of them. He'd been her first love, first kiss, and first lover. She would always love him, but not in the same way.

Korra sighed and started for the Tenzin's home and her room. For a while, she just wanted to relax. Everything was beginning to pile on her shoulders and she didn't know how to fix it. She wondered if Aang ever felt the same way. It was times like these when she really wished Katara were here. Katara, her master, her friend, who was the last of Team Avatar. She sighed and opened her door, popping each bone in her neck with a single roll.

"That's not good for your neck." Were the first words out of his mouth and he instantly regretted it. He'd had everything planned out, every word, every reaction. But seeing her made him lose all train of thought and blurt the quickest thing that came to mind. He saw the shock overcome her expression and he chewed the inside of his lip.

His clothes were…normal, he guessed. It was just that she'd never seen him like that before. He'd worn civilian gear in the South Pole, but it was so close to his uniform that it wasn't even funny. He'd changed now for the better, he thought. His gloves had been replaced with lanky fingers, a normal deep red long-sleeved collared shirt with dark brown trousers. The only thing left of the old uniform was his helmet, which sat in his lap. He didn't really feel comfortable sitting on her bed with her staring down at her, but he was too weak to stand up and too tired to care.

Finally, Korra moved. "What do you want?" She questioned, genuine confusion lacing her words. Howl intertwined his fingers and hugged the helmet closer to his body. "What? Now that you've mustered up the courage to come and talk to me, you're going to go off and ignore me again?" Her voice was like ice and it chilled his body. He found a newfound interest in her boots; sealskin, like everything back home. Home. The South Pole was not his home.

He stood on shaky legs and tucked the helmet under his arm. "I didn't come to fight, Korra."

"Oh, so now I have a name."

He winced as the memory of calling her by her title rung in his ears. What a stupid mistake. What a pointless word. He continued to stare at the floor, his heart beat irregular with the passing minutes. Maybe… maybe there was still a way to fix this…. Maybe there was a way to heal their relationship. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"No, you're not. If you were sorry, you would have looked me in the eyes the day you said it and apologized then. I'm glad to know that I'm more than a title to you!" Her voice was rising higher and higher with her anger. "I'm perfectly happy to know that you still care about me!"

"What was I supposed to say?" He questioned, biting back the betrayal and hurt that he'd so often felt from the minute she'd left. "'It's great to see you Korra. Thanks for leaving me behind.'" He knew how harsh it sounded, but she was being just as unforgiving as he was.

She let out a shrill cry in annoyance. "_What?_"Her words were like ice; cold, sharp, and to the point. His head rose and their gazes clashed in fury. "Say it again." She hissed.

"You. Just. Left." He snapped, the pain his heart was feeling breaking past the barriers he'd so carefully built up. "You left me alone in _your _bed after _we_ had _sex_, Korra!" The most sacred thing in the entire world between two people who _loved _each other. "And the only goodbye I got was a note! A fucking note, Korra!" His fists curled and he realized that he was just going to let all the hurt out, let it be done with. There was no saving their relationship. She'd done what she wanted in the first place.

Korra was struggling for words—her hanging mouth made that pretty clear—so Howl continued with his rant. "We did _everything_ together! We made a blood pact! We promised to leave together! And so you took it as a hint to run off alone without the man who loved you beyond belief! Why didn't you bring me along? Got some new boy hanging on your arm?"

"Take it back." She snarled, and the painful truth stung him in the chest. Howl stepped away from her, his grip slipping on the helmet. It fell to the ground with an agonizingly familiar _clank_. His jaw was clenched so tightly that he thought his head was going to explode, but he wouldn't take it back. His fists were so tightly balled that he thought the skin would break from tension, but he wouldn't hit her. "Take it back!" Her voice was an octave higher than before. "That was you two weeks ago!"

"Before you left me!" His neck snapped up, his eyes wild with rage and true pain. "Before you kissed my ass goodbye and ran away without telling anyone!"

"I couldn't Howl! How could I put my emotions into words? 'Dear Howl, I'm tired and I need to go. We're done. I need to be free. Don't follow me, don't dream about me, because I'm going to Republic City to start over.'" Her words were slathered in venomous anger, her throat dry from all the yelling.

Then she made the mistake of meeting his gaze and seeing the hurt and agony and heartbreak fill his eyes. There were no tears from him, but she knew they would come to the both of them. Her stomach twisted with the knowledge that she'd taken it too far when he didn't speak up again. She tried to step forward and heal him, heal them, but he turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

She fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands. The tears would come, but they were frozen in time. She'd just let him go and yet, there was no sadness. There was no relief. There were no emotions. Then, slowly, she felt the grief wrecking her body with dry heaves. Still no tears. Just pain and horror over herself. She wrecked everything in her entire life.

It was only after a good few hours that she gave up waiting for the tears. Korra had managed to pull herself against the bed and stare at the ceiling. She should still be crying, but her eyes were as dry as the desert.

It was only after a few hours that she realized how quiet it was in the entire house. Usually Meelo or Ikki were running around screaming like wild buffalo-boars, but today it was nearly silent. As if Tenzin had made them shut up, but she knew that wasn't the case. Her hands were subconsciously wrapped tight around her waist and she desperately wished Naga were there to comfort her.

She decided it would be better to walk to her pet and greet her than the other way. It would be good to walk around and she could find the kids and they would put a smile on her face. She wouldn't be so hurt by Howl's words or the words that she'd screamed right back at him. She hadn't realized that her hands were around his helmet until she struggled to stand, her own legs shaky, her fingers gripping the helmet like a lifeline.

She made her way downstairs and opened the door. The day was still young and she could visit the bending brothers if she needed to. She walked over to Naga and was surprised to see the polar-bear dog unsaddled, even from this morning's attempts to take her to the arena. Korra had been so hungry that she'd forgotten to unsaddle her, that much she remembered.

Instead of questioning it, she walked over to the animal and patted her best friend's head. Before she could say anything, Naga looked up. A red ribbon was loosely tied around the dog's neck and a note stuck out from the back of it. When she untied it, she caught the familiar smoky scent of _him_ and unrolled it.

_Keep the helmet. I won't need it where I'm going._

_I still love you._

_-Howl_

Finally the tears came.


	30. Goodbyes

Ten Years Later

She was happy.

Genuinely happy. It had only been a few years of that kind of happiness. Two years to fight, one year of regret, one year of bliss, then two years of compassion. And then _she_ came along and the compassion was turned into perfection. Perfect happiness.

Her hand was intertwined with his. He was drawing small circles on her palm while laughing so loudly that she swore she could hear him all around her. Their perfection was running between them on her little four year old legs, her deep black hair pulled up in a traditional tribe style. Her giggle was exactly like her mother's. Her eyes were exactly like her father's, a beautiful golden-amber. Her personality, though, was the perfect mixture of the both of them. Stoic when times were bad but brash when they were good.

The park in the perfect little town they'd settled in was all he had ever wanted, and after the incidents in the city so many years ago, she was happy to comply. There was still plenty of nature around them so that she could bend freely while they taught their daughter the rights and wrongs of life. They tried to give their daughter as much freedom as they could (for a four year old, at least).

They wandered down the beaten cobblestone path while their daughter waded in the shallow pond, embracing the little turtle ducks that poked for the piece of wheat bread in her tiny hands. She was already a natural in the water, something that her mother was thankful she had inherited. Her laughter was just as beautiful as her father's as the creatures ate the remaining of her bread.

Her husband pulled her to the side of the path under the tree where he had proposed. It was her favorite spot in the entire world; the leaves would fall from the vines in winter and cover the ground with a deep russet color. They used to play in the leaves with his younger brother before the man returned to the city to go into the work force. Still, she and her husband were perfectly happy with the life they had settled into.

He sat and pulled her onto his lap while they kept a careful eye on their perfect daughter. The breeze was calm, the air never still. She watched as a single leaf floated down from the sky and blocked her view from her daughter momentarily. When it moved, she found her gaze across the pond, on a bench, with a pen and paper in his hand.

She untangled herself from her husband with a promise to return. He knew she would keep it, but it was always reassuring to hear it from her lips. They had been through everything together that there was nothing she wasn't sure he could handle. For the birth of their daughter, she'd broken two of his fingers, but he still had a smile on his face.

She knew he'd be there when she returned, but for now she needed to see this stranger. It had been so long… she wasn't sure she remembered him clearly, or if this were even really him. She just wanted to make sure that he was alive. It had been her worst fear when she'd heard he had quit his job and moved out of the city to become a librarian, an author. She wasn't shocked to learn that it was his career choice; just shocked that he would leave her for his own personal needs.

Although they hadn't exactly gotten along very well when they'd last spoken, she knew that she could fix it. When she was sure it was him, she was nearly crushed to see him shut his notebook and stand. He hadn't seen her, but she couldn't bring herself to yell for him. It was a park, her husband sat just across the pond, her daughter was swimming _in _the pond. She couldn't just call out to an old lover like that.

He'd aged incredibly well; his muscles were well defined under his dark red collared t-shirt. His hair had been cut, she could tell, but it was growing back around his ears. She had no time to question her actions as she threw her arms around the stranger. She'd always been brash, always been daring.

He tightened and turned to rebuke the stranger. Ever since the _incident,_ he hadn't found too much warmth in him. But when he noticed who it was, he almost turned away then and there. She'd long given up the ponytails and clips and now wore a complicated braid down her back. Her blue eyes and honeyed lips still remained the same, but he saw something that he had only wished to give her; happiness.

He hadn't forgotten about her no matter how hard he had tried. He still had nightmares of losing her, and whenever he woke, he realized that she wasn't there beside him to comfort him. To tell him it wasn't a nightmare. He hadn't been able to get over her and fall for some pretty girl in his hometown. He'd _tried_, but none of them were _her._

He knew he had lost when he saw the choker on her neck. He had bought her one a day before the incident, but he hadn't known what they meant until a few years later. Engagement. Proposal. Love. Marriage. He saw the little girl in the pond and noticed how much she looked like the woman he used to love and his heart sunk with realization. While he had hung on to her so tightly, she had moved on and fallen in love. He should have known.

He didn't know how to reply to her hug—he so badly wanted to hug her back, to remain her best friend again. But he knew that it would lead to his dreams that he'd had so many years before. He knew that, in time, he would be nothing but a wrecker of her happiness.

So he pulled away. Her eyes reflected the hurt he still felt, the pain of knowing he could have been with her if they had just left earlier and quit putting it off. The agony of losing the only thing he had ever loved.

"I still love you." She said, her voice breaking with grief.

Howl smiled. "I know."

He turned on his heel and walked away.

It was time to try healing again.


End file.
